


Любовные истории скучных людей

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied pepperbroni, M/M, Mention of Suicidal Ideation, Modern AU, death of a non-character, implied Clintasha, no not Dr. Who au, past freebird, supsettingly large white leather couches, torture mention, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: АУ в котором Стив - врач не на своем месте, и Баки - ветеран, недавно вернувшийся с войны. Первая встреча, ожидаемо, случилась в больнице - но была ли она первой? И что будет дальше? Смогут ли они помочь друг другу - или все станет только хуже? Где их - "вместе до конца"?





	Любовные истории скучных людей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Stories for Tedious People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078344) by [kristophine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristophine/pseuds/kristophine). 



> Предупреждения: автор любит и разбирается в медицине, у переводчика профильное образование; упоминание пыток, суицидальные мысли, очень медленное развитие событий. Довольно подробное описание психических расстройств (депрессия, ПТСР) и последующей психотерапии.

Все отделения неотложки похожи одно на другое. Некоторые маленькие – пара комнат, ванная, изможденная медсестра, приветствующая постоянных посетителей по имени; а другие – огромные, с десятками комнат и командами, где коллеги не знают имен друг друга, что уж там говорить про пациентов.

Это отделение было одним из самых больших среди средних. Не размером с клинический центр, где Стив проходил резидентуру*, но побольше тех местечек в глуши, где он проходил субординатуру. Автоматические, а не педальные (или, не приведи господь, с кранами) рукомойники, а вот отгораживающие шторки, похоже, висели тут с девяностых и ни разу не обновлялись – а может, их и не мыли никогда – бежевые, цвета нездорового персика или лаванды. Он побарабанил пальцами, прежде чем войти в дверь.

– Здравствуйте, – сказал он самым жизнерадостным и профессиональным своим тоном, отодвигая занавеску. Нет времени, чтобы дать пациенту подготовиться прежде чем вот так вломиться; никогда нет времени. – Меня зовут доктор Роджерс, и сегодня я ваш лечащий врач. Что вас к нам привело?

Мужчина на кровати посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом, затем безмолвно ткнул на сильно искалеченное шрамами плечо и словно по кускам собранную руку со следами пересадок кожи и отсутствием целых групп мышц. Рука сама по себе притягивала внимание, хотя кожа выглядела хорошо зажившей, а шрамы – старыми. Так что он перевел взгляд на повязку: неряшливая – похоже, накладывал Билл, чтобы ему пусто было – она свободно болталась вокруг локтя, уже как следует пропитавшись отделяемым.

Стив тихо присвистнул. 

– Угу, – сказал он, – давайте посмотрим. – Он снял повязку и, осторожно взяв пациента за локоть, осмотрел его: иссеченная шрамами ткань была прохладной и плотной. – Итак, похоже, у нас тут большая рваная рана, прямо через пронатор, и нам понадобится наложить парочку швов, но зато потом мы сможем отпустить вас домой.

– Хорошо, – сказал пациент.

– Марси! – позвал Стив. – Шовный набор!

Голос Марси загудел в комнате раньше, чем появилась она сама. 

– Уже несу, шеф. – Она вкатила металлическую тележку с разложенным набором, плюс несколько промывных систем, благослови господи ее доброе сердце.

– Ты просто луч света во тьме, – сказал ей Стив, и она громко рассмеялась.

– Сладкоречивый дьявол, – пропела она, а пациент издал слабый звук, который при желании можно было бы счесть смехом. Сложно смеяться, когда из открытой раны выпирают мышцы.

– Можешь обработать тут все, пока я начну заполнять формы?

– Без проблем. – Она придвинула стул поближе к кровати и улыбнулась пациенту, сама любезность и обходительность. – Прежде чем доктор наложит вам швы, необходимо убедиться, что рана максимально чистая. Может быть немного неприятно, но, пожалуйста, потерпите чуть-чуть, ради меня. Сначала мы сделаем маленький укольчик, чтобы все тут онемело. – И она, подхватив пузырек с лидокаином, набрала немного в шприц.

Пока она одной рукой нажимала на поршень шприца, а другой осторожно разминала образующуюся папулу, мышцы пациента напряглись еще сильнее. 

– Все в порядке, – терпеливо сказал тот.

Стив вошел в систему и быстро нашел записи по посетителю. 

– Отлично, мистер Барнс, – сказал он, – можете рассказать, как заполучили этот порез?

Пациент дернулся – Стив поймал движение краем глаза – и неуверенно произнес: 

– Капитан.

– Прошу прощения, капитан. – Он разыскал в форме окошко «подробности» и скорректировал запись. – Похоже, вы давненько у нас не появлялись. По записям, вы не получаете никаких лекарств. Наш ассистент проговорил это с вами? – Если Билл и забивал сюда какие-то другие показатели, кроме самых общих, система этого не отразила. Давление 126/84, не так плохо для человека с такой раной, пульс около 80. Температура нормальная, значит инфекции нет.

– Нет.

– Что-то принимаете сейчас?

Парню явно стало некомфортно, не спасало даже угрюмое выражение лица. Может, просто Марси подала слишком сильную струю натрия хлорида, вымывая что-то… песок, черный и крупнозернистый? – из кармана между кожей и мышцами. 

– Циталопрам**. Оксикодон***.

– Хорошо, просто отлично. А дозировки вы помните?

– Циталопрам двадцать миллиграмм в день. Окси по пять миллиграмм. По потребности.

– И как часто потребность возникает?

– Перед сном.

– Понятно, значит раз в день.

– Угу.

– Понятно, спасибо. Аллергия на медикаменты?

– Нет.

– Теперь можете побольше рассказать про рану? 

Стив повернулся к нему, встречаясь глазами. Терминал с системой давал возможность наблюдать за пациентом, пока заполняешь файл, но не поддерживать непосредственный визуальный контакт. Стив был уверен, что те, кто разрабатывал эти системы, наверняка не приняли ни одного пациента. 

Но усилия его в любом случае пропали впустую. Парень пристально смотрел на Марси, что, наверное, было не очень удобно, потому что она держала его руку под неестественным углом, вымывая последние кусочки. Яркий, пронзительный свет лампы, наведенный ею прямо на рану, демонстрировал ту во всей неприглядной красе. 

– Ну что там, Марси? – спросил Стив.

– Не так и плохо. Немного мусора. Разрез длиной где-то десять сантиметров. Десять и два.

– Спасибо. Капитан Барнс? – Пациент наконец поднял глаза на Стива. – Можете рассказать, как это произошло?

Пациент, совершенно очевидно, рассказывать не хотел, но, когда Марси осторожно приподняла один из свисающих лоскутов кожи, собрался и с видимым усилием сказал: 

– Машину чинил. И кусок металла отлетел.

– Понятно. Кусок был чистым?

– Думаю, да. Ну, может, какой-то мусор из мастерской.

– А вы в курсе, что у вас с прививками от столбняка? Их надо повторять раз в десять лет, а у нас про это никаких записей. 

По правде говоря, файл его вообще был практически пустым. Похоже, его последний – и единственный – визит к ним был двадцать лет назад, также травма, после автодорожной, но – Стив быстро проверил еще раз – в тот раз раны были незначительными.

– Угу, – выдохнул капитан Барнс, когда Марси двинула его рукой, извлекая насквозь пропитавшуюся пластиковую подстилку. – По службе было положено.

– Хорошо, спасибо. Марси, мы готовы шить?

Она заменила подложку под рукой на сухую и аккуратно промакнула края раны сухим марлевым тампоном, затем, не поднимая глаз, ответила: 

– Да, похоже на то.

– Отлично. Спасибо тебе. – Стив прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в пользе вежливости с сестрами (и он был вежлив), для него это не было пустой формальностью. Он не воспринимал их работу как что-то само собой разумеющееся, не требующее благодарности.

Он подсел к кровати, Марси сдвинулась в сторону и тут же вскинула голову, услышав какой-то шум в приемном покое. 

– Теперь у меня все есть. Если надо – иди, проверь что там случилось.

Она вышла еще до того, как он закончил говорить. Парень смотрел ей вслед. Разворачивая шовный набор, перекладывая инструменты и надевая перчатки, Стив сказал: 

– Ладно, сначала нам надо все хорошенько рассмотреть, а затем будем шить. Насколько сильно болит?

– Начинайте уже.

Стив быстро глянул на него, удивленный, – и обнаружил, что впервые за все время визита тот смотрит прямо на него. И взгляд этот… не был приятным.

Повисло нехорошее молчание, а потом пациент объяснил: 

– Я привык. Но да, наверное болит, учитывая какая это рука.

– Вы спешите? – спросил Стив, подхватывая зажимом иглу и устанавливая локоть левой руки по другую сторону от руки пациента.

Тот не ответил.

Стив решил не настаивать. Поправив локтем лампу, он приступил к работе. Шитье мышц требовало особой осторожности, аккуратного сведения краев – и было очевидно, что каждый прокол давался пациенту непросто. Он начал дышать особым образом, явно ведя подсчет дыхательных движений. Очевидно, он делал это раньше – «продыхивал» боль.

Когда с мышцами было покончено, и они перешли к стягиванию кожных лоскутов, парень, казалось, расслабился. Стив тоже попал под магию знакомой рутины: вперед-назад круглой хирургической иглой сквозь кожу, протянуть, перекинуть через зажим и затянуть, завязывая узел, обрезать нитки, повторить. Так просто. Фельдшер могла бы проделать подобное, если бы она была сегодня на дежурстве, но она свалилась с простудой, которая выкашивала народ вокруг, и так ужасно кашляла, что в приемном покое ей сейчас явно были бы не рады.

Он уже почти закончил, когда вернулась Марси. 

– Эй, шеф, – сказала она, свет заиграл на ее темном лбу, отражаясь от пота так, что слепило глаза. – Еще что-то нужно?

– Через пару минут мы закончим, – ответил он. – Можешь начать «выписку»?

– Да, легче легкого. Антибиотики нужны?

– Для профилактики, что-нибудь широкого спектра. Давай докси. На неделю.

– Хорошо. Хотите, чтоб первую дозу тут принял?

– Аллергии нет. Так что все должно быть в порядке. – Он затягивал последний узел.

Пока он заканчивал и обрабатывал шов, Марси объясняла пациенту, что делать дальше: 

– Сэр, нам понадобится ваша подпись вот здесь, здесь и…

– Не называйте меня «сэр», – сказал пациент.

Марси и глазом не моргнула. 

– Конечно. Нам нужна ваша подпись вот тут, чтобы подтвердить, что вы получили копию выписки и что вы понимаете необходимость пропить полный недельный курс антибиотиков.

– Хорошо, – сказал тот, и Стив выпустил его руку и вместе со стулом откатился назад.

– Как ощущения? – спросил Стив. 

Парень осторожно покрутил рукой, а потом согнул ее. Даже со стороны жест выглядел скованным и неуклюжим – первоначальное ранение точно не было результатом автодорожной, обычно такие травмы наводили на мысли о масштабных авариях, промышленных катастрофах или войне.

– Порядок.

– Когда заморозка отойдет, можете почувствовать некоторый дискомфорт. Я выпишу вам еще немного оксикодона, десять таблеток. Если таблетки закончатся, а рука все еще будет болеть, дайте мне знать.

Пациент нахмурился. 

– Вам лично?

– Позвоните в больницу, они мне передадут, и я вам перезвоню.

– …Ладно.

Минуту помолчав, Стив добавил: 

– У вас есть консультант в ассоциации ветеранов?

– Нет.

– Вам стоит подумать о том, чтобы обратиться к ним. У нас поблизости есть их отделение, мой хороший друг там работает.

Пациент посмотрел на него, и этот взгляд так ясно объяснил Стиву, как мало того волнуют его советы, что он замолчал.

К тому времени, как они закончили с перевязкой и проводили капитана Барнса в коридор, подошел младший медбрат (не Билл, похоже, тот закончил смену, а это кто? Чанг?); в его обязанности входили уборка и подготовка кровати для нового пациента.

Почти сразу Стива дернули на новое дело – то, что отвлекло Марси – это оказался подросток, который сильно ударился, свалившись со скейта в парке – и все бы было ничего, надень он шлем (он не надел) или не ввяжись его подвыпившие друзья в драку (они ввязались). В результате у него на руках оказался ребенок с нехорошим сотрясением и рваной раной, начинающейся на лбу и проходящей через бровь – а значит, нужно сообразить, не позвать ли на консультацию пластического хирурга. Плюс ко всему – пара пьяных детей с переломами кистей, под винными парами плохо соображающих, насколько серьезны их повреждения, а Стив из собственного опыта знал, что их травматолог, криворукий пустозвон, на такой вызов вообще не придет. Кей, дежурившая с ним сегодня, была загружена по самое горло, а резидент их отделения (Валери?) металась между ними, потная и бледная.

Плохая новость заключалась в том, что им все-таки пришлось звонить пластикам. А хорошая – что пришла Наташа и, обнаружив, что травматолог так и не показался, вытащила телефон и сказала всего несколько слов совершенно ровным голосом, от которого по спине Стива побежали мурашки. Травматолог явился в рекордно короткие сроки и покорно осмотрел всех потерпевших (только в одном из восьми случаев действительно понадобилась его помощь).

И это был вечер субботы – его малая часть – но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы забыть капитана Барнса так же легко, как он забывал любого в бесконечной череде пациентов.

*Резидентура – последипломная больничная подготовка врачей, предусматривающая специализацию в течение одного года интерном и в течение 3-5 лет резидентом.  
**Циталопрам – антидепрессант.  
***Оксикодон – обезболивающий препарат, полусинтетический опиоид, назначают при умеренной и сильной боли.

***

На следующей неделе во время перерыва он стоял у дверей больницы, проверяя результаты матча на телефоне и просто наслаждаясь блаженной пустотой в голове. Было еще светло – и от этого особенно приятно. В последнее время дневного света ему почти не перепадало. Работы в неотложке всегда хватало, и он постоянно соглашался поработать в длинные ночные смены, которые больше никто не хотел брать.

– Эй, – позвала Мария, второй дежурный доктор, выглянув из дверей. – У нас там кое-что случилось.

– Да? – Он уронил руку с телефоном, тут же о нем позабыв.

– Домашнее насилие. Жена с множественными ножевыми ранениями. Муж с огнестрелом – сам в себя стрелял. Уже в пути.

– Господи, – сказал Стив и, кинув телефон в карман, рванул внутрь. – Почему к нам?

– Центральный перегружен. Массовая авария на автостраде.

– Боже. Ясно. Ну чего, приступим.

Приемное зажужжало активностью, и к тому моменту, как приехала скорая, они были готовы: разделили пациентов, стабилизировали жену для дальнейшей транспортировки (муж, похоже, не так уж сильно пытался ее убить, потому что Стив в жизни не видел таких поверхностных колотых ран, и самой худшей ее проблемой, скорее всего, будут шрамы), и успокоили мужа (Мария взяла на себя, спасибо господи, Стив не выносил мужей, практикующих домашнее насилие). И в результате вышел чертовски длинный день, и он простоял с закрытыми глазами под душем в ординаторской даже дольше, чем планировал. Он выбрал эту больницу, потому что она единственная в районе оказывала травматологическую помощь первого уровня*. Обычно, если случалось что-то срочное и более сложное, пациентов переправляли в Центральный госпиталь, а если манипуляция была плановой, пациенты поступали сразу в отделения, минуя неотложку.

В шкафу он отыскал чистый хирургический костюм, надел его и отправился домой, путь предстоял совсем короткий – ему не хотелось тратить много времени на дорогу, плюс согласно больничным правилам путь от дома до больницы должен был «занимать не более 20 минут». Дорога пролегала прямо мимо минимаркета и, увидев его, Стив неожиданно сообразил, что еще не поздно перехватить что-нибудь – и его живот согласно заурчал.

Звякнув дверным колокольчиком, он вошел и погрузился в слабый аромат бастурмы – приятное разнообразие после резкой вони дезинфектора для рук или пропитавшего всё тяжелого запаха крови. Он остановился перед сэндвичами, выбрал один, даже толком не рассмотрев, и уже на кассе сообразил, что ключи-то в кармане, а вот кошелек остался в ординаторской.

– Блин, – сказал он кассиру, который утомленно на него посмотрел. – Простите. Я вернусь через… пять, десять минут. Кошелек на работе забыл.

– Возьмите, – раздался голос у него за спиной. Очень знакомый голос.

– Что…? – Он обернулся, и увидел пациента, который был у него на прошлой неделе, с десятисантиметровой рваной раной, в кожаной куртке с длинными рукавами, так что было невозможно рассмотреть как идет выздоровление, и вообще увидеть руку. Наверное, в этом и был смысл. В конце концов, не считая жутких шрамов, рука функционировала вполне нормально.

Пациент (как же его имя?) положил на прилавок наличку: это было немного странно, но ему почему-то подходило, и повторил: 

– Возьмите.

Барнс. Точно. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив.

– Не за что.

Принимать деньги, возможно, было бы неуместно, но сумма была маленькой, в пределах предписанной законодательством. Кассиру было все равно, он рассчитал их вместе: сэндвич для Стива и пачка сигарет для капитана Барнса. Стив постарался не хмуриться в сторону пачки, но, кажется, потерпел неудачу, потому что Барнс заметил его гримасу, и уголки его губ задрожали, словно он собрался улыбнуться.

– Домой двигаетесь? – спросил Барнс, и до Стива неожиданно дошло, что это, видимо, попытка завязать разговор.

– Угу.

– Длинное дежурство?

Стив вздохнул так тяжело, что это, возможно, сказало больше, чем он планировал. 

– Да.

Барнс кивнул, и какое-то время они шли рядом по клеткам линолеума в свете люминесцентных ламп. Уже у самых дверей Барнс сказал: 

– Ходил в ассоциацию ветеранов.

– Да?

– Да. Теперь у меня там постоянный доктор.

– Отлично, – сказал Стив. – Просто замечательно.

Барнс посмотрел на него и сказал: 

– Получил несколько хороших советов.

До Стива дошло, что они стоят на тротуаре, рядом с магазином, что снаружи холодно, тротуар в свете ламп сверкает тонкой корочкой льда, слабо пахнет кожей куртки, которая надежно прячет изуродованную руку. Их глаза встретились, задержались друг на друге на долгое, тягучее мгновение, и было что-то, что-то такое… а он был таким уставшим, так давно и долго, и это не было оправданием, но причиной того, что он только сейчас вдруг осознал.

– Я тебя знаю, – сказал он.

Барнс поднял брови. 

– Знаешь. Теперь. (И это не было вопросом).

Стив закрыл глаза: 

– Знаю. Где… где мы встретились?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. – Это была самая длинная фраза, что он слышал от Барнса, и тот совершенно точно врал.

И он вспомнил, одним махом, воспоминание просто встало перед глазами.

– Пешавар**, – сказал он, все еще не открывая глаз.

Затем он открыл их. Барнс ничего не отрицал. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Барнс сказал: 

– Да, я там бывал.

Стив ожидал, что после этого тот развернется и уйдет прочь, потому что, ну черт возьми, но вместо этого Барнс лишь спросил: 

– Ты же бумажник в больнице забыл?

– Да, – ответил Стив, все еще пребывая глубоко в собственных мыслях.

– Я тебя провожу обратно, ты слишком устал, пойдем.

И Стив побрел рядом с Барнсом, все еще ошеломленный воспоминаниями, поднимающимися, заполняющими его; подчиняющийся руке, покоящейся на пояснице.

 

*Травма первого уровня – неспецифическая травма, подготовка к дальнейшей транспортировке. Что-то вроде российского травматологического кабинета http://www.amtrauma.org/?page=traumalevels  
**Пешавар – финансовая, экономическая, политическая и культурная столица приграничного Пакистана, важнейший центр пуштунского населения страны.

Пешавар.

Врачи всегда хотят быть героями, иначе ради чего бы все затевалось? Некоторые из них идут в _Medicins Sans Frontiers_ , «Врачи без границ». Они могут сделать много хорошего – намного больше, чем оставаясь дома, в Штатах. Могут изучить бюрократические процедуры лучше, чем хотелось бы. Могут разочароваться в профессии. Могут осознать, что не всегда получается делать правильные вещи и что начальство тоже не всегда об этом печется – точно так же, как и о медицинском оснащении персонала, работающего так близко к зоне боевых действий. И они могут сбежать – сбежать даже раньше положенного.

Но до того как сбежать, они могут попасть в Пакистан, который, по большому счету, еще не самое плохое место – пыльный, да, но там всегда найдется место, где можно перекусить, найти постой – иногда даже отель – а иногда нет. Нельзя наезжать на Пакистан только потому, что там случилось то, что случилось: плохие вещи происходят повсюду, и неотложка легко вам это докажет. Они могут выбрать не то направление. Могут – недопонять друг друга с водителем. Так или иначе, они вляпаются по уши, оказавшись за пределами нормальных городов, в проклятой зоне необъявленных военных действий, переполненной боевиками, которые даже не знают, что здесь есть подразделение «Врачей без границ».

Они могут продолжать принимать плохие решения, отправившись за почти разрушенную стену, без медбригады и лекарств, в одиночку, без оружия и защиты.

И они могут встретить боевика, который, совершенно очевидно, не понимает что творит, потому что он всего лишь подросток, с чертовым огромным пистолетом и белым ободком вокруг зрачка, потому что он до смерти напуган – а истории с перепуганным ребенком и пистолетом никогда не заканчиваются хорошо. Стив выучил это еще будучи резидентом, в травме первого уровня, когда он думал, что его призвание быть хирургом-травматологом. Тогда-то он и узнал, что может натворить всего одна пуля, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.

Мальчишка смотрел на Стива, явно видя даже не его, а что-то еще, может, свои ночные кошмары, но палец его лежал на спусковом крючке. А потом был звук, словно щелчок, Стив вздрогнул, а ребенок упал вперед, обмяк, так что сразу ясно – мертв. Земля была забрызгана красным, а на затылке у него – маленькое отверстие, гораздо меньшее – Стив знает – чем то, что спереди.

Стив оторвал глаза от тела парня, посмотрел выше и увидел – господи, да возможно ли достать кого-то с такого расстояния? – увидел мужчину в пустынном камуфляже, заметного только потому, что он сам это позволил, с винтовкой. И глаза над полоской ткани – узкая полоска лица. Он посмотрел Стиву в глаза – всего несколько секунд, а затем ушел, исчезая за краем крыши, словно и не было.

Кто-то схватил его за руку, крикнул: 

– Какого черта ты тут делаешь? Двигайся давай! Двигайся! 

А потом он оказался в безопасности, в самолете, летящем в Штаты. До этого пришлось в мягкой форме проинформировать «Врачей», что они могут валить ко всем чертям, и послать туда же свои мечты получить аспирантское место в ведущем госпитале, променяв их на работу во второсортной больнице, где самой сложной манипуляцией было остановить хлещущую у ребенка кровь или установить время смерти пациента, умершего по дороге.

Обратная дорога до больницы прошла в полной тишине. Стив едва мог дышать. Неудивительно, что имя ничем не отозвалось в памяти – он никогда его не знал, лишь образ. И этот образ не включал в себя белого больничного постельного белья в случайных синих пятнах шариковой ручки, металлических поручней на кровати, знакомых звуков работающей аппаратуры в отдалении. И парня без рубашки, в больничной распашонке, свисающей с плеч.

Стив зашел в здание, прошел прямо в ординаторскую и нашел бумажник – к счастью, не тронутый, – на столе, там же, где он его и оставил, возле шкафчиков. Другие врачи-резиденты в большинстве своем были такими же как он, и трудно было представить, что они могут обокрасть его, но доступ в комнату был у многих.

Когда он вышел, Барнс стоял на том же месте, где он его оставил, рядом с запасным выходом, с сэндвичем в руках.

– Провожу домой, – сказал Барнс, – а то ты выглядишь мерт… очень уставшим.

– Мертвым от усталости, – поправил Стив. – Знаю.

Они прошли половину пути, когда Стив сказал: 

– Не хочу сказать что-то, о чем мне не следует говорить. Про Пешавар. – Чувствовалось, что напряжение достаточно спало, чтобы он смог произнести это, хотя все еще слегка подрагивал, вспоминая о раскаленном воздухе пустыни и свисте пули.

Барнс пожал плечами.

– Да не о чем там говорить. Я закончил.

– Контракт?

– Все контракты. Такой я им не особо нужен.

– Но у тебя все еще… – Стив запнулся, а потом попробовал еще раз. – Подвижность в руке хорошо сохранилась.

– Для них – недостаточно.

– Я… мне стоит тебя поблагодарить. – Барнс невесело хмыкнул. – Нет. В смысле, за то, что я здесь.

– Ты не видел… – очень, очень тихо сказал он. И не закончил предложения.

– Он был твоей… (Целью. Конечно, не был. Не мог быть).

– Нет.

– Это помешало твоему… заданию?

Барнс довольно долго молчал, а когда, наконец, ответил, сказал лишь: 

– Да.

– Были… проблемы?

– Нет.

– В любом случае – спасибо.

Барнс тихо фыркнул. Небольшое облако пара зависло у его губ.

– Прости, – сказал Стив.

Они шли в тишине еще несколько минут, пока не оказались перед дверями здания, где жил Стив. Дом был добротным, зарплата врача позволяла раскошелиться на что-то приличное, не то что большинству в этом районе.

Стив сказал: 

– Я… знаешь, я рад, что мы так столкнулись.

– Я тоже, – ответил Барнс. Он явно не собирался ничего к этому добавлять, а затем и вовсе начал разворачиваться, чтобы идти обратно. Голова его резко дернулась, когда Стив положил ему руку на плечо.

Стив был слегка не в себе из-за недостатка сна, из-за голода и пакета с сэндвичем, зажатого в руке. Адреналин от нахлынувших воспоминаний все еще тек по венам. Это был чертовски долгий день, и он начал терять выдержку.

– Мне что-то не очень. Я… Хочешь зайти? – Он понятия не имел, куда отправится Барнс в противном случае. И ему было все равно.

Барнс лишь уставился на него.

– Не в этом смысле, – добавил Стив, внезапно осознавая, как прозвучало его приглашение. – Просто. Компания. – Из двух парней с ПТСР.

Барнс расслабился, наконец-то, но Стив чувствовал, как каждая группа мышц, одна за другой, расслаблялась не естественно, а с явным усилием.

– Конечно, – сказал тот.

Как только они вошли в дверь, Стив упал на диван, все еще в позаимстванном хирургическом костюме; скинул ботинки и, закинув ноги в носках на журнальный столик, принялся за сэндвич. Он был ужасно голоден, но желание – тоже физическое усилие, а он не был уверен, что у него остались силы. Барнс осторожно опустился на диван с другой стороны, оставив между ними целую диванную подушку.

Он подхватил пульт и защелкал каналами, пока не добрался до «Как это работает» – спасибо, господи, – и Стив, укусив сэндвич еще пару раз, заснул, невзирая на все свои намерения.

***

Он резко проснулся, как просыпался с тех пор, когда впервые попал в горячую точку, в Дарфур. Было совсем рано, небо за окном едва начало светлеть.

Он все еще был в больничной одежде (долгий день), и теперь спереди был заляпан соусом барбекю (не кровью: совершенно другая консистенция и цвет), хотя сэндвича в руках или поблизости больше не было. Он быстро глянул в сторону и обнаружил Барнса полностью бодрствующим и читающим книгу с ближайшей полки. Он вообще шевелился? Было сомнительно.

Барнс спросил, не поднимая глаз от книги: 

– Порядок?

– Я… думаю, да. Господи. – Стив потер шею. – Прости за…

За то, что так срубился. За то, что из-за меня ты застрелил человека.

Барнс оборвал его посредине неловкой паузы и улыбнулся ему, первый раз за все время их знакомства. 

– А, да забей, Крутыш. У тебя теперь все будет чертовски болеть. Сэндвич в холодильнике.

Он так и не снял куртку.

– Ну, в любом случае, спасибо. Эй, – позвал Стив, – а можно я гляну на рану? Хочу убедиться, что все заживает как надо. (Предоставление медицинских услуг вне больницы – зазвенело в мозгу предупреждение – но он сознательно и методично его проигнорировал.)

– Все с ней нормально.

– Пожалуйста.

Барнс поджал губы, но затем вытащил руку из рукава, оставив куртку болтаться на плече. Стив сидел слева, что облегчило манипуляцию, все, что ему требовалось сделать – лишь оттянуть повязку и посмотреть на рану. Заживало хорошо. Даже лучше, чем он ожидал. По правде говоря, повязка тут уже была не нужна, но она давала предлог.

– Минуту посиди так, – сказал Стив, поднимаясь. – Схожу за набором и перебинтую по новой.

Он отправился в ванную, сделал нужное и вымыл руки – из зеркала на него глянул кто-то очень бледный.

Вернувшись в гостиную, он обнаружил Барнса сидящим в той же позе, с книгой на коленях: нужная страница была заложена правой рукой. Он отвернулся, пока Стив раскладывал перевязочный набор и готовил материалы. Тот справился довольно быстро и легко – сон освежил его, и руки действовали уверенно.

Когда он закончил, Барнс подвигал рукой, проверяя подвижность; покрутил ею, осматривая повязку со всех сторон.

– Сегодня опять работаешь? – спросил Барнс.

Стив покачал головой. 

– Я после дежурства. Теперь свободен до завтра. – По правде говоря, он и вчера был после дежурства, так что сегодня отдых ощущался особенно заслуженным. – Ты вообще спал?

– Вздремнул. У меня странный график.

Они снова сидели в тишине: Барнс в спущенной куртке, Стив в заляпанном соусом хирургическом костюме. Они сидели и смотрели друг на друга, пока Барнс не сказал: 

– К черту. Домой что-то идти не хочется. Хочешь на Кони Айленд? 

Стив громко рассмеялся и сказал: 

– Да, было бы здорово.

Не побрившись, хоть и переодевшись в повседневное, уже в метро Стив сказал: 

– Сто лет там не был.

– И я.

– А раньше часто бывал на пляже?

– Да, каждое лето, – и он промычал начальные аккорды из «Летних парней»*, а потом резко замолчал.

– Да, в те времена каждый звал меня Мистер Америка, – сказал Стив просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Барнс фыркнул. 

– Правда? За что?

– Шутили. Я был высоким, но таким, знаешь, реально тощим. Плюс астматик и полный ботан.

– Походу, приятели твои были те еще засранцы.

– Ну а чего еще можно ждать в этом районе. 

Они обменялись смешками. Барнс водил глазами по сторонам так, словно он находился где-то еще.

– А у тебя прозвища были? – спросил Стив, чтобы узнать, как его звать (то есть в принципе он помнил его имя – точно на «Дж», что-то очень распространенное, вроде Джеймс или Джон – нет, Джеймс), не привлекая внимания к тому факту, что они не знакомы, хотя между ними уже происходит нечто необъяснимое.

Барнс закатил глаза. 

– И все еще есть. Баки.

– Правда? Баки?

– Сокращение от Бьюкенен. Мое среднее имя.

– И чем оно лучше?

– Да оно и не должно быть лучше. Это же прозвище, они просто пристают навечно.  
Поезд метро дернулся, подбрасывая их, а так как они сидели плечом к плечу, Баки на мгновение вжало Стиву в бок – Стива обожгло прикосновением, – и затем тот снова выпрямился, усаживаясь прямо.

Стив сообразил, что не сказал Баки своего имени.

– Ну, Стив по любому лучше, чем Мистер Америка, так что я им вполне удовлетворен.

Если как следует притвориться, что все идет как надо, может, так оно и будет?

Когда они выбрались из метро, Стив заморгал от яркого света. 

– Я думал, будет темнее, – сказал он. – Думал, будет дождь.

– Наверное, нам просто повезло, – сказал Баки, обгоняя его, а потом оглянулся и снова легко улыбнулся яркой и заговорщической улыбкой.

*https://youtu.be/47FRn_ye5lc?list=RD47FRn_ye5lc

***

И неожиданно пляж оказался тем, что надо. Каким-то образом они, даже не обсуждая, синхронно выбрали направление, обогнули тропинку, выложенную плиткой – хотя сейчас там почти никого и не было. Серое, готовое в любой момент пролиться дождем осеннее небо прогулкам не способствовало. И, хотя несколько человек там все же было, загорать никто не пытался.

И на этом пустом, открытом всем ветрам пляже, Стив спросил: 

– Ты начал работать с психотерапевтом?

Баки немного помолчал, а потом сказал: 

– Угу. Начал пару дней назад. Док из ассоциации ветеранов говорит, что это поможет избежать отката.

– Он прав.

– А как зовут твоего тамошнего друга?

– Сэм Уилсон, он терапевт.

Баки вскинул брови: 

– Ты с ним работал?

– Нет… не так.

– Тогда как?

– Он мой бывший. – Слова неловко зависли в воздухе. – Хотя, сейчас все в порядке, мы друзья.

– Уверен, потребовалось время.

– Какое-то, да.

Стиву показалось, что все как-то слишком быстро и надо сделать паузу. Хотя Баки по-прежнему выглядел безмятежным.

– Какую медицинскую школу ты заканчивал? Что-то местное?

– Типа того.

– И где?

– Колумбия*.

– Ого, – протянул Баки, а потом добавил: – И чего тогда ты тут делаешь?

– Не захотел заниматься исследованиями или болтаться с богатеями – а там все для этого.

Баки посмотрел на пляж и сказал: 

– А проблемы из-за ориентации в медицинской школе были?

– Я не говорил никому. Не пришлось. На втором курсе начал встречаться с девчонкой, никто и не подумал.

– Понятно.

– Ну, такая вот у меня история. Расскажешь про себя?

Баки беззвучно, но глубоко вдохнул – хотя Стив все равно услышал, автоматически, потому что провел годы, подсчитывая дыхательные движения. 

– Корпус подготовки офицеров запаса**, а когда закончил колледж, приступил к службе по полной, чему-то научился, где-то огреб.

Он не пояснил, чему же именно научился. И Стив был почти уверен, что мог догадаться.

– Рука…тебе же любопытно, да? Чертовски глупо вышло. Был в сопровождении, мы попали в засаду – и все было почти хорошо, но машина перевернулась, и аорта моя почему-то сжалась, а закончилось все тем, что чертов кусок оторвался и перекрыл кровоснабжение в руку. И пока я добрался до больницы, половина мышц была мертва. 

Стив просто кивнул. Даже из такого описания было ясно, что произошло: расслоение стенки аорты, тромб левой подключичной артерии, быстро развившаяся ишемия верхнего плечевого пояса слева, мышечные волокна перестали отвечать на электрические импульсы, не жизнеспособны, да, как-то так. И можно сделать операцию – или четыре – толку уже не будет. И даже минута промедления будет стоит слишком дорого. Многие выживают, но почти никто не выглядит, как прежде.

– А шрамы? – через мгновение спросил Стив. Те явно были не от некротизированной мускулатуры. Всё на месте. Возможно, какие-то сухожилия были подрезаны, чтобы не создавать ненужного натяжения внутри фасциальных сумок, но рука сохранила объемность, и он мог двигать ей с амплитудой, слишком широкой для человека, лишившегося части мышц.

Баки подвигал рукой, даже не глянув на нее.

– Это случилось в другой раз, – сказал он, и разговор на этом явно был закончен.

Этот день вообще прошел очень тихо. Они съели по хот-догу на обед, а потом просто гуляли по пляжу, туда и обратно, так, словно были владельцами этого места. Им не хотелось посидеть, по крайней мере, не больше чем на пару минут тут и там, так что, к моменту заката, стало ясно, что они просто нарезают круги вокруг парня с металлоискателем.

– Тебе завтра на работу, – сказал Баки, не спрашивая, а констатируя.

– Угу.

– Пора бы пойти домой.

– Угу.

И они снова молчали в метро – за исключением случайных фраз «прости», когда толкались или «уже выходим» – когда Баки потряс его, заснувшего, за плечо – а потом они дошли до двери Стива (и никто из них не спрашивал, а куда это они направляются).

– Тебе надо… идти домой, да? – спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул. Он явно не был от этого в восторге.

– Ладно. Слушай, ко мне по субботам приходят друзья, мы смотрим всякие дурацкие фильмы. Если хочешь с нами – они подтягиваются где-то к шести. Но ты, можешь приходить в любое время.

Баки пару секунд смотрел на него, а потом кивнул и ушел. После этого последние силы, казалось, оставили Стива, и он потащил себя в постель. Баки был прав, все тело ныло. Но этим утром ему не хотелось обратно в кровать, так что теперь, заполучив серьезный недостаток сна, он готов был забраться в постель прямо сейчас, проспать до трех утра и уже в три тридцать объявиться на работе.

Засыпая, он думал, что для человека, купившего пачку сигарет, Баки курит как-то удивительно немного.

*Колумбийский Университет, медицинский факультет – медшкола на Манхэттене, одна из самых престижных и известных своим крайне сложным отбором студентов медшкол в США. В 2011 году более 6000 студентов претендовало на 169 мест. №5 среди медицинских школ мира (Википедия).  
**Корпус подготовки офицеров запаса – базирующаяся в колледжах система подготовки офицеров Вооруженных сил США. Выпускники армейского корпуса обязаны отслужить 8 лет, из них 3 года на действительной службе. В корпусе ВМФ эта цифра составляет 5 лет (4 года для морской пехоты).

***

Первой в субботу появилась Наташа. – Эй, – сказал он ей, – есть вероятность… что еще один человек сегодня придет.

Она вскинула бровь, но промолчала – и Стив был этому рад. Она месяцами пыталась свести его с любым, подвернувшимся под руку, утверждая: «Ты же доктор, Стив. Ты же с любым можешь поладить, просто надо немного постараться», – или: «Вообще, это плохо для здоровья, так долго обходиться без человеческого общества, да любого общества… может, тебе собаку завести?». Но сегодня она промолчала.

Когда в дверь снова постучали, Стив открыл ее – и на сей раз на пороге был Баки, больная рука упрятана в карман, но в остальном он выглядел довольно спокойным, и Стив почувствовал, как губы его потянуло в странную гримасу, а потом до него дошло что это – улыбка, и Баки улыбнулся в ответ.

Баки зашел в квартиру, и какое-то время топтался у вешалки, но все-таки снял пальто и повесил его на крючок. Он остался в черной футболке с длинным рукавом, туго облегающей широкую грудную клетку, и все, что мог сказать Стив, было: 

– Наташа готовит сальсу, хочешь помочь?

Оказавшись на ставшей разом слишком маленькой кухне, они разместились по разные стороны от стола: Наташа с одной, Стив и Баки – с другой. Им досталось порезать овощи, и левая рука Баки все еще отлично годилась, чтобы удержать что-то на месте, а правая очень умело обращалась с ножом. Наташа, когда нужно, могла быть отличным собеседником, поэтому ко времени, когда появились Сэм, Клинт, а позже и Брюс (который заведовал радиологическим исследовательским отделение в самой большой клинической больнице в центре города), было достаточно просто махнуть рукой и сказать: «Эй, ребята, это Баки», – и они просто кивали (хотя Сэм, отловив его позже в гостиной, вскинул брови и спросил: «Баки?» – а Стив в ответ лишь развел руками и пожал плечами).  
Тем вечером выбор пал на «Носферату»*, что заставило Наташу закатить глаза, потому что она по-настоящему ненавидела старые черно-белые фильмы, примерно так же сильно, как Стив – обожаемые ею мерзкие медицинские драмы. Клинт устроился рядом с Наташей – он всегда так делал, если думал, что подобное сойдет ему с рук, и Сэм ухмыльнулся Стиву поверх его головы. Баки в конце концов устроился на краешке стула, который стоял рядом с диваном, рядом с тем местом, где сидел Стив, так что они практически не касались друг друга (за исключением момента, когда Стив вытянул ноги – и Баки вытянул свои, так что ступни их соприкоснулись и так и остались).

После фильма они немного поболтали о том о сем, но по негласному договору, никто не спрашивал Баки о чем-то сложнее планов на следующие выходные («Не знаю») или что он думает про смешной ролик с дикобразом, отчаянно разыскивающим вкусняшки («Довольно милый»).

Наташа ушла первой – за день до того она провела незапланированно длинную операцию, которая прошла не так хорошо, как она надеялась, так что Стив понимал, каково ей сейчас; а Клинт собирался подбросить Сэма. Брюс, глядя на это, сказал: 

– Давай я помогу тебе прибраться, – и затем, когда они застряли с посудой на кухне, загружая ее в посудомойку, он сказал тихим голосом: – Осторожнее, приятель.

– Что? – удивленно спросил Стив. Брюс всегда был таким серьезным, что казался старше их всех. Так и было, он был постарше, но не намного, и он любил эти киновечера не меньше любого из них, даже когда они вели себя как придурки.

– Помнишь Индию?

– Угу.

– Он выглядит, как я тогда себя чувствовал.

Они закончили уборку в тишине, а когда вернулись в комнату, Баки, развалившись на стуле, отчаянно делал вид, что спит. Стив, само собой, не купился, но Брюс, подарив Стиву недоулыбку, ушел, и шаги его еще долго раздавались снаружи.

Стив дождался, пока стук окончательно стихнет, и только после этого повернулся. Если Баки хочет притворяться – ну почему бы и нет. Стив совершенно не возражал.  
Но у того явно были другие планы. Так что, повернувшись, Стив обнаружил, что Баки уже не спит, а наблюдает за ним, и сна не остались ни в одном глазу.

– Я прошел проверку? – спросил он.

– Что?

– На адекватность. Для вечера с твоими друзьями.

– Я… думаю, ты им понравился, если ты об этом.

– Не об этом.

– Их не волнует, адекватный ли ты. Тут лишь доктора и бывшие военные.

– И я им понравился? – По голосу было не похоже, что его это интересует, но Стив все равно кивнул.

Какое-то время они просто молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Баки спросил, все еще спокойный, словно кусок льда – хотя это явно было притворством: – Не хочешь спросить, почему я это сделал?

Стив покачал головой.

Он знал. На каком-то внутреннем уровне, он знал, что Баки просто не смог бы наблюдать, как подстрелят случайного очевидца. Провалил из-за этого задание. Каково это, годы спустя увидеть, что парень, которого ты заметил совершенно случайно, чью жизнь ты так походя спас, теперь сидит в приемном покое неотложки и даже не помнит тебя? Чего ему стоило ничем, ни взглядом, ни жестом, не выдать себя?

Баки мягко выдохнул:

– А вообще про что-нибудь?

– Тебе это дорого обошлось?

Баки очень ровно ответил: 

– Не дороже, чем оно стоило.

Они снова посмотрели друг на друга.

– Оставайся, – попросил Стив.

Губы Баки дрогнули. Какие же они красивые. 

– Но не в этом смысле, да?

– В этом, – ответил Стив с отчаянно колотящимся сердцем, все еще не в силах поверить в то, что только что сказал – но что еще он мог сказать?

Баки внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем поднялся и пошел в сторону Стива, а затем… обогнул его. И пока Стив стоял, замерев и прижав руки к бокам, Баки снял с вешалки пиджак.

– Нет, – наконец сказал Баки, и голос его не был недружелюбным, – но спасибо.

И ушел.

Стив постоял еще минуту, а затем с силой плюхнулся на диван.

*«Носферату. Симфония ужаса» (нем. Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens) — классический немой фильм ужасов немецкого кинорежиссёра Фридриха Вильгельма Мурнау, снятый в 1921 году и выпущенный на экраны в 1922 году.

***

Только через несколько часов, зачем-то схватив телефон, он обнаружил что тот открыт на новом контакте – с новым номером. Кто-то, незаметно для него, снял блокировку (Телефон был запаролен отпечатком пальца, взломать такое было маловероятно. Возможно, этот кто-то угадал его цифровой код, 0704).

Контакт был назван «Б».

***

Он дождался следующей бурной ночи на дежурстве и отправил сообщение: просто фотка его хирургического костюма, грязного, помятого, перепачканного чем только возможно – и с подписью: «Наверное, эбола*».

_«Это не эбола»._

«Откуда ты знаешь. Может быть эбола».

_«Стив, я бы знал, будь это эбола»._

(Как?) «Ладно, это не эбола. Но там было просто МОРЕ желчи».

_«Я не спрашиваю – и ты мне ничего не рассказываешь»._

«Не стоило мне лезть в желчь, льющуюся прямо из протока».

_«типа трусоват ты для хирургии?»_

«Не трусоват, а осторожен».

Так они и продолжали, пока Стив, для разнообразия, не заснул в собственной кровати, а не на стуле или диване. Следующим утром он проснулся и обнаружил, что последнее сообщение пришло, когда он уже спал: _«Спи, дурачок»._

*Эбола – острая вирусная высококонтагиозная болезнь. Редкое, но крайне опасное заболевание. Вспышки эпидемии зафиксированы в Центральной и Западной Африке, летальность составляла от 25 до 90 % (в среднем 50 %).

***

Стиву пришлось обсуждать это с Сэмом в их следующую встречу за кофе.

– Как поживает «Нулевой пациент»*? – Спросил Сэм. (Конечно, он расспросил, как они встретились, и Стиву пришлось рассказать хотя бы часть истории, и теперь Сэм будучи Сэмом – чувствовал себя прямо-таки обязанным говорить что-то вроде «твой самый горячий пациент» и «ты уверен, что ему больше никогда не потребуется неотложная помощь, а то я беспокоюсь за тебя, Стив, как бы ты не порушил этические нормы, перевозбудившись от усердия» и «ладно, ЛАДНО, прекращаю наезжать на твой врачебный запал» и «нет, Стив, я не издеваюсь и думаю, что до тех пор, пока он снова не попадется тебе как пациент, все будет в порядке, ну а если это ЧТО-ТО, тебе стоит проконсультироваться с этическим отделом» и «нет, не думаю, что они уже готовятся тебя увольнять, ты, параноидальное дитятко»).

Стив пожал плечами. – А вы с ним больше не виделись? Он сказал, что ходил к кому-то в «Ассоциацию».

– Нет, если он там и встречается с кем-то, то это не я.

– Понятно.

– А мог бы между прочим...

И прежде чем Сэм смог закончить «встречаться с тобой», Стив остановил его. – Не мог бы.

– Да ладно? Мне показалось…

– Мне тоже. Но нет.

– О. Ой-ой-ой. – На лице Сэма появилось сочувствие, хотя может это было его рабочее лицо – лицо психолога, а не просто бывшего. Иногда было трудно оставаться друзьями. 

– Угу.

Сэм подхватил свой кофе и сделал длинный, медленный глоток. – Ну не все же в армии поголовно гомосексуалы.

– Ну да, взять хотя бы Клинта. Он же… в основном натурал, да?

– Угу. И это странно.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбки: – Да, знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что натуралы просто притворяются.

Они уже не раз обсуждали подобное раньше, но сейчас ситуация была слишком щекотливой, так что Сэм просто поднял брови:  
– Ой, меня даже не спрашивай, я-то совершенно точно гей.

Они сменили тему без дальнейших обсуждений, но Стив все еще не мог почему-то уложить все это в своей голове. Не верилось ему, что он правильно понял суть проблемы. Но Баки был таким… настоящим, что само по себе было маленьким чудом.  
Хотя, конечно, ситуация – полная лажа. Он не собирался рассказывать Сэму про выстрел и Пешавар. Сэм, конечно, заметил, что у Баки проблемы с рукой – хотя бы по тому, как тот держал ее, но ничего не сказал. Вот так пусть и будет.

*Термин означает пациента, с которого начинается эпидемия. Часто «нулевой пациент» выступает лишь разносчиком заболевания, а сам может и не страдать от симптомов болезни. Самым известным примером в истории является «Тифозная Мэри» – женщина-повар, с которой в 1901-06 гг. в Нью-Йорке началась эпидемия тифа.

***

Он проводил много времени на работе. Очень много времени. Приемный покой пах латексными перчатками и спиртом для протирки поверхностей пополам с неистребимым запахом человеческой грязи под этим всем. Родственники пациентов, словно призраки, блуждали по коридорам в попытках перехватить врача или сестру, чтобы как-то ускорить процесс. Сегодня он принес обед – и засунул его в переполненный холодильник, который явно никто не разбирал уже недели две, а затем погрузился в привычную рутину, улыбаясь пациентам: «Здравствуйте, меня зовут доктор Роджерс» и «Что вас беспокоит?».

Один из пациентов не хотел признаваться, что полученная им рана – от пули. Да, она совсем неглубокая, осаднение кожных покровов, и он категорически все отрицал, но Стив все равно отловил Киран и попросил ее вызвать полицейских. Когда те появились, подросток перепугался так, что, отпрянув, забился вглубь кровати.

– Все в порядке, парень, – сказал один из полицейских, но они, совершенно очевидно, врали; и как только парень был обработан и заклеен, они взяли его под стражу за участие в перестрелке, случившейся за пару часов до того.

***

По дороге домой он написал о случившемся Баки. Было около четырех часов дня, его тридцати шести часовая смена только закончилась, и голова была абсолютно легкой и пустой, словно он парил; а еще было грустно. Он подождал немного, и когда телефон завибрировал от сообщения, усилием распахнул глаза (веки его смыкались сами собой, пока он шел) и увидел: _«детям не стоит играть с оружием»_.  
И, чаще всего, все было не так плохо. В основном, привозили мелкую травму и серьезные сердечные приступы. Большей частью его работы было просто переводить людей в кардиологию или штопать и перевязывать – и отправлять домой.

«Думаешь, я был не прав, когда вызвал их», – напечатал он.

_нет_

«Над какой машиной ты сейчас работаешь?»

_мустанг_

И последнее сообщение пришло вместе с картинкой очень симпатичной машины: быстрой, с низкой посадкой, и в настоящей момент собранной лишь наполовину.  
Стив заснул на диване, глядя «Крабов из ванной»*.

* «Bath Crashers» – американское тв шоу, в котором бригада ремонтирует ванную, а владельцы потом сильно удивляются и восторгаются.

***

Он проснулся от очень тихого стука в дверь. Было темно. Он поднялся, подошел к двери и открыл. Он знал кто там.

И так оно и оказалось. Баки сказал: – Не мог заснуть.

Стив отступил, давая ему войти. Баки повесил куртку, и на этот раз на нем была простая майка с коротким рукавом, выставляющая на обозрение увечную руку. Розовые следы свежезажившей кожи выделялись особенно сильно, все еще блестящие и светлые, хотя точки от стежков уже ушли. В местах, где раньше были мышцы, кожа сморщилась, провисла и не натягивалась как надо при движениях руки.

Баки сел на диван рядом с ним. Стив проверил время – он проспал около семи часов, и, в принципе, мог бы больше не ложиться – но он лишь пощелкал каналами, выбирая тот, где показывали что-то, звучащее успокаивающе, вроде кулинарного шоу. Баки откинулся на спинку и минут через десять крепко спал.

Когда Стив проснулся в следующий раз, ступни Баки покоились у него на коленях. Он растянулся на весь диван, его здоровая рука свисала до пола, а левая была зажата между телом и диваном. Его рот был приоткрыт, и он тихо сопел.

Какое-то время Стив просто сидел так. Было по-настоящему темно, самая ночь. Скоро должен был сработать будильник: сегодня ему снова на смену. Был день «дневного дежурства», но один из ведущих врачей отсутствовал, так что расписание до конца недели летело ко всем чертям. Значит, сегодня он вернется спать домой, а потом опять на дежурство. Ему осталось продержаться всего неделю – и этот блок дежурств закончится, оставив ему десять дней выходных подряд.

Но все это – потом, а пока, в ожидании будильника, он смотрел на Баки и слушал низкий, ровный гул телевизора.

Баки проснулся через пару минут, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива.

– Все таки, почему ты это сделал? – спросил Стив.

-Ты не запомнил меня, – пробормотал Баки. – Раньше.

– Раньше чего?

– Раньше, чем я стрелял.

– Нет.

– Мы прибыли в этот города за пару недель до того… были там в одно и тоже с тобой время. Я видел тебя раньше. И я думал, что ты выглядишь как добрый человек. Доктор. Возишься с детьми. И знал, что тебя просто убьет зрелище застреленного перед тобой паренька, но иначе он убил бы тебя, это я тоже знал… так что решил, что будь что будет.

Стив уставился на него.

– Я не знал… не знал, что ты работаешь в этой больнице, клянусь. Возился в мастерской с машиной, та металлическая хрень свалилась на меня, и я и так чувствовал себя полным идиотом, так еще и было чертовски больно, а потом там был ты – и заштопал меня.

Самое время было как-то отреагировать. Но все, что Стив смог выдавить, было: – Да?

Баки продолжил: – И до меня дошло что, да, я все сделал правильно. Хотя бы это.

После паузы Стив спросил: – А твоя цель?

– Какой-то местный засранец. Не важно. Ты – важен.

– У тебя были проблемы?

– Ну, наорали. И какое-то время на такое дерьмо больше не посылали.

– Я… рад.

– Я был крут, – он сказал это просто, не хвастаясь. – И не знаю, чем заняться теперь. Ни в чем я не был так хорош, как в этом. Тут даже и говорить нечего.

Зазвонил будильник, и Баки спустил ноги, освобождая Стива, давая ему возможность подняться и выйти в спальню, чтобы остановить звон. Когда Стив вернулся из спальни, Баки был уже на кухне и варил кофе.

Стив устроился на барном стуле, прямо напротив, и Баки повернулся к нему, бедром облокотившись о разделочный стол.

– Почему ты отказал мне? – спросил Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него, словно он сошел с ума. – Ты врач и у тебя проблемы, – ответил он. – Я… застрелил человека у тебя на глазах. Правда думаешь, что-то такое было бы хорошей идеей?

– Да, – ответил Стив.

На пару секунд Баки прикрыл глаза и просто пил кофе.

– Послушай меня, – начал Стив.

И Баки драматически закатил глаза в ответ.

– Ты мне правда нравишься, – сказал Стив, – не потому что… то что ты сделал, а потому что ты… с тобой весело. И тебе весело со мной. Ну, как минимум ты смеешься надо мной, что тоже считается! И мне хочется видеть тебя снова. Часто. Почти все время.

Баки покачал головой, но на губах его была легкая улыбка. Стив поспешил дожать жертву. – И как насчет глупостей, которые я творю, когда тебя нет рядом? Разве одна мысль об этом не сводит тебя с ума?

Отвечая, Баки все еще улыбался: – Нет, – но это был ответ явно не на предыдущий вопрос, а потом добавил: – если прямо сейчас не пошевелишь задницей, опоздаешь на работу.  
И он был прав, а Стив ненавидел опаздывать, поэтому он пошел одеваться, оставив разговор на потом. Когда он вернулся, полностью одетым, Баки молча ждал его в дверях. Но тишина изменилась, Стив был в этом уверен. Стала теплее и почти не давила.

***

– Познакомьтесь, это Тони. – Представила Наташа. – Он встречается с Пеппер.  
Пеппер, насколько знал Стив, была самым важным человеком в жизни Наташи, за исключением, может быть, только Клинта, но тот застрял где-то между «лучший друг» и «вроде как женаты».

Тони, улыбаясь, протянул руку. Был он крепок, где-то сантиметров на пять пониже Стива, а когда схватил его руку, то тряхнул ее в жестком, почти болезненном рукопожатии. Стив просто пожал в ответ. Если Тони хотел чувствовать себя хозяином положения, ну почему бы не позволить ему.

– Мне тут рассказали, что ты прямо сертифицированный Врач-Герой, – сказал он, и Стиву показалось, что он даже слышит эти прописные буквы.

– Хотел таким быть раньше, – рассмеялся он. – А теперь сбавил обороты и просто работаю за зарплату. Хотя, вот Нат – она героиня, да. Штопает ребятишек так, что не остается никаких следов. 

– Да еще и скромный. Господи помилуй, – ахнул Тони и все засмеялись – и разговор плавно перетек на другие темы, особенно после того как Пеппер спросила Наташу о ее последней операции.

В ресторане было много света, слишком много, честно говоря; и Стив изнывал от ожидания, хотя и не был уверен, что ждать чего-то вообще было разумным. Он отправил Баки сообщение, но тот так и не ответил.

Пришел Брюс, поцеловал Пеппер в щеку – она улыбнулась, подставляя ее, а потом, устроившись за столом, спросил Стива: – Как там дела с новым графиком?

– Неплохо. Послезавтра начнется мой блок из десяти выходных.

– Ребята! – заорал кто-то от входа в ресторан. Они разом обернулись – и, конечно, это был Тор, с фирменной дурацкой улыбкой во все тридцать два, волосами, затянутыми в аккуратный пучок по последней мужской моде, под руку со столь же широко улыбающейся подругой, Джейн. Никто не знал, что может быть общего у профессионального серфера и прекрасной девушки-астрофизика, но, судя по ее сияющему лицу, от его компании она была в полном восторге.

Им принесли еще стульев, и стол погрузился как минимум в три различные дискуссии, в одной из которых Брюс спросил: – Ты выглядишь уставшим. Спишь вообще? Может, хочешь еще пробник тразодона*?

– Нет, говорил же тебе, от него я становлюсь как обдолбанный. А на сон он никак не влияет.  
– Знаешь, для людей с таким скачущим расписанием, золпидем** не лучшее решение. Я очень неохотно назначаю его таким как ты. Нельзя принимать его бесконечно.

– О, зато можно бесконечно маяться в поисках финансирования для исследований, да?

Брюс откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул: – Я не выбирал такую жизнь, она меня выбрала.

– Ты же все сам делаешь, не делишься. Ну чего ты. Некоторые резиденты – отличные ребята. Эта новая интерн… Камала? Если бы только дал ей шанс, у нее отличные задатки для работы в исследовательской лаборатории.

– Стив, ты иногда такой наивный, что плакать хочется. На ее заявку на исследовательский грант даже не посмотрит никто. Молоденькая, без публикаций, женщина – да еще и зовут Камала. Особенно сейчас, когда все гранты порезали из-за экономических проблем. Даже я едва барахтаюсь на поверхности.

– Понятно, она не может выиграть грант. Но она может делать работу. Дай ей расправить крылья.

Брюс в бессилии терзал салфетку. – Все не так просто.

– Проще, чем думаешь, поверь мне. Иногда все что нужно – просто дать людям возможность заняться делом.

В этот момент он почувствовал что-то затылком – не прикосновение, нет, просто движение воздуха – и когда он обернулся, за спиной его стоял Баки и улыбался.

– Еще стул найдется? – спросил он, и Стив улыбнулся так широко, что было больно. Потом они двигались и менялись местами, сдвигая Тора и Джейн вправо, Брюса и Стива влево, до тех пор, пока втиснули еще один стул.

– Это Баки, – представил его Стив с легким взмахом руки, и все закивали, приветствуя, а потом просто вернулись к прерванным разговорам (Тор, конечно, перегнулся через Джейн и, протянув руку, заорал свое «Алоха, чувак» с обычным неиссякаемым энтузиазмом, заставив Баки вскинуть брови и, усмехнувшись, ответить «И тебе того же». Тор улыбался так, что казалось, его лицо просто треснет).

– Эй, Баки, – начал Брюс, – я тут пытаюсь убедить Стива поменять график дежурств на более адекватный, включающий хоть какое-то подобие нормально сна.  
Стив недобро на него посмотрел. – А я, в свою очередь, пытаюсь убедить Брюса что в лаборатории ему нет надобности делать абсолютно все своими руками. Учитывая, что кроме этого он должен заниматься обучением, и у него есть обязанности в клинике.

– Вы оба правы, конфликт исчерпан, – расслабленно ответил на это Баки. – Что на ужин?

– Э-э… Не знаю. Брюс? Что это вообще за ресторан?

Брюс взял меню и начал листать. – Вроде… адаптированный индийский? Почти все в меню выглядит как сборная солянка.

Стив тоже посмотрел в меню, и да, большинство названий – и описаний – звучали довольно нелепо. Баки наклонился – заглянул ему через плечо – и сказал: – Бери номер три. Должно быть вкусно.

– Ты знаешь это место? – спросил Брюс, но Баки лишь покачал головой. Стив заказал номер три, Баки – номер пятнадцать, и, черт побери, Баки оказался совершенно прав, и номер три был просто объедение. (Вкус был совершенно непохожим на то, что он попробовал во время путешествия, что началось в Индии, а закончилось в Пешаваре).

Брюс спросил Баки: – Ты давно в Нью-Йорке? – и Стив постарался скрыть, как сильно он сам ждет ответа.

– Вернулся пару месяцев назад, – ответил тот. – Путешествовал.

– По работе?

– Угу.

Джейн тут же включилась в их беседу. – А какая работа? – спросила она, с легкостью человека, не представляющего себе работу, о которой – возможно – не хотелось бы говорить.

Брюс предупреждающе на нее глянул, но Баки не заметил – или сделал вид. – Армия, – ответил он, обаятельно улыбнувшись, – но я закончил контракт и теперь ищу новый смысл в жизни.

(Брюс поперхнулся, услышав это, и Стив резко пнул его в лодыжку).

– Ой, – воскликнула она. – Ну, представляешь, я как раз знаю одну лабораторию, которая подыскивает ассистента для обсчета исследований. Тебе нравятся звезды?

Баки посмотрел на нее и выглядел он при этом совершенно потерянным. – Мне… вроде как да.  
– Там все довольно скучно, просто сверка цифр и контроль баз данных, но зарплата получше, чем у баристы, и шикарная мед страховка. Хочешь, я пришлю тебе описание вакансии?

– Да, конечно, – ответил он и быстро вбил свой электронный адрес в ее телефон, а Стив изо всех сил старался не ревновать к тому, что у нее теперь было то, чего не было у него. Не то чтобы он собирался писать письма или что-то в этом роде, но все равно хотел его знать.

– Хотя, думаю, бариста бы из меня вышел неплохой, – сказал Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву.

– Уверен в этом.

– Я разбираюсь в машинах. Был бы заклинателем эспрессо-машин.  
Стив тихо рассмеялся, а Брюс улыбался, глядя на них – и все это было таким нормальным. Таким правильным.

Когда вечеринка подошла к завершению, за столом остались лишь Стив, Баки, Брюс, Пеппер и Тони, с жаром обсуждавшие готовность человечества к колонизации Марса. Баки твердо стоял на позиции «почему бы и нет», Стив рассуждал о том, что стоило бы подумать о психическом здоровье космонавтов – и побольше, чем это делают в «НАСА»; Тони готов был запустить космический корабль еще вчера, а Пеппер и Брюс изо всех старались, чтобы всем было хорошо. Половину вечера Стив наблюдал, как переглядывались Пеппер с Брюсом, и из-за этого он чувствовал себя несколько некомфортно, но Тони, похоже, ничего не заметил. Почти весь вечер он пил, немного, может три бокала, но этого хватило, чтобы лицо его покраснело, а жесты стали чересчур эмоциональными.

– …К примеру, – продолжал он, – если проблема в том, что космонавты могут переругаться, почему бы просто не отбирать только тех, кого влечет друг к другу, тогда никаких трагедий и все решается сексом вместо придирок и перешептываний за спиной.

Брюс подавился своим коктейлем так сильно, что Пеппер пришлось постучать его по спине (Стив мог бы объяснить ей бесполезность жеста, но она выглядела такой обеспокоенной и совершенно точно верила, что помогает).

Баки слегка улыбнулся и спросил: – Ты правда думаешь, что если все перетрахаются, то проблем будет меньше?

– Может быть! Нужно провести эксперимент! Запереть космонавтов с бесконечным запасом смазки и посмотреть что выйдет! В экипаже – только бисексуалы! Пансексуалы. Не важно. Каждому нравится каждый, только очень красивые и умные люди – потому что, само собой, те из нас, кто самые умные, те и самые привлекательные…  
Брюс пристроил голову на стол, а Пеппер осторожно обмахивала его бумажной салфеткой.

Стив не пил, как и Баки. Они переглянулись, и Баки сказал: – Думаю, если в ближайшее время не доставить Брюса домой, он умрет прямо здесь.

Тони осмотрелся, отмечая голову Брюса на столе, и на мгновение на его лице застыло крайне смущенное выражение, и затем перевел взгляд на Пеппер, которая, склонив голову набок, смотрела на него с любовью, мольбой и просьбой в равных пропорциях.

– Я вызову водителя, – наконец сказал он. – Мы его подбросим. А вас, ребята, подбросить?

Стив открыл было рот, но Баки опередил его, сказав: – Нет, – и что-то в его голосе остановило Стива от дальнейших обсуждений.

Тони, который явно был очень обеспеченным парнем, заставил водителя ждать их прямо перед дверями ресторана. (К этому моменту он втихую уже оплатил весь счет, и Стив попытался было рассердиться, но Тони лишь ангельски улыбнулся; эффект, правда, достигнут не был, потому что красные пятна от чрезмерных возлияний все еще покрывали шею).

Пеппер и Тони затащили Брюса в машину и, устроив между собой, уехали. После этого Баки сказал: – У Тони будет хорошая ночь.

– Что, правда? Пеппер, по моему, серьезно волнуется за Брюса.

Баки посмотрел на него, вскидывая брови, а когда Стив так и не понял намека, поднял их еще выше. И внезапно Стив сказал: – О. О!

– И тут его осенило. Ладно, время отправляться домой.

Стив спросил: – И куда же это?

Баки искоса глянул на него и слегка покачал головой. Затем, пару секунд помолчав, сказал: – Не сегодня. Я провожу тебя домой.

– Чертовски длинная выйдет прогулка.

– Ну, ты же большой мальчик, справишься.

Они пошли пешком, лишь раз спустившись в метро, чтобы выехать пределы Манхэттена. Они болтали о пустяках, не затрагивая серьезных тем. Какой ненавязчиво веселый парень, этот Тор, или что Джейн действительно милая; что Наташе, наверное, стоит однажды завести себе личную жизнь, а не быть настолько одержимой хирургией – но тут уже Стив возразил, поясняя что для хирургов это необходимое условие. После этого Баки задумчиво на него посмотрел и спросил: – Значит, ты тоже одержим хирургией?

Стив смотрел себе под ноги. На улице было действительно холодно, до Рождества оставалось всего ничего. Еще пара недель. – Не знаю, – медленно ответил он. – Раньше – да. Но ты знаешь, как много хирургов просто перегорают?

– Предположу что никто?

– Хирургия… это очень круто. Не похоже ни на что другое. Это как… огромная привилегия, такое доверие – разрезать кого-то, а потом зашить обратно. Я… держал в руках человеческие легкие, касался живых, бьющихся еще сердец – это было потрясающе. Самое близкое, что я только чувствовал к Богу. Нет, я не чувствовал себя Богом, да, я знаю, что люди думают об этом, но это скорее про веру. Потому что то, как мы созданы – это волшебство, даже если ничего волшебного в этом и нет. Но все эти дни, часы, вся система организована неправильно. Как-то я читал про то, что каждый шестой хирург – алкоголик. Это – не правильно. Половина из них жалеют о том, что выбрали такую работу. Иногда я думаю, что мое место – среди них.

Баки не смотрел на него, только на дорогу перед ними, и так почему-то было легче.  
Стив добавил, уже совсем тихо: – Я думал, что смогу изменить мир. А оказалось, во мне ничего для этого нет.

– Иногда поначалу изменения не видны, – сказал Баки. Стив повернулся, чтобы получше рассмотреть его – все было хорошо. Но его голос…

– Расскажи мне, – попросил Стив.

Баки покачал головой.

– Расскажи, что было самым плохим в твоей жизни?

– Уже рассказывал про руку.

– Не думаю, что это была рука. – Он видел, как Баки относился к руке: как к неудобству, возможно, уродству, она не была такой как раньше, но все равно – была, и чаще всего, он использовал ее. Некоторые люди начинали ненавидеть свои конечности, когда случалось что-то подобное. Баки не был из их числа. Он не ненавидел ее, он даже толком не прятал ее, когда они были вдвоем.

До дома Стива оставалась еще минут двадцать, сейчас они были очень близко от больницы.

Баки хранил молчание. И Стив решил забить на свой вопрос. Надеялся, что в опустившийся тишине все растворится само собой.

Наконец, Баки заговорил: – Меня схватили.

– Что?

– Не что. А кто.

– Кто… кто тебя схватил?

– Противник.

Грудь Стива сдавило, морозный воздух почти причинял боль, потому что это точно было чем-то плохим, потому что это точно то, что не должно было происходить.

– Все было не так, как сейчас. Легче. Они не собирались меня убивать.

Воздух был словно соткан из ножей.

– Но было не весело.

– Господи, – выдохнул Стив.

Баки лишь пожал плечами.

Какое-то время они шли молча, и квартал Стива был уже почти рядом.

– Прости, – сказал Стив. – Хочешь зайти и что-нибудь посмотреть? Поспать?  
Баки покачал головой, а когда они добрались до двери, неожиданно притянул Стива в однорукое объятие, а затем отпустил и быстро зашагал прочь. Стив с минуту смотрел в его удаляющуюся спину, потом повернулся и начал подниматься по ступеням.

 

*Тразодон — антидепрессант, относится к классу ингибиторов обратного захвата серотонина . Обладает относительно слабой эффективностью по сравнению с большинством других антидепрессантов.  
**Золпидем— сильное снотворное, используется в составе многих современных снотворных препаратов.

***

Последний день в длинном блоке дежурств выдался плохим. Иногда кажется, что самые тяжелые случаи специально припасены для вот таких дней. Ничего серьезного, но, например, поступил ребенок со сломанной рукой, всего два года – и это может быть случайность, а может быть жестокое обращение; и, разыскивая в памяти базы данных файл с медицинскими данными, он с тоской понимал, что там увидит.

Ребенок уже поступал к ним. Ожог. Перелом. Ожог. Ожог.

Он из сестринской позвонил в «Службу защиты детей», и быстро подошедший социальный работник* состроила ему сочувствующую гримасу и, жуя губу, попыталась ободряюще похлопать по спине, между лопаток. «Я не поперхнулся», подумал Стив, а потом вернулся в смотровую.

Вся эта возня заняла несколько часов, плачущие мать с отцом орали так громко, даже звукоизоляционные двери не спасали остальные помещения приемного покоя.  
Стив прошел сквозь все это, нацепив самое невозмутимое выражение лица. Он знал, как это работает, потому что практиковал уже не раз. Знал, как заставить себя выглядеть задумчивым и заботливым, как не позволить и ноте осуждения проскользнуть в голос, как убедить семью в том, что когда маленький ребенок в течение короткого промежутка времени несколько раз попадает в приемное неотложки со сходными травмами, это просто часть принятого протокола – вызвать «службу защиты» – Прошу прощения за причиненные неудобства, сэр. Пока он накладывал фиксирующую повязку-шину на руку малыша, отца, похоже, окончательно накрыло, и он замахнулся, словно собрался побоксировать. Стив поймал его кулак раскрытой ладонью, и он был настолько зол, что просто сжал его, скрутил, так что мужик опустился на колени, всхлипывая от боли и шока – и на этом, похоже, все должно было закончиться. Охрана, до того скрывающаяся где-то в углу показалась было, но тут уже все было под контролем, никаких заявок на кулачные бои больше не поступало. А потом подоспела и «служба защиты». Малыш был очень хорошенький, с темными волосами, мокрыми от пота, с большими, перепуганными глазами, взгляд которых без остановки двигался между матерью, отцом, доктором и охраной. И работа Стива такова, что ему никогда не узнать, чем закончится эта история, оставят ли ребенка с родителями или нет.

И тут же, без паузы, следующий пациент, совершенно точно – наркоман. Множество расплывчатых жалоб. «Док, башка просто раскалывается, боль просто адская, но у меня аллергия на эти таблетки… нет, на эти тоже. И аллергия на контраст, поэтому никакого сканирования. А вот на морфик, ну ты знаешь, у меня аллергии нет». И да, конечно, Стив знал «Гидроморфин»** и не хотел его выписывать, но если это обострение чего-то нехорошего, не хотелось оставлять человека с болью, так что он предложил парню сделку: он получит наркотик по вене, если подпишет согласие на сканирование мозга. (И больнице придется это оплатить; они будут вне себя). И аллергия на контраст исчезла волшебным образом.  
К моменту выписки, когда действие внутривенного наркотика начало отпускать, а кумар выветриваться, наркоман взвился по новой, потому что Стив отказался выписать рецепт на дополнительные таблетки – и теперь у него на руках были доказательства, что никакой гематомы в мозгах придурка нет, и он мог отпустить его домой с чистой совестью. Уже на выходе парень повернулся к нему и показал средний палец (и попытки привлечь социального работника были встречены, мягко говоря, безо всякого энтузиазма с его стороны).

Пока Стив искал в перевязочной подходящую шину для следующего поступившего (и это был взрослый, спасибо господи, любитель пробивать стены кулаком – очередной бессмысленный и бесполезный индивид), кто-то распахнул дверь, врезавшуюся прямо в него – и, конечно, это оказался Билл, тот самый, который самостоятельно, без указаний, ничего не мог сделать как надо. Стив открыл было рот – и Билл тут же сжался – так что Стив сделал глубокий вдох и только потом сказал: – Билл, найди мне шину размера А и принеси ее в четырнадцатую смотровую, хорошо?

Билл отчаянно закивал, а Стив практически выбежал в холл, прижимая ладони ко лбу, поглаживая круговыми движениями, словно пытаясь выдавить всю ярость вон.

Когда, наконец, дежурство закончилось, он дошел до ординаторской, сменил насквозь пропотевший хирургический костюм и, не оглядываясь, вышел прочь. На этот раз он был абсолютно уверен, что бумажник, ключи и телефон – при нем, потому что сегодня он не вернулся бы сюда ни за что на свете.

*В США в составе дежурной бригады приемного покоя дежурит социальный работник (и, иногда, несколько волонтеров), который покрывает случаи истерик семьи и тому подобное.  
**Гидроморфин – болеутоляющее средство класса опиоидов, производное морфина.

***

Когда он добрался до дома, то обнаружил записку, пришпиленную к двери.

Развернув ее, он обнаружил два слова: «позвони мне» и никакой подписи.

Он позвонил Баки.

– Привет, – сказал тот, сипло и тихо. Это первый раз, когда они говорили по телефону, вместо того чтобы обмениваться сообщениями.

– У тебя усталый голос, – сказал Стив.

– Угу. Я думал, ты собирался сегодня вернуться с работы пораньше.

– Да всякой фигни наслучалось.

– Понятно.

– Может, зайдешь, и мы чего-нибудь посмотрим?

– Сам собирался тебя пригласить.

Стив замер. Он еще толком не зашел домой. Так устал. Все еще был зол. Ему бы в душ, поесть горячего, прямиком из микроволновки и завалиться спать.

– Да. Да, я приду.

– Ладно. Я отправлю тебе адрес, – и Баки повесил трубку.

***

Стив зашел в квартиру, принял самый быстрый в гражданской жизни душ и, остановившись перед шкафом, уставился в него, словно все, висящее там, было куплено для него неизвестно кем. Он достал рубашку, надел, снял, достал другую, убирал обратно, достал еще одну и да, нужны же джинсы, почему нет, а затем он просто затолкал ноги в первую подвернувшуюся обувь и вышел из квартиры.

Квартира по присланному адресу и правда находилась не очень далеко. Неплохой район, не самый спокойный, правда, но Стив – крупный парень.

Ночь была странно тихой, предснежно тихой, но снега на земле пока не было. Просто все было приглушенным и отдаленным.

***

_Стив – интерн*. К ним поступил ребенок с огнестрелом. Старший резидент пыталась взять управление командой, но голос ее звучал все тише, слабее. Ребенок истекал кровью._  
Появился старший по бригаде, оттолкнул ее, смел с пути, перехватил контроль. Она попробует снова, но не в этот раз.  
На следующей неделе ее в отделении больше не было. И ребенка тоже. Не справился. Смерть на столе в 00:51, и медсестра, впечатывая данные в компьютерный файл, не плакала, хотя губы ее были напряжены, а глаза блестели. Стив все равно вышел, прислонился к стене и сполз по ней.  
Старший вышел позже. Заметил его. Их глаза встретились. Никто ничего не сказал. Все через это проходят – но никто не признается – в тихих уродливых, незаметных слезах.

_Стив – резидент второго года. Поступил ребенок с петлями кишечника, свисающими из колотой раны живота. Целостность петель нарушена и само по себе все… ужасно. Операцию провел аспирант из травмы, и девочка выжила, чудом; в переводном эпикризе «Сочетанная травма, обширные повреждения кишечника. Возможен некроз. Перевод в инфекционную реанимацию»._

_Стив – старший резидент. Поступил мужчина с ранением в шею. Обильное кровотечение. Р-массу и плазму лили рекой – и тут же получали их обратно. И обернулось так, что оборвана была не только сонная артерия, но и яремная вена, и при этом сонная – не надорвана, а просто в клочки, и значит, доставить кровь в мозг этого парня просто не представлялось возможным. Они вынуждены были остановиться и признать его мертвым, а Стив поехал домой, схватил со стола лампу и швырнул ее об пол так, что она просто взорвалась. И он не чувствовал бы себя таким идиотом, если бы не ему потом не пришлось собирать осколки. Лишь на следующий день он сделал запись о времени смерти, закончив «было невозможно достигнуть гемостаза»._

_Стив подумывал об аспирантуре по травме, когда он решил съездить в пару поездок с «Врачами без границ». Где-то тогда ему и позвонил его приятель, хирург-трансплантолог, весь в слезах, рассказывая, как старший по смене впечатал его в стену, потому что он где-то там налажал – и теперь он так расстроен, но не из-за стены, а из-за хирургии. «Как я мог быть таким тупым, Стив, – рыдал он, – как мог быть таким идиотом, как мог такое сделать? – и у Стива не было утешений для него, потому что сам Стив к тому моменту был, словно пациент с вскрытой грудной клеткой, которая наполняется кровью. Пациент в критическом состоянии и выздоровления не предвидится. Пустая трата органов. Пустая трата пациента._

_Ребенок, застреленный на его глазах в Пешаваре, не был триггером для психологической травмы. Он был соломинкой, сломавшей спину верблюда._

*Иерархия в больнице США: зав отделением – старший врач (старший по бригаде) – аспирант – глава резидентов – старший резидент (третьего года) – младший резидент (второго года) – интерн (первый год после мед школы) – студент-медик.

***

Когда он добрался до места, в окнах горел свет; с первого этажа он позвонил в домофон. Баки ответил сразу – голос был едва слышен сквозь треск помех:

– Да? – и затем щелкнул замок.

В дверь Стив все равно постучал, хотя его и ждали. Баки открыл – выглядел он как обычно.

– Привет, – сказал Стив, и Баки улыбнулся; под глазами его лежали солидные мешки. Он развернулся, проходя в квартиру, и Стив последовал за ним, отмечая по положению плеч, с какой осторожностью Баки держится.

– Снова поранился? – спросил он.

– Нет, – ответил Баки, – просто долгий день в мастерской.

– Прогресс есть?

– Угу, думаю, да. Плюс, меня позвали на интервью с исследователями – друзьями Джейн.

– О, это здорово!

– А ты? Что, был долгий день в соляных шахтах?

– Да. Господи. Да. – Соляные шахты, видимо, из слез.

Пока Баки возился на крошечной кухне, Стив снял куртку (вся квартира была размером со шкаф) и бросил на диван. 

– Присаживайся, – крикнул ему Баки. – У нас будет пир, достойный королей. 

Пир обернулось взятым на вынос «пад-таем» – не то чтобы Стив возражал, наоборот, он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая аромат с тарелки. Баки включил фильм – что-то музыкальное и старое, черно-белое, с быстрой, звонкой музыкой, смотреть его было чертовски приятно. Он сказал об этом Баки – а тот улыбнулся в ответ, как Сфинкс.  
После того как тарелка опустела, Стив задремал, соскальзывая в сон – и возвращаясь обратно; щекой он чувствовал ткань куртки – он постепенно сползал лицом в диван.

Баки смотрел телевизор, но – Стив был абсолютно уверен – краем глаза наблюдал за ним.

Хватит. Он провалился в сон.

В очередной раз проснувшись, он обнаружил, что Баки ушел. Он сел на диване – тишина, телевизор выключен, и абсолютная темнота.

Он услышал, как в туалете зашумела вода, и через минуту в дверях показался Баки. Он посмотрел на Стива, и тот пробормотал:

– Думал, ты ушел.

– Не, – ответил Баки и, ни словом не упомянув спальню, где ему следовало бы спать, подошел к потрепанному, продавленному дивану и снова устроился на своем месте. Стив лег обратно – и Баки тоже, так, что их ноги переплелись на середине дивана, и это было так хорошо, что в этот раз, проваливаясь в сон, Стив ощущал… поддержку.

В следующий раз их обоих разбудил Баки, резко сев вертикально. Он не издал ни звука, но Стив моментально проснулся, протянул руку и положил на здоровое плечо Баки, крепко сжав. Баки моргнул, отвел с глаз волосы и, тяжело вздохнув, сполз обратно. Медленно Стив сделал то же самое.

Снова открыв глаза, Стив обнаружил, что уже утро – настоящее, ясное, – и что Баки снова ушел. Но из кухни пахло кофе и, даже лучше, яичницей с овощами. Баки вошел в комнату, небрежно балансируя двумя тарелками, поставил их на журнальный стол и снова вышел, чтобы через секунду вернуться с двумя кружками кофе, по-прежнему без слов. А Стив просто смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться, и это тоже было хорошо.

– Спасибо, что приютил, – сказал он, проглотив первый кусок яичницы.

Баки слабо улыбнулся. 

– Не за что, – ответил он тоном, в котором эхом отозвалась заученная вежливость.

– Какие на сегодня планы?

– Не знаю. А твои выходные сегодня начинаются?

– Угу, и я никому ничего не должен в течение следующих десяти славных деньков!

– Тогда пошли куда-нибудь, где ты не должен быть?

Они улыбнулись друг другу, словно у них был общий секрет. Может, так оно и было.

– Знаешь, чего я не понимаю? – спросил Стив.

– Чего?

– Ни разу не видел, чтобы ты курил.

– Я не курю.

– Но ты покупал пачку тогда, в магазине.

– Парень на углу курит. Сделал ему приятное.

– А теперь делаешь мне?

– Один раз уже сделал, почему бы не продолжить?

– И куда хочешь пойти?

– Не знаю. Ты выбирай. Я выбирал в прошлый раз.

Какое-то время Стив смотрел на узкое окно, грязное и темное, на потертый ковер в коридоре, а потом спросил: 

– Парк? Хочешь проверить, что там и как?

– Конечно.

***

Это становилось традицией: ходить в такие места, где из-за погоды почти никого нет, просто бродить, перебрасываясь словами, словно у них была какая-то цель, хотя на самом деле они просто ходили кругами, пропитываясь атмосферой. И не только ей – в конце концов они попали под короткий, внезапный дождь.

– Ты сказал, что вернулся пару месяцев назад, – начал Стив, пока они гуляли под голыми вишневыми деревьями, со стволами темными и глянцевыми от дождя.

– Угу.

– Эти шрамы постарше будут.

Так и было. Шрамы на руке успели из розовых стать белыми, а для этого требовалось больше, чем пара месяцев.

Баки вытянул правую руку и тронул каплю, свисавшую с мертвого листа. 

– Да.

Стив ждал.

– Когда я попался… м… был схвачен. Рука уже была покалечена. Меня неплохо подлечили, но в снайперы я больше не годился. Хотя в армии и могли использовать меня много для чего еще. Поэтому я вернулся. А когда меня схватили – думаю, они узнали меня с того, первого раза.

– О, – сказал Стив.

– Они были просто в бешенстве.

Пару минут они молчали, а потом Баки наконец сказал: 

– Они… чего с ней только не делали. Вырывали ногти. Разрезали. Думаю, что-то они оттуда доставали. Не знаю, зачем. Но было хреново.

Он прятал руку в карман, но теперь, после его слов, Стив вспомнил, что видел и растяжки – ярче, чем шрамы, змеящиеся по руке.

 

– Господи.

– Угу. Знаешь, пытаюсь с этим справиться, хожу на психотерапию. Почти сразу начал, как вернулся. Просто знал, что мне оно нужно, понимаешь? Так что да, это дерьмо, но я пытаюсь справиться.

– Это хорошо.

– Знаю.

– А что твой терапевт говорит о… – Стив хотел сказать «обо мне», но вместо этого спросил: – о работе с исследованиями?

– Он предположил, что это, скорее всего, хорошо. Что-то другое. Что-то новое, – Баки, похоже, был решительно настроен не смотреть ему в глаза. Так же, не глядя, он спросил: 

– А у тебя есть психотерапевт?

– Нет.

– Тебе бы не помешал.

– Это ты так считаешь.

– А бывшего своего ты про это спрашивал?

Стив нахмурился, поежился и ответил: 

– Сэм не мешает работу с удовольствием.

– Ну, как минимум у него есть мнение по этому поводу.

– Мнения Сэма – причина, по которой мы расстались.

– И это заставляет задуматься – а не было ли это мнение по поводу того, что ты с собой творишь? – спросил Баки.

Стив промолчал.

– Я не шучу. Видел, в каком состоянии ты с работы возвращаешься? Ты же все ненавидишь.

– Угу, любой бы так выглядел после длинной смены. Ничего такого в этом нет.

– У тебя вообще что-то еще в жизни происходит? Для человека которому есть чем заняться, ты слишком часто спишь рядом со мной на разных диванах. Стив открыл было рот, закрыл его – и попытался снова:

– Ничего у меня не происходит. Но даже если бы что-то и было. Я все равно нашел бы время поспать. И побыть с тобой.

Баки тихо фыркнул и покачал головой. 

– Тебе нужен мозгоправ, Стиви. Ты не в состоянии принимать адекватные решения.

– Оставь, а? – попросил Стив, не в силах скрыть раздражение в голосе. Но Баки уже качал головой.

Позже они сели в метро, и Баки проводил Стива до дома, даже не спросив, хочет ли тот пойти поужинать и не обняв его как раньше на прощание.

***

На следующее утро, для разнообразия проснувшись в собственной постели, Стив почувствовал, как раскалывается голова, словно мозги стали в три раза больше черепа, хотя он вчера даже не пил. Выбравшись из постели и кое-как добравшись до ванной, он поставил термометр, хотя и так знал, что тот ему покажет. Замечательно. Второй день длинного перерыва, а у него жар и тридцать восемь и девять. Слава богу, он жил в городе, где могут доставить на дом даже куриный суп. Или суп «фо». «Фо» вроде даже получше будет.

Спустя пару часов, когда отделяемое из носа начало спускаться вниз по носоглотке в горло, начался сокрушительный кашель, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем соорудить на диване гнездо из всех чистых одеял, что нашел в доме, и устроить марафон по просмотру всех шоу, под которые он засыпал в последнее время. Шоу, как всегда, оказались на высоте, и он славно подремал между приступами кашля.

Услышав вибрацию телефона, он – со всеми предосторожностями, стараясь не двигать слишком сильно головой – подхватил его. Там было сообщение от Сэма, и когда он поднес телефон к лицу, то обнаружил, что где-то посреди ночи сам написал ему «думаешь, мне нужен психиатр?» и теперь получил ответ: «да, не помешал бы», и это было так несправедливо – получить такое именно сейчас.

«Умираю от чумы», – написал он Сэму.

«Скорее всего, ты сделал очередную глупость и заслужил это».

«Наверное».

«Тебе что-то нужно? Могу принести», – даже после всего случившегося Сэм оставался самым порядочным и надежным человеком в жизни Стива; он продолжал отдавать, ничего не ожидая взамен.

Вроде как Сэм расстался со Стивом. Вроде как. Но Баки верно сказал – Стив довел его. Именно так. Поздними возвращениями домой, усталостью, выматывающими, тяжелыми дежурствами; он не позволял себе переключаться, как другие врачи из неотложки, на что-нибудь вроде скалолазания или чего-то такого, просто чтобы оставаться человеком в нерабочее время. Он дал Сэму так много обещаний – лучшей жизни, больше внимания и времени – и нарушил их все до единого.

Поэтому Сэм ушел, двинулся дальше, и было так странно, что он сам все еще жил в квартире, которую раньше они делили с Сэмом? Сейчас даже ощущения, что Сэм когда-то жил здесь, не осталось, а он – все еще здесь, почти год спустя. От Сэма не сохранилось ни единой мелочи – ничего, что могло бы напоминать о нем, о них – словно Стив наполовину придумал их время вместе. Что, честно говоря, было возможно, учитывая проблемы Стива со сном.

«Не, но я собираюсь найти психиатра».

«Заметано», – ответил Сэм и через пару минут Стив получил мейл со списком имен: парочка врачей и несколько клиник.

Сэм ничего не знал о Пешаваре. Единственный, кто знал – тот, кто тогда наблюдал за ним с крыши. (Сэм также не знал о руководителе медслужбы, который орал на Стива, называл гребанной бесполезной тратой времени и ресурсов).

Он так и не пережил Пешавар, так и не отпустил тот день, и это было неправильно. Как же он был глуп, сколько идиотских ошибок совершил; да одна только поездка туда чего стоила. Он увидел так много дерьма, то, чего видеть не хотел, а хирургия перемолола в нем последнее человеческое, пока не остался лишь доктор. А это совсем другое.

И если бы Баки ответил «да», что бы он получил? Что получил Сэм?

Поэтому, невзирая на утро воскресенья, и то что все клиники точно были закрыты, а голова была, словно треснувший гнилой плод, он позвонил по первому же номеру из списка Сэма и оставил сообщение, что хотел бы записаться на прием.

***

Температура продолжала бить по мозгам, глаза грозились вывалиться из глазниц, но скорее всего, это было что-то вирусное, и помочь себе Стив ничем не мог. Он подумал, что если такое дерьмовое состояние продлится еще пару дней, придется добавить антибиотики, но пока ради этого выбираться из квартиры не хотелось.

Примерно к обеду, когда он совсем было собрался разогреть остатки «фо», пришло сообщение.

_«как дела?»_

«Никак, вроде как болею»

_«вроде как?»_

«Простыл, или вирусное, или что-то такое»

_«отстой. заразное?»_

«Наверное»

_«ок, ясно. я получил работу»_

«Это просто отлично!»

_«угу, грузовик бабла»_

«Голова просто раскалывается»

_«может, не стоило болтаться под доджем неизвестно с кем»_

«Тогда придется поменять профиль на сайте знакомств»

Пару минут стояла тишина, и он уже успел подумать, а не перегнул ли палку, но, черт, ведь могло же быть, что Баки просто делал что-то со своими машинами, что-то закручивал. Может, заснул, а может, готовил себе поесть.

Баки ответил через пару минут. _«ты там как хоть, держишься?»_

«О, да. Валяюсь на диване. диван – мой лучший друг»

_«ок»_

И это все, что он слышал от Баки до конца вечера. День прошел, а не случилось ничего, кроме телевизора и фильмов, приема ибупрофена, чтобы держать температуру на приемлемом уровне, а временами – давать жару срубить себя, удержать от того, чтобы встать и сделать хоть что-то.

Баки пришел на следующий день около полудня, с рисовым пудингом и пакетом сушеного гороха в обсыпке васаби. 

– Чтобы прочистить твой нос, – сказал он, пихая пакет Стиву на колени. Стив тяжело вздохнул.

– Нос – это не проблема. Пока. – Да, в нем было полно слизи, но она пока не вытекала наружу, а сбегала по носоглотке в горло в лучших традициях Ниагарского водопада.

– Но будет. Так что надо их прочистить.

В любом случае, горох с васаби оказался неплох, как минимум Стив ощущал его вкус. Баки заварил чай. Стив не был уверен, понимает ли Баки, что он все еще может быть заразным, но его приход так радовал, эгоистично, по-детски, что Стив даже не подумал спросить.

Также он не спросил о причинах, побудивших Баки прийти. Тот не заставил его сдвигать гнездо на диване (которое уже начинало попахивать застарелой болезнью, но Стив так притерпелся к различного рода жутким больничным запахам, что едва это отмечал), а просто плюхнулся в кресло рядом и вместо того, чтобы позволить Стиву просто умереть, или заснуть, глядя телевизор, начал говорить.

– Я вырос поблизости, – сказал он, – и, блин, было так странно вернуться сюда после отставки. Когда вернулся, казалось, весь мир стал другим. Никогда не думал, что меня будет тошнить от тако, а поди ж ты.

– Только это и было на базе?

– Единственное, что стоило есть на базе, и ты сам знаешь, какой это отстой.

– И где ты побывал?

– Больше всего в Ираке, Баладе. В Пакистане. И немного в Афганистане.

– В твоей семье еще есть военные?

– Не, мама просто работала, и мы не то чтобы часто видели отца. Сестра рано вышла замуж. Так что даже не знаю – я получил финансовую поддержку для колледжа, подумал, что у военных отличная пенсия уже через двадцать лет работы, и все выглядело вроде неплохо. Не то чтобы время было мирным, но все казалось довольно безопасным.

– Господи. Да уж.

– Не, ничего. Я вроде как все это возненавидел. Не уверен, что протянул бы двадцать лет. Так что я свалил навсегда и уже не вернусь.

– А что ты возненавидел?

– Подчинение! Можно было бы предположить, что я буду умнее после всего дерьма с отцом. Но почему-то я подумал, что обойдется, что я смогу заткнуться и делать что говорят. И я смог, но было погано. Всякий раз, когда меня дергали на всякую фигню, я просто собирался и такой – да ладно. Ладно? И я прошел обучение по обращению с некоторыми видами оружия – и был по-настоящему в этом хорош, так что в конце концов меня стали брать только для этого – и так было полегче, за тем исключением, что делая такое, ты быстро перестаешь быть человеком. Становишься… пустым внутри. Просто ждешь. Ждешь, чтобы сделать выстрел, ждешь так, словно больше ничего не осталось – дел, мыслей – и мозг пытается заполнить эту пустоту.

– Угу, – прогундосил Стив, все еще прочищающий нос после острого гороха, – угу.

Баки откинул голову и посмотрел на потолок. 

– Мне следовало бы знать, – сказал он, – но я думал, может, если я буду достаточно хорош, они отвалят. Этого не произошло, но на заданиях я мог себя немного отпустить, и это было неплохо. Какое-то время так оно и работало. Так, кстати, и получилось, что я наблюдал за тобой, думал о тебе.

Стив подумал, что его сердце должно зайтись от этих слов, но… он бы почувствовал больше, не стучи в голове набат и не булькай сопли. Нечестно, что Баки сказал это именно сейчас. Вообще вся эта простуда обернулась чертовски не вовремя.

– Я видел, как ты увяз во всем этом, но не заметил, как тебе хреново, – очень ровным тоном продолжал он. – Хочешь себя угробить, да?

– Если ты про простуду, то да. Совершенно точно собираюсь позволить ей меня добить.

– Я про твою работу.

– Не могу представить, что еще я бы мог делать.

– А нет других мест, где тоже нужны врачи?

– Я… у меня довольно специфический набор навыков.

– У меня тоже был. А теперь я собираюсь заняться чем-то, связанным с обработкой данных про звезды.

– Я всегда хотел этим заниматься.

– Уверен, что «всегда» не совсем верное слово, раз теперь это не так.

– Ты будешь доставать меня, пока что, я не свалю в деревню на ферму?

– Возможно. Пока не решил.

Стив с силой потер лицо руками. 

– Слушай, я поговорил с Сэмом. Получил пару имен. Собираюсь посетить специалиста.

– Надеюсь, ты не про специалиста по эпиляции бикини?

– Придурок.

– Балбес.

Они переглянулись, улыбаясь кривоватыми улыбками, шутка вышла зачетной.  
Баки подхватил пульт, переключил на канал, где шел «Звездный путь», с капитаном Кирком и Споком, и сказал: 

– О, класс, обожаю эту серию. 

(Стиву еще предстояло узнать, что Баки обожал каждую серию, включая – может быть именно поэтому – даже самые ужасные. Но с этим он готов был смириться).

***

Одну из таких Стив проспал, а когда проснулся, зайдясь сильным, влажным кашлем, Баки спросил:

– А сироп от кашля у тебя есть?

Стив отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Ничего не помогает, кроме кодеина*, а я не хочу дергать ребят с работы, чтобы принесли.

– Хм. Понятно.

Следующая серия была (замечательно, и почему нынче все идет какими-то марафонами) про Кирка со Споком, дерущихся за… девушку? Но оказалось, что на самом деле все не так, и... 

– Ого, – сказал Стив, – это вот было очень по-гейски.

Баки глянул на него, вскинув брови: 

– Ты что, раньше этого не видел?

– Нет, я же не упоротый гик.

– Ну, тогда заткнись и смотри.

Ближе к полуночи Баки поднялся, потягиваясь. Стив даже не стал притворяться, что не пялится на него. Баки сказал: 

– Пойду, пожалуй. Тебе что-то еще надо?

– Не, – ответил Стив, чувствуя, как щемит в груди.

– Хорошо.

Через час он получил сообщение, в котором было: «спи, балбес».

*Кодеин – алкалоид опиума, используется как противокашлевое лекарственное средство, слабое наркотическое средство. Строго по рецепту.

***

Стив догадался, что Сэм рассказал Наташе про его простуду, потому что она позвонила и заказала печенье с доставкой. Это было… мило. Словно ей действительно было дело, но она слишком боялась заразиться и поэтому не зашла лично.

– Ты когда-нибудь думала о том, чтобы не работать больше врачом? – спросил Стив. – Или хотя бы о том, чтобы уйти из хирургии?

– Нет, – голос ее звучал приглушено, словно она была далеко от трубки, – но я люблю то, что делаю.

– Угу. Не знаю. Я вот думаю, что… – он зашелся кашлем. Сегодня было полегче. – …может, я не люблю то, что делаю.

– Я просто в шоке. Твоя работа – полный отстой.

– Я правда не знаю, чем бы еще мог заниматься.

– Ну, я тем более. Но последнее время ты дерьмово выглядишь. Дерьмово спишь. Вся твоя жизнь – полное дерьмо, такое же, как и твоя работа.

– Угу, – согласился он, потому что она была права – и это было ужасно.

Из клиники перезвонили довольно быстро, всего через пару дней, поэтому на прием он отправился все еще слегка кашляя. Он чувствовал себя виноватым по этому поводу, но если бы перенес на другой день, то, скорее всего, пошел бы на попятную.

Оказалось, что его психотерапевт – женщина, может быть, немного постарше него, с темными вьющимися волосами. Она начала первой: 

– Расскажите, что вас сюда привело.

И он начал – он не рассказал всего, не упомянул Баки или Пешавар. Лишь рассказал, что у него есть друг – и тот беспокоится о нем, а вообще, конечно, не он один, а все его друзья, потому что на работе у него много стресса. Она не выглядела напряженной, когда он рассказал про свою работу, и это было хорошо, потому что люди часто делали из этого большую проблему – и он начинал чувствовать себя неблагодарным ублюдком уже потому, что добившись такого места, он – вдруг – перестал это любить.

Она спросила: 

– Чего вы хотите от жизни?

Что за странный вопрос. 

– Хочу… помогать людям.

– И все?

– А разве… разве нужно что-то еще?

Она взглянула на него так, что ему в замешательстве показалось, будто она смотрит прямо сквозь его череп, на стену в другом конце комнаты.

– Обычно да, – ответила она наконец. – Скажите, как вам кажется, вы заслуживаете большего?

– Нет, – ответ пришел сразу, без размышлений, и слова будто повисли в воздухе. Они уставились друг на друга.

– И почему? – спросила она.

Он попытался разложить на составные, но в голове все окончательно перемешалось. Никто и никогда раньше не спрашивал, почему он хочет помогать людям, или чего еще он хочет; в его мотивах не предполагалось большего, чем чистый альтруизм, который сам по себе был отличной, разумной целью. Альтруизм – это то, чего всегда достаточно. Альтруизм – это то, чего недостаточно. Альтруизм – это причина, по которой я «иногда хочу выйти и никогда не возвращаться», – сказал он, и уставился на нее в ужасе, но она по-прежнему смотрела на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, будто была просто отражением в зеркале или в водной глади, позволяя ему таким образом и дальше говорить все эти ужасные вещи.

Закончив, он договорился о новой встрече через неделю. Для этого ему придется встать пораньше, но, к чертям собачьим, почему бы и нет. Он не мог сказать, что ему стало легче, но как минимум, он начал говорить.

***

Остаток выходных он провел выздоравливая, и к началу новой смены легкие его были как новые – может, пару раз всего покашлял, получая истории болезни на новых пациентов.

Казалось, теперь больница пытается доказать ему, что он ошибался, потому что на этом дежурстве было именно то, за что он и любил неотложную медицину: он вправлял кости, накладывал швы, успокаивал ребенка, перепуганного до смерти, с переломом по типу зеленой ветки* – такой даже не требовал гипса; а потом он перешел в следующую смотровую, и там был мистер Уалдинг.

– Здравствуйте, – сказал Стив, усаживаясь на стул перед компьютером; но перед тем как войти в систему, он развернулся к кровати, потянулся и взял мистера Уалдинга за руку. – Как ваши дела?

Мистер Уалдинг рассмеялся, но в глазах его стояли слезы. 

– Не очень, доктор Роджерс, не очень.

– Обращались к кому-то из психотерапевтов, которых порекомендовал ваш доктор? – спрашивать такое было действительно неловко.

– Нет, нет. Не хочу никого беспокоить. С тех пор, как Дженни не стало...

– Знаю, – мягко сказал Стив. – Знаю.

С минуту они посидели в тишине, вернее, в том ее подобии, что возможно в приемном покое неотложки, а потом Стив спросил: 

– Лин сказала, у вас новый абсцесс**?

– Да, вот тут, – мистер Уалдинг показал на внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Скорее всего, такой же жуткий, как предыдущие. Его тело разлагалось заживо, но ему, казалось, и дела нет – он обращался за помощью лишь после того, как проблему замечала медсестра. И всегда на той стадии, когда уже требовалась неотложная помощь (или медсестры, совершающие визиты на дом, думали, что требуется; хотя с таким справился бы и участковый доктор). К счастью, на этот раз Лин вызвала пациента забрать новые препараты, и у Стива появилась возможность осмотреть его по-быстрому.

Стив попросил его откинуться и подняться на кровати повыше, затем он подоткнул край больничной распашонки, прикрывая бедра мистера Уалдинга, чтобы тот чувствовал себя более комфортно. Лин заранее принесла необходимый набор, и Стив сам подготовил себе рабочее поле, подстелив пеленку под немощную, худую ногу, с кожей настолько хрупкой, что, казалось, она может порваться, если дунуть слишком резко. Темные вены змеились под поверхностью, бордовые и отлично различимые. Он быстро проверил на предмет отеков, нажав большим пальцем у лодыжки – и кожа побелела, а ямка от пальца не восстанавливалась долгое время. Пора добавлять «Лазикс»***.

Сам абсцесс оказался не сложным. Пару минут, немного боли и гноя спустя мистер Уалдинг уже медленно усаживался обратно – Стив поддерживал его под спину, как и многих других до него. Пока Стив пытался убедить его в следующий раз позвонить лечащему врачу пораньше, мистер Уалдинг все еще плакал.

– Я понимаю, – сказал он. – Но раньше у меня была Дженни, и она заставляла меня.

Стив кивнул. Неотложка переполнена. В приемном – очередь; полная комната людей, раздраженных вынужденным ожиданием, и у него нет времени на этот разговор, хотя все, чего ему хотелось прямо сейчас – провести с мистером Уалдингом столько времени, сколько тому нужно: выслушать про Дженни, как она могла заставить его рассмеяться, даже когда сама лишилась всех волос после химиотерапии, или как она любила мороженное – оно помогало от болячек во рту, и как ей становилось лучше, пока все не закончилось. Он все их слышал раньше. И не возражал бы услышать еще.  
Дженни умерла в почтенном возрасте. Такое не считается трагедией. Но для мистера Уалдинга она была всем, так же, как всем теперь стала ее смерть; он и сам покидал этот мир, одну за другой обрывая связи с ним, пока их не останется совсем.

Когда Стив был студентом-медиком, подобное было самым страшным для него, даже хуже чем вскрытые грудные клетки на операциях или сыпь и мокнущие раны. Но теперь все это ощущалось правильным – быть здесь, смотреть, как жизнь покидает мистера Уалдинга и утекает прямиком в рай.

Мистер Уалдинг вздрогнул, замолчал на середине истории, потому что силы его закончились. Стив понимал, что задержался с ним слишком надолго – уже две медсестры заглянули в дверь – он видел их сквозь занавеску, но мистер Уалдинг продолжал, и Стив просто глянул на них, отсылая прочь. Наверняка они разозлились, но это было неважно.

 

* перелом по типу зеленой ветки – поднадкостничный перелом лучезапястной кости, бывает только у детей до 7 лет (поэтому не стоит дергать детей вверх, когда ведешь за запястье). Смысл в том, что кости еще не прочные. и перелом происходит под надкостницей, которая сама фиксирует его – поэтому гипс не нужен.  
** абсцесс – гнойное образование под кожей. Причины: инфекция после инъекции, в конкретном случае, скорее всего, общая слабость иммунитета.  
*** «Лазикс» – внутривенное/внутримышечное мочегонное, помогает справиться с отеками, когда сам организм не может выгнать скапливающуюся жидкость.

***

Позже он рассказал эту историю по телефону Баки, пока накладывал пару швов на прохудившуюся диванную подушку – телефон он зажал между плечом и ухом.

– Интересно, – сказал Баки. – А есть какая-то область в медицине, в которой полагается слушать людей, которые говорят о смерти?

– Да, вроде того, – ответил Стив, не особо фокусируясь на его словах. – Паллиативный уход*.

– И что, это работает?

– В целом, да. Основная идея… делать так, чтобы людям было удобно. Помогать комфортно прожить то время, что осталось.

– И почему бы тебе этим не заняться?

– Ну, это довольно новая область. Хирургия была намного привлекательней. Куда еще пойти геройствовать, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Баки ответил: 

– Думаю, это чертовски по-геройски – помогать людям умереть спокойно.

Стив помолчал с минуту. 

– Наверное. Никогда об этом так не думал. Паллиативный уход может быть довольно выматывающим, там все вращается вокруг смерти, день за днем.

– Смерти, само собой, но и жизни тоже. Чем меньше осталось – тем больше хочешь успеть. Тем сильнее ценишь.

Они помолчали. В разговорах с Баки по телефону именно это было одним из самых уютных, милых моментов – он никогда не пытался заполнить паузы словами. Просто позволял им быть частью разговора.

– Я был у мозгоправа, – сказал Стив.

– Хорошо.

– Ты все еще видишься со своим?

– Ты же знаешь, что да. По его словам, нужна еще как минимум пара месяцев.

– Что он говорит обо мне?

Баки с минуту помолчал, и Стив поспешил добавить: 

– Ты не обязан отвечать.

– Нет, все в порядке, – деланно безразличным голосом ответил Баки. – Говорит, я должен быть внимательнее к тому, сколько времени и сил отдаю тебе, учитывая, что ты сам не особо охотно заботишься о собственной безопасности.

– Собственной… безопасности? Я веду довольно безопасный образ жизни. С парашютом не прыгаю и другим подобным вещами не занимаюсь.

– Нет. Но ты должен думать и о психологической безопасности тоже.

– Знаешь, что забавно? – ему осталось наложить еще несколько швов на подушку. – Брюс велел мне быть поосторожнее с тобой в тот раз, когда я вас познакомил.

– Да?

– Он сказал, ты выглядишь… действительно выпотрошенным.

– Я все еще довольно выпотрошен.

– Мне кажется, тебе становится лучше. Ты начал больше разговаривать.

– Сказал парень, который болтает не затыкаясь.

– Просто предположил.

– Да все в порядке.

– Да, знаю.

Он закончил со швами, завязал узел. Было странно шить обычной иглой, теперь, когда он привык к зажимам и швейным наборам**. Но навык терять тоже не стоило. Шить его научила мама, и когда она, работая по несколько смен без перерыва, была слишком занята чтобы чинить его одежду, он делал это сам.

Баки спросил: 

– Какие у тебя сейчас будут смены?

– Шесть по десять***. Сказал им, что больше не хочу сумасшедших блоков по тридцать два часа.

– Хорошо, тебе нужно больше времени вне больницы.

– Я только что провел кучу времени вне больницы, просто мне выдали его разом, и я не придумал, что с ним всем сделать.

– Угу, за исключением того, что ты свалился болеть.

– Так точно.

– А хобби какого-нибудь у тебя нет?

– Вообще-то нет.

– А что ты делал до того, как мы начали проводить время вместе?

– Иногда виделся с друзьями или бегал.

– Это все не занимает много времени.

– Мно-о-ого бегал.

– Значит, пока мы просто гуляем, ты раздумываешь, что мог бы в это время побегать? Думаю, я бы мог составить тебе компанию. Вроде как ничего сложного.

– Не, честно говоря, я все еще иногда бегаю и совсем не чувствую недостатка бега в организме. Это было… наверное чересчур. Может, я слишком много бегал. – Он и правда тогда здорово схуднул, особенно в первые два года после возвращения, но не то чтобы он готов был это признать. Плохо ел и от неподвижного сидения дома под кожей начинало зудеть.

– Уезжаешь куда-нибудь на Рождество? – спросил Баки.

– Нет, дежурю.

– Отстой.

– Я всегда дежурю на Рождество. Беру смены, потому что у всех остальных врачей семьи.

– А у тебя нет?

– Мама умерла. Братьев-сестер и не было.

– Сочувствую.

– Нет, все нормально. А ты? Проведешь время с сестрой?

– Да, она живет совсем недалеко, за городом, и я обычно приезжаю до праздников. Отоспаться на их диване, как следует избаловать племянников...

– Здорово.

– Хотя я всегда возвращаюсь домой на следующий день. Ты должен прийти.

Стив рассмеялся:

– Ладно. При условии, что мы не будем смотреть ничего, кроме «Звездного пути».

– Говорил же, что тебе понравится!

– Заткнись, я не сказал, что мне понравилось.

– А ты себя так ведешь. Очень… показательно.

– Умник.

– Так и есть.

Он подхватил диванную подушку и устроил ее на место. 

– Значит, день подарков****?

– Я его так не называю, но да.

– Ладно. Мне что-нибудь принести?

– Да. М… еды. И еще попить что-нибудь захвати. В общем, я тебе список пришлю, что брать.

– Хочешь что-нибудь алкогольное?

– Господи, нет. А то потом будет полная задница со сном.

– О, точно, забыл. Ты все еще на «тразодоне»? Я говорил, что тоже его пробовал?

– Шутишь? Нет, они хотят, чтобы я спал самостоятельно, видимо, силой воли.

– И как оно?

– Да вроде нормально. Сплю. Получаю достаточное количество ночного отдыха, – он явно что-то процитировал .

– А в чем трудности – плохо засыпаешь или просыпаешься слишком рано? Или и то, и то?

– И то, и то, но ты, позволь мне напомнить для тугодумов, не мой лечащий доктор. Поэтому просто прекрати.

– Прости, прости, привычка. Мне он тоже не помог. Брюс говорит, стоит попробовать еще раз – вместе с медитацией.

– А он плохого не посоветует. Мог бы завести себе новую хорошую привычку.

– Для этого понадобится слишком много времени, – но он не стал говорить, что от медитации у него появляется чувство, будто сначала он стаскивает слишком тесные ботинки, а потом, когда ноги начинают опухают, он пытается засунуть их обратно, и они болят еще сильнее. Его мозгам не нравились маленькие перерывы. Казалось особенно нечестным возвращаться, зная, что будет так же плохо.

– Так мы вроде выяснили, что у тебя его хватает. Во всяком случае, когда ты не в больнице.

– Угу. Вроде того, – вздохнул Стив. – А ты медитируешь?

– Иногда. Но у меня не очень хорошо это получается.

– Да?

– Слишком сильно напоминает работу. – И Стив знал, что он имеет в виду старую работу, бесконечное ожидание под окном или на крыше.

– А.

– Да. Мой терапевт говорит, можно напевать про себя что-нибудь вроде строчки из колыбельной «Греби, греби, греби на лодке»***** очень медленно, просто чтобы занять чем-то голову. Но блин…

– Мне нравится, – сказал Стив. – Нравятся наши телефонные разговоры.

Он ощутил неловкость этих слов, стоило только произнести их вслух, нет, даже раньше; но вместе с тем у него было странное чувство, словно он должен это сказать. На тот случай, если Баки не знает.

Через пару секунд Баки ответил: 

– Да, мне тоже.

*Паллиативная медицина – все, что связано с поддержанием жизни умирающего пациента – операции (от которых не наступает выздоровления, но улучшается качество жизни), процедуры, уход.  
** в швейном наборе игла полукруглая и нитка к ней уже приделана, ничего не нужно вставлять. Ее держат зажимом, а не руками (удобнее манипулировать внутри раны).  
*** Шесть дней по десять часов – стандартная врачебная смена дежурного врача. В США с 7 утра до 7 вечера (или с 8 вечера до 6 утра). Здесь – шесть дней по десять часов.  
**** День подарков – 26 декабря, день, когда в США открывают рождественские подарки.  
***** песенка-колыбельная https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7otAJa3jui8 (Греби, греби, греби на лодке/Мягко вниз по теченью/ Весело, весело, весело, весело/ Жизнь – это мечта! (несмотря ни на что).

***

Следующие пару дней на работе было вполне терпимо. Он чувствовал себя практически трупом, выбираясь утром из постели для визита к терапевту, но тем не менее добрался туда почти человеком. Его терапевт, Хелен, спросила:

– Можете побольше рассказать о том, что вас беспокоит в вашей работе?

Это было так похоже на то, о чем он сам обычно спрашивал пациентов, что он рассмеялся. Пришлось объяснять, почему.

– Профессиональная психотерапия имеет много общего с другими медицинскими дисциплинами, – сказала она. – У медицины и психологии вообще много пересечений.

– Психиатрия, например?*

На ее лице мелькнул призрак улыбки. 

– Ну, между психологией и психиатрией есть ряд отличий, но да, в целом это основное пересечение.

– Знаете, я подумывал пойти в психиатрию, перед специализацией, но это было так, несерьезно. Не мог представить, как я буду заниматься чем-то подобным.

– А чем могли представить?

– Хирургией. И только ей. Казалось как-то… легче. По многим причинам, но в основном – ты почти не видишь пациента, тебе не нужно узнавать его, и если все идет как положено, они приходят к тебе с проблемой, ты ее решаешь – и они возвращаются домой как новенькие. Как-то так я себе и представлял работу в неотложке, когда выбирал будущую карьеру.

– Вас это по-прежнему привлекает?

Он помолчал какое-то время. 

– Нет… не думаю. Мне раньше нравилось, что не нужно сближаться с пациентами. Но теперь… Меня удручает, что я почти никогда не вижу одного и того же пациента дважды. А если и вижу, то, как правило, не помню их. Вижу записи, которые сам делал в прошлом году – и словно их делал кто-то другой.

– А те пациенты, которых вы видите чаще? По-моему, вы недавно упоминали одного из них?

– Да. Особенно пожилые пациенты. Они возвращаются, потому что учмедки – простите, участковые медицинские сестры – часто работают без врача на участке, и они не хотят брать на себя лишней ответственности – я так думаю – поэтому если им кажется, что что-то не так, даже какая-то мелочь, пациенты направляются в неотложку.

– И у вас завязываются отношения с такими пациентами?

– С некоторыми из них. Некоторые из них уже не в том состоянии. Например, есть одна женщина, восьмидесяти лет, уже почти не может говорить, и приходящая с ней медсестра вынуждена объяснять, в чем дело и, клянусь, иногда она ошибается.

– А что с теми пациентами, которых вам удается узнать получше?

Он посмотрел в окно. Их было не так уж и много, может, человек шесть, и не так часто он их видел, но он не мог повернуться обратно к ней, не мог встретить ее взгляд.

– Я им не помогаю, – сказал он. И словно он разом предал всю свою работу, все, что делал и всех, кто ползал в этом муравейнике неотложки. – Я делаю что-то, но это не то, что им нужно. Они хотят поговорить, хотят, чтобы кто-то выслушал их, они хотят… ну, вас. Или кого-то вроде вас. А у меня просто нет времени.

– Врачи часто говорят, что нехватка времени способствует профессиональному выгоранию.

– А разве не так? Неправильно просто выкидывать их на улицу.

– Это то, что, как вам кажется, вы делаете?

– Это то, что я делаю. Что мы все делаем. Мы принимаем их, обрабатываем раны, решаем проблемы с кишечником или что там еще может случиться, а потом выписываем их домой. Принять и выписать, так быстро, как только возможно. И всегда за дверью полно других ждущих.

– И что вы чувствуете по поводу этих ждущих пациентов?

– Ненавижу их, – ответил он и, схватив собственное запястье, впился в него ногтями.

Она молчала, ждала, чтобы он продолжил. Господи, эти сеансы просто отстой.

– Знаю, звучит ужасно. Не по-человечески. Но вы должны понять. Половина из них – ладно, может, я и преувеличиваю, но чувствуется именно так. Они приходят за наркотиками. Только за ними. А мы – не наркологи, мы не можем им помочь разобраться с этим, да большинство из них и не хотят помощи, даже если бы мы и могли; и это так бессмысленно – накачать их наркотой и просто отпустить домой. Но любая попытка разобраться приведет к тому, что прием затянется, очередь будет недовольна, и на нас посыпятся жалобы. Жалобы – потому что мы не выдали им достаточно наркотиков для перепродажи или передоза.

– И как вы себя по этому поводу чувствуете?

– Дерьмово. Старался избегать этого так долго, как только мог – и провалился.

– У вас ничего не получилось?

Он снова отвернулся к окну. Через дорогу высилось серое здание, во всяком случае, оно казалось серым в тусклом свете зимнего утра. Где-то посередине у него был большой выступ. И много окон, наверное, офисы. Может, люди в здании рассматривают соседнее и удивляются, чем могут заниматься пациенты на приеме у психотерапевта. Может, рассматривают их с интересом, словно рыдания – это спорт.

– Да, – признание кажется одновременно невыносимо тяжелым — и совершенно невесомым. – Я… да.

– Вы работаете врачом неотложного отделения – мало кто посчитает, что у вас ничего не получилось.

– Они не делали мою работу.

– Можете побольше рассказать, почему вы считаете, что что у вас ничего не вышло?

– Я никому не помогаю. Не делаю того, что должен. Да, наложил пару швов – и что с того? Я им для этого не нужен. Фельдшер может такое сделать. Или я вправил кость – это тоже может сделать кто-то еще. Где мой вклад, что я делаю такого, чего не мог бы сделать кто-то другой? Где там я?

– А вы чувствуете какую-то эмоциональную вовлеченность?

– Нет. – И этот ответ пришел практически мгновенно. – Там нет ничего моего. Ничего. Лишь дежурное выражение на лице и набор заученных действий.

Она откинулась на спинку кресла и посмотрела на него, приткнувшегося на кушетке, отползшего так далеко от нее, что – и он только сейчас это сообразил – казалось, он готов был сбежать.

– Вы задумывались, что можно было бы поменять, захоти вы сделать это?

– Нет. Ну, почти нет.

– Почему вы сказали «почти»?

– Я точно знаю одну вещь, которую я бы хотел изменить, – он попытался сказать это легко, с улыбкой, но лицо его не желало сотрудничать, – но она не связана с моей работой.

– Похоже, вы не позволяете себе тратить много времени на личную жизнь.

– Да. Так и есть. Но у меня появился друг, с которым я бы хотел начать более романтические отношения, и я думаю, он… – он все еще спотыкался, обозначая пол избранника, даже сейчас, – не был бы против. Но он думает, сначала мне нужно голову поставить на место.

– Вы думаете, он прав?

Стиву хотелось прекратить рассматривать здание через дорогу. Кто-то наклеил на окна бумажные снежинки, наверное, их вырезал чей-то ребенок.

– Угу. Честно говоря, да.

Она смотрела на него, он видел это краем глаза, и когда он быстро перевел на нее взгляд, она все еще смотрела – так, словно ждала, что вот сейчас он что-то поймет.

– Как думаете, что нужно сделать для того, чтобы поставить ее на место?

– Не знаю.

– Ну, а что сейчас не так с вашей головой?

– Я возвращаюсь с работы мертвым от усталости. И чувствую себя таким же. А потом – просто падаю спать, хотя у меня не особо хорошо это получается. Мой бывший… как раз считал, что в этом проблема. Говорил, что хочет от жизни большего, чем ждать, пока у меня появится свободное время.

– Это было единственной проблемой?

– Нет. Я был… спустя какое-то время я стал холоден с ним. В смысле, сначала все было в порядке, я находил для него время, но потом как-то так получилось, что он начал просить все больше, а у меня уже не было сил. Я был пуст. Совсем, до самого дна.

– И это было из-за работы?

– Угу. Из-за нее. Я возвращался, а он хотел поговорить, или сходить куда-нибудь, а я даже в выходные ничего не хотел. Хотел сидеть дома в одиночестве.

– Такой подход не способствует отношениям.

– Он и не способствовал. Это был просто ад. И я не виню его за то, что он ушел. Думаю, я его просто вынудил.

– Думаете, вы сделали это намеренно?

– Нет. Нет. Просто… побочный эффект.

В окне четырьмя этажами выше того, что с бумажными снежинками, стоял фикус размером с Годзиллу. Его листва закрывала всю раму, распластавшись по стеклу. Вряд ли холод пойдет ему на пользу.

– Кажется, ваша работа приносит серьезные неприятности вашей личной жизни.

– Не знаю, кем бы я был без нее, – сказал он, а когда она подняла брови, явно ему сочувствуя, он добавил: – Я так облажался.

– Есть идеи, что бы вам хотелось предпринять по этому поводу?

– Да вроде того.

*Психиатрия – раздел медицины, назначение которой – распознавание и лечение психических расстройств (практика требует врачебного диплома). Психология – наука, изучающая закономерности возникновения, развития и функционирования психики. Психотерапия – пограничная наука, занимается вопросами лечебного воздействия на психику и через психику на организм человека, направленного на избавление человека от проблем эмоционального, личностного, социального характера (может практиковать как психиатр, так и психолог, но последний ограничен в назначении медикаментозной терапии).

***

В этот день он добрался до работы уже вымотанным. День выдался неплохим. Было сравнительно тихо – люди явно готовились получать все свои травмы и совершать злодеяния на праздники. А до них оставалась еще пара дней.

Он забыл поздороваться с первым пациентом и вспомнил об этом, уже начав осмотр, так что постарался не париться по этому поводу, хотя сам факт этого еще долго царапал изнутри.

Он правил сломанные пальцы на руках и ногах, справился с довольно тяжелым случаем асфальтовой болезни* и осмотрел парня, который думал, что у него аппендицит (оказалось, изжога).

– Там холодно снаружи, док, – сказал парень вроде-как-с-аппендицитом.

– Да? Пару часов там не был.

– Угу, и становится хуже. Ночь будет холодной.

Он выписал рецепт на омепразол** и посмотрел на пациента, улыбаясь, с дежурным выражением на лице. 

– Все в порядке, мистер… – он незаметно глянул в компьютер, – Томпсон, вот это вам как раз поможет.

– Вы уверены, что я от этого не умру?

– На основании ваших симптомов и результатах анализов могу гарантировать, что в настоящее время нет никакой угрозы умереть от разорвавшегося аппендикса. Если боль усилится, вместо того чтобы уменьшаться, можете снова обратиться к нам.

– Ладно, – ответил пациент, успокаиваясь.

Стив был в вечернюю смену***, поэтому и оказался в приемном отделении этой холодной, жутко холодной, пробирающей до костей ночью. 

Первый из бездомных с переохлаждением поступил в районе десяти вечера. Достаточно поздно, чтобы по-настоящему подмерзнуть, так, что прохожие заметили и позвонили девять-один-один.

Он подогнал каталку с согревающей системой, парамедики помогли переложить туда бездомного, и он запустил ее, так что в течение пары минут одеяло – хотя больше это походило на мешок, наполненный горячим воздухом – начало свою работу, поднимаясь и опускаясь, обтекая тело пациента, работая как бутылка с горячей водой, но более тщательно.

Как только пациент достаточно согреется, им придется его выписать. Стив вызвал дежурного социального работника, просто на всякий случай, и когда пациент пришел в себя, она побеседовала с ним, постаралась уговорить отправиться в одну из ночлежек (уже забитых под завязку).

В течение следующих трех часов (Стив должен был уйти в полночь, но кто считает?) поступило еще трое, две женщины и мужчина, измотанные, больные. Одна из женщин бредила, и потребовалось ввести препараты и зафиксировать ее, только после этого они смогли поместить ее обратно в согревающую систему. Последняя женщина, с длинными седыми волосами, не мытыми уже несколько месяцев, умиротворяюще улыбалась, устроившись на одеяле.

Больничные волонтеры, в основном школьники старших классов и колледжей, собирающиеся стать врачами или нуждающиеся в часах общественных работ****для вступительных документов, разбирали одеяла из специального шкафа с подогревом и разносили их тем, кто жаловался на холод. Еще они разносили кофе ожидающим членам семей – он замечал это каждый раз, выходя в зал ожидания. Он как минимум дважды ловил родственников на попытках напоить кофе пациентов, несмотря на строгий запрет на употребление любых жидкостей и продуктов, до тех пор пока пациент не будет осмотрен доктором и не станет ясно, что он не нуждается в срочной операции.

В коридоре его за руку схватила женщина. 

– Доктор, – сказала она, – мою сестру не прекращает рвать. Когда вы сможете ее осмотреть?

– Простите, – он осторожно похлопал ее по руке, пытаясь освободиться. – Я посмотрю, если одна из сестер сможет подойти.

Такого рода обещания постоянно даются в приемном покое, но они очень редко выполняются. Слишком много всего и каждый уже занят по самое не хочу, а не так, словно они не понимают, как много людей ждет, и как мало у них времени, чтобы сделать то, что должно быть сделано.

Эллиот повернулся и посмотрел на него. 

– Господи, – сказал он. – Стив. Иди домой.

– Хочешь пройтись по историям пациентов, которых я тебе оставляю?

– Честно? Нет. Собираюсь свалить это на резидента. Но давай, говори что считаешь нужным, если тебе от этого полегчает.

– Вкратце: ждем анализов для второй, третьей, девятой и пятнадцатой смотровых. Отогреваем в первой, седьмой и восьмой. В двенадцатой у пациента была гипотермия, но он уже должен быть готов к выписке, ты там сам посмотри, и социальный работник пытается найти ему ночлежку.

– Замечательно. Ненавижу заморозки.

– В четвертой подозрение на инфаркт, в пятой вроде как сломанное запястье, в тринадцатой было два приступа рвоты с момента поступления.

– Замечательно. В четырнадцатой?

– Шизофреничка, не на препаратах. Не понял пока, что не так, но вроде бы что-то с животом. Она отказывается от смотра.

– Кто ее привез?

– Мать. Но не похоже, что ей повезет с уговорами на осмотр сильнее, чем нам.

– Замечательно. Как думаешь, нам понадобиться ее фиксировать?

– Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет.

– Ладно, теперь я полностью в курсе. А ты вали отсюда.

– Угу. Ладно.

– Стив. С ними все будет хорошо. Иди домой.

Когда ты проводишь где-то все свое время – или, как минимум, больше времени, чем ты сам готов признать – даже если там ты не особо счастлив, ты чувствуешь себя там комфортно. Иногда Стив думал, насколько сильно приемный покой ощущается домом, домом неблагополучным, где все, что он получает – бесконечный поток ворчания, осуждения и требовательных родственников.

Он не стал принимать душ, потому что для разнообразия сегодня не был облит чем-нибудь отвратительным, и снаружи было так холодно, что он бы себе что-нибудь отморозил, выйдя с влажной головой. Прогулка вышла короткой, и уже дома он принял долгий горячий душ, размышляя, а получит ли та женщина со спокойным взглядом место в ночлежке или они просто продержат ее до утра и отправят обратно на улицу.

По крайне мере, сегодня не было наркоманов. Никого даже вызывающего такие подозрения. Никто не жаловался на головные боли, на зубы, на необъяснимую ломоту в спине или почечные камни и «но я аллергик, док, на контраст; док, мне просто нужно что-нибудь, ну, продержаться».

Выбравшись из душа, он подумал о том, чтобы отправиться в постель, но на душе было немного тревожно, как обычно бывает после смен, и он не хотел лежать там, между сном и бодрствованием, погребенным под прессом огромного, шумного мира, что окружал его. В качестве компромисса он взял в постель ноутбук и смотрел старые фильмы, мюзиклы тридцатых годов, до тех пор, пока не заснул где-то между улыбкой Фреда Астэра и юбкой Джинджер Роджерс, набегающей, словно волна. 

Он проснулся около четырех, закрыл ноутбук, отпихнул его в сторону и заснул, на сей раз уже до самого утра.

Когда он проснулся, до работы оставалась еще пара часов, поэтому он отправился на первую за последние несколько дней пробежку. Первый раз, когда он провел без пробежки больше чем день-другой, случился пока он болел, и сейчас глоток холодного воздуха ощущался как удар. Мороз не собирался отступать, наоборот, все крепчал, а значит, неотложку ждет еще одна холодная ночь. Еще одна ночь, когда бездомные пациенты, приползут в отделение близкими к смерти.

Иногда мертвыми они и поступали, замерзшие так, что не спасали никакие меры. Эти пациенты вызывали у него чувство потери, а еще почему-то нездоровую зависть. Они выбрались. Смогли убежать.

Он замедлился, забыв, где находится – мысль, только что мелькнувшая, заполняла голову, ширилась, росла: он завидовал умирающим пациентам.

Психотерапия имеет такой эффект – помещает в голову бомбу, которая потом детонирует, пока ты просто делаешь свои дела, упражняешься в умении справляться с ними.

Он будто наяву услышал, как Хелен спрашивает его: “Можете рассказать об этом побольше? Думаете, вы хотели бы умереть?”

И нет, на самом деле, нет. Но иногда кажется, что это (синие губы, синюшная кожа, черная щетина на сером, безвольном, пустом лице) лучше, чем его жизнь.

И это действительно лажа.

*Асфальтовая болезнь – стесанная об асфальт кожа.  
**Вечерняя смена – с 4 дня до 12 ночи.  
***Омепразол – препарат для лечения гастрита и язвенной болезни (изжога может быть одним из симптомов гастрита)  
****Для поступления в престижные американские университеты мало оценок, нужно предоставить список часов волонтерской работы за последние несколько лет.

***

Вернувшись с прогулки, Стив позвонил Сэму – они не созванивались уже какое-то время.

– Привет. – В голосе Сэма звучала настороженная радость.

– Занят?

– Нет, нет. – Стив слышал тихое звяканье кастрюль на заднем плане. Готовит обед, подумал он, а может, убирается.

– Я хожу на сеансы к одному из рекомендованных тобой психотерапевтов.

– Ого, отличная новость. – в голосе его не было ничего наигранного, словно новость его действительно обрадовала и, наверное, немного удивила. Может, просто опыт.

– Да. Пока… все идет хорошо. Да и была-то всего пара встреч.

– Как думаешь, тебе это подходит?

– Да. Она… дает мне возможность выговориться. Не выглядит расстроенной, если то, что я говорю, звучит ужасно.

– Ну, это такая работа.

– Понимаю. Но это классно, что можно просто выговориться.

– Да, – сказал Сэм, и в голосе его не было ни намека на то, что он провел месяцы, пытаясь убедить Стива поговорить с ним – да с кем угодно.

– Наверное, я позволил всему зайти даже дальше, чем сам понимал. Думал, я в порядке. В смысле, я и был в порядке – на работе. И думал, это значит, что и вообще все как надо.

Сэм уклончиво хмыкнул.

– Нет, я не имею ввиду все. Ясное дело. Ты был прав. Я должен был давным-давно тебя послушаться.

– Рад, что ты делаешь это сейчас.

– Я хочу извиниться. За все, что тебе пришлось из-за меня вытерпеть.

– Не буду говорить, что всё в порядке, потому что это был полный отстой – но я на самом деле рад, что теперь ты с кем-то видишься.

Стив подумал, что он, очевидно, имеет в виду терапевта. Очевидно. Но спрашивать не стал.

– А ты сам-то как? – спросил он вместо этого.

Сэм издал задумчивое «ммм», и Стив сел прямее.

– Неплохо. Осень была странная, но вроде как сейчас у меня подобралась хорошая группа пациентов, и они показывают неплохой прогресс, в той или иной степени.

– А ты… встречаешься с кем-то?

– Ой, вот только не надо этого.

– Чего?

– Делать вид, что пытаешься снова со мной замутить, – голос Сэма все еще был ровным, но было слышно, как близко он к своему пределу.

– О господи, прости меня! Я не поэтому спросил, я даже не пытался. Просто… хочу чтобы ты был счастлив.

– И что, я не могу быть счастлив в одиночестве?

– Это… черт, от объяснений только хуже. Прости.

– Да в порядке все. Просто не играй со мной в эти дерьмовые игры. Слишком у нас с тобой богатая для этого история. – И «история» была отличным словом, чтобы обозначить то, чем стало их прошлое, очищенное от налипшей грязи и любви, потраченной впустую и никому не нужной.

– Ты прав. Буду совать нос только в свои дела.

– Я никогда и не думал, что я тебе не нравился, Стив. Или даже что ты меня не любил. Ты просто… был слишком занят для любых отношений.

Именно на эту тему они неоднократно ругались раньше, и сейчас Стив был готов сделать что угодно, только бы не повторить этого – если такое вообще возможно.

– Ты прав.

На минуту Сэм затих, даже стук кастрюль прекратился.

– Черт, прости меня. Я знаю, что ты хотел как лучше.

– Я не всегда знаю, что лучше, – отозвался Стив.

– Если честно, я пару раз тут кое с кем встречался. И, думаю, хотел бы встретиться снова.

– О! Здорово, дай мне знать, если надо будет надрать ему задницу.

– Стив, ты доктор-доходяга. Даже если бы ты мог надрать кому-то задницу, потом бы ты лишился врачебной лицензии. И уж точно не ты защитник моей добродетели.

– Ай, ты ранил меня в самое сердце!

– Пургу не неси.

– Ладно, все с моим сердцем в порядке. Задницы я надираю так себе.

– Я боюсь спросить, как твоя работа?

– Все по-старому. Работаю короткие смены и хреново сплю, о чем, в основном, и говорю с терапевтом.

– Ну, разговоры это хорошо.

– Говоришь как заинтересованное лицо.

– Если однажды люди перестанут говорить, у меня будут проблемы, это точно.

Они поговорили еще немного – о планах Сэма на праздники (провести время с семьей) и о том, пытался ли Стив использовать те дыхательные техники, что рекомендовал ему Сэм, для расслабления на работе (нет, не пытался).

Наконец Сэм сказал:

– Слушай, должен тебе кое в чем признаться.

– Да?

– Чувствую себя немного… задетым. Чувствую... Ревность тут не совсем то слово. Но я потратил так много времени, пытаясь убедить тебя, что что-то не так, а ты продолжал посылать меня куда подальше, а потом ты встретил какого-то нового парня, который и двух слов тебе не сказал, и внезапно ты отправляешься к терапевту и получаешь парочку меняющих жизнь озарений. Почему сейчас?

– Сколько нужно психотерапевтов, чтобы поменять лампочку?

– Ой, ну правда, Стив!

– Сэм.

– Стив.

– Просто скажи.

– Один. – Он вздохнул, тяжело, глубоко и обиженно.

– Но?..

– Но нужно чтобы лампочка хотела меняться.

– Я не хотел меняться, – Стив яростно потряс спагеттиной, найденной под тостером. – Ты же не мог заставить меня понять, что мне это нужно.

– Ну охренеть!

– А сейчас, думаю, я достиг дна. Что-то изменилось – или… я должен был измениться. Время пришло.

– Я рад, что оно все-таки пришло. Даже если это случилось в мое отсутствие.

– Это не… Не думай, что это какая-то магия, словно я встретил его, и до меня дошло. Просто… много всего сошлось.

– Понятно, – и голос Сэма немного смягчился. Не до конца – но уже что-то.

Они пока были не в тех отношениях, чтобы говорить о новых людях в их жизни. Было еще рано. Воспоминания все еще были слишком свежи (о том разе, когда они провели целых три выходных дня вместе, отправившись в поход – к большому неудовольствию Сэма, и Стив, ухмыляясь, стоял посреди ручья на кочке и пытался схватить рыбу, а Сэм кричал ему с другого берега: «Вообще не представляю, что тебя так радует!!» – а затем, ночью, в палатке, Стив целовал его в шею, оставляя засосы, и Сэм откидывал голову на надувную подушку и тихо стонал, пока Стив шептал ему на ухо пошлые и приятные обещания, которые так и не сдержал; о том разе, когда Сэм разбудил его, как раз ко времени выхода на работу, с комплектом подготовленной одежды; или когда Стив появился на официальном приеме, при параде и в смокинге, а Сэм, уже ждущий его, поднял глаза, и лицо его смягчилось, озаряясь улыбкой, Стив улыбнулся, поправил запонки на рукавах, и Сэм обнял его за талию; о том разе, когда Сэм пришел домой с красными глазами и не хотел этого обсуждать, и Стив уронил его на кровать и трахал, входя длинными, медленными, уверенными движениями до тех пор, пока Сэм не смог заснуть).

– Собираешься на Наташину новогоднюю вечеринку?

– Скорее всего.

– А я пока думаю.

– Не придешь – и сердце ее будет разбито. Ты вроде как лучший буфер между ней и Клинтом.

– Не уверен, что ей нужен буфер.

– Если бы ей не был нужен буфер, она бы уже поселила его в в своем пыточном секс-подвале.

– У нас нет доказательств, что у нее есть этот подвал.

– Тем не менее, я абсолютно уверен, что есть.

– Я же не говорю, что ты не прав. Просто никогда не видел доказательств.

– Если она не захочет, чтобы мы их видели – мы и не увидим. Эта крошечная женщина просто пугает.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, она же русская.

– Не думаю, что поэтому. Скорее из-за выражения ее лица, словно ей немедленно нужен скальпель, когда кто-то говорит то, что ей не по нраву.

– Ну, она и правда могла бы перекроить лицо любому, даже не вспотев.

– Видишь? А я про что.

– Ну, я скорее всего, все равно пойду. Других планов у меня нет. Пока. Никогда же не знаешь – может, президент к себе вызовет.

– Это вряд ли, но попытка хорошая.

– Эх, мне пора собираться на работу.

– У тебя действительно какая-то фигня с расписанием.

– Знаю, знаю. Попытаюсь выбить себе график получше. Может, даже выйду в дневные смены.

– О… регулярные дневные смены? О-ла-ла, доктор Роджерс!

– Заткнись, – рассмеялся Стив. – Мне уже пора.

– Угу, конечно. Поосторожнее там.

– Ты тоже.

***

Оставшиеся до Рождества дежурства выдались ничем не примечательными. Разве что стало больше ожогов (свечи, попытки развести огонь, глинтвейн) и последствий уличных потасовок (водка, пиво, глинтвейн).

Рождественским утром он отправился в приемный покой пораньше. Дежурили малой бригадой, где он оказался единственным врачом, хотя у него и был резидент (Тимоти?) и, если что, они могли вызвать поддержку – Кей. (Эллиот был совершенно недоступен, заявив что-то вроде «позвони мне – и сдохнешь», что означало «только если очень, очень, очень надо»).

Казалось, дежурство будет спокойным. Никто бы не рискнул сказать такое в неотложке вслух – это было равносильно вызову богам. Не важно, насколько образованным был врач, какими передовыми медицинскими технологиями располагал – никто такого не говорил.

Ожидая, пока из лаборатории вернутся результаты анализов текущего пациента, Стив даже нашел время присесть и поболтать с сестрами. Джун угостила его клементином из корзины на стойке регистрации (там, где пациенты не могли их облапать; конечно, у врачей тоже грязные руки, но пациенты притаскивали свою, уникальную флору), и он взял, в порядке исключения, очистил и выбросил кожуру в мусорку, а потом присел, слушая рассказы остальных про их семьи.

– Клянусь, – сказал Чарли. – Я беру праздничные смены, лишь бы не выслушивать мамины вопросы, почему я все еще не женат.

– Ну, она просто хочет внуков, – сказала Джун, крутясь на стуле из стороны в сторону.

– Да мне пофигу, что она хочет внуков, я не собираюсь жениться на дочери ее подруги из церкви.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что я не из тех, кто женится!

– А я думала, потому что ни одна женщина не может тебя вынести.

– И это тоже.

– А у вас что? – спросила Джун, глядя на Стива. – Сбежали от семьи?

– Нет, они… у меня никого не осталось из живых родственников.

Лицо Джун смягчилось. 

– Ой, мне очень жаль.

– Мама умерла, когда я учился в колледже, а отец – когда я был совсем маленьким. Он был военным. Поэтому я не против подежурить.

– Конечно, – сказал Чарли. – Мне очень жаль.

Было похоже, что Джун собирается спросить, а что случилось с его матерью, но в итоге она этого не сделала, и он был ей за это благодарен.

***

Позже привезли парня, сделавшего что-то идиотское с елкой (из переданных записей было не очень ясно, а парамедики, доставившие его, только ухмылялись), в фиксирующем воротнике и свекольно-красного цвета, так что потребовалось время, чтобы разобраться. К тому моменту, как они выяснили, что он то ли пытался прыгнуть с макушки, то ли вскарабкаться на нее, хватаясь за ветки, как Кинг-Конг, Стив провел тест на токсины – тот оказался положительным (вот это сюрприз!) на кокаин. Когда парень снова стал нормального цвета, он был весьма подавлен.

Стив провел с ним беседу про необходимость посещения реабилитационного центра* и позвонил в социальную службу, но парень продемонстрировал настолько быстрое и глубокое раскаяние в содеянном, что Стив был абсолютно уверен, что никуда тот обращаться не станет.

Пока они вместе с социальным работником и пациентом сидели в смотровой, из другой комнаты вышел пьяный в хламину, опасно покачивающийся парень и попытался подраться с медбратом. К счастью для всех, выбор его пал на Чарли, который хоть и выглядел как обычный парень с объемным пивным животом, меж тем легко делал Стива в жиме лежа; так что потасовка закончилась тем, что Чарли сгреб дебошира в медвежьи объятия и удерживал, пока к бортам кровати крепили фиксаторы и ждали охранников, чтобы помогли уложить парня.

Таким оно обычно и бывает, Рождество в приемном покое скорой помощи: худший результат, к которому могут привести семейные сборища, путешествия; разница между тем, о чем поет Бинг Кросби**, и тем, что есть на самом деле.

В сопровождении полицейских доставили пациента с резаными ранами, и Стив повозился, зашивая кривой, глубокий порез, что начинался на правом бедре, тянулся по касательной через передний край подвздошной кости и снова уходил вглубь в правый нижний квадрант живота. Кровило сильно, но поверхностно, а значит, с парнем все будет в порядке.

Смена закончилась небольшой трагедией (пятилетняя девочка с массивной аллергической реакцией на бабушкино печенье, хорошо сдобренное арахисовым маслом, и со сломанным зубом из-за интубационного набора, в панике наложенного парамедиками) и такой же небольшой комедией (Кинг-Конг под кокаином, как они прозвали того парня, поскользнулся на льду на выходе из приемника и был вынужден вернуться, чтобы проверить лодыжки и задницу на предмет переломов – но все оказалось в порядке), и еще сотней незначительных мелочей, которые не стоили тех усилий, которые Стив тратил, забивая их в файл на компьютере. Дождавшись прибытия Кей (они договорились, что он поработает днем, а она выйдет попозже, после семейного ужина), он устроился, чтобы надиктовать краткое описание того, что оставлял, сдавая смену – и в это время в комнату заглянула Джун.

– Доктор Роджерс? – позвала она.

Он поставил диктофон на паузу. 

– Да?

– Мы… м… вот это для вас.

– Ой, ну не стоило, – сказал он, но отвернулся от стола и взял подарок. Тот был небольшим и квадратным, и Джун ждала, пока он не откроет его (черт возьми, он сам ничего не принес, даже корзинки с фруктами) и не прочитает открытку, которую, похоже, подписал почти весь персонал приемного покоя. Когда наконец он пробрался сквозь слои безупречной упаковки (явно не дело рук Кей, та не смогла бы обернуть подарок, даже если бы от этого зависела ее жизнь) и увидел это – книгу, старую книгу, в тканевом переплете, ему пришлось пару раз с силой моргнуть.

В руках у него оказалось раннее издание Одена, которое он хотел уже сотню лет, но все никак не решался купить что-то настолько дорогое для себя, потому что он никогда не чувствовал себя вправе делать что-то подобное, не после детства в крошечной квартирке, с мамой, работающей двойные, а иногда и тройные смены подряд и подрабатывающей еще в нескольких больницах, чтобы свести концы с концами. При таком раскладе сердечный приступ, унесший ее жизнь, пока он учился на втором курсе, не должен был стать неожиданностью – но он стал.

– Это много для меня значит, – тихо сказал он, – большое, большое спасибо. Можешь передать всем… спасибо от меня?

Она кивнула – ее глаза тоже блестели слишком сильно – и скрылась за дверью.

По дороге домой он не удержался, пролистал книгу, хотя было уже темно, и разобрать что-то можно было только стоя прямо под фонарем и кляксами тающих снежинок. Он нашел стихотворение, которое почти сразу же вспомнил целиком:

_Кто будет все еще гореть,_  
Когда начнется наказанье?  
Любовь моя,  
В ночи огня и снега,  
Спаси меня от зла. 

*рехаб – реабилитационный центр для зависимых (наркотики, алкоголь, курение), бывает двух видов – тридцатидневный стационар без возможности выхода наружу или двухмесячный 5 раз в неделю по 4 часа. В это время с пациентом работает психолог, назначается терапия. Обычно сначала первое, потом второе.  
** Бинг Кросби – поет в т.ч. White Christmas (Белое Рождество), американский гимн всему хорошему, что произошло за год: собравшейся вместе семьи, у которой все хорошо.  
*** Уистен Хью Оден (1907– 1973) — англо-американский поэт. Одена называют одним из величайших поэтов ХХ века, он писал в жанре интеллектуальной лирики, обращаясь как к социально-радикальной, так и к философско-религиозной проблематике («В настоящее время», «Ахиллов щит», «Дань Клио»).

***

Когда он вернулся домой, что-то тревожное все еще дрожало внутри, так что он включил телевизор и уселся перед ним с ноутбуком на коленях, одним глазом глядя документалку о паре ленивцев, а вторым – просматривая новости о фаворитах предстоящего Суперкубка с сотней утомительных деталей.

Он послал сообщение Баки: «Когда мне завтра прийти?»

_«никаких планов, так что когда захочешь. не раньше обеда»_

«Мне подходит, я только что со смены, и, наверное, пока еще не лягу»

_«что-нибудь жуткое случилось сегодня?»_

Он рассказал Баки про Кинг-Конга под кокаином, и Баки сказал, что это грустно и смешно одновременно (добро пожаловать в медицину, она обеспечит тебе весь спектр: смешно-грустно, грустно-грустно или тупо-грустно, и иногда, чаще всего в акушерской практике – невыносимо-больно-счастливо).

Он не стал рассказывать про парня, наскочившего на Чарли – расскажет это завтра, за едой – и, уложив голову на бок, соскользнул в сон.

***

По дороге к дому Баки он немного отклонился от маршрута и зашел в настоящий продуктовый, а не просто в магазинчик на углу. Людей оказалось немного, и это было приятно.

Баки нажал кнопку открытия двери раньше, чем Стив сказал: «Привет» в домофон, а Стив поднимался, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, несмотря на сумки с продуктами.

Баки оставил дверь приоткрытой, и Стив нашел его на кухне, мычащим под радио какую-то песенку, в которой было много звенящих колокольчиков.

– Как вчера все прошло? – спросил он, опуская сумку рядом с локтем Баки.

Баки подтянул сумку поближе и начал разбирать ее. – Хорошо, все отлично. Мой племянник превращается в ужасающе прекрасного скейтбордиста – если верить его словам, но демонстрации умений пока не было.

– Умения, которые, я просто уверен, он сможет превратить в долгую и здоровую карьеру.

– Не волнуйся, она заставляет его носить шлем, когда он и правда катается.

– Это хорошо. А то я видел детей с переломами черепа размером с небольшой мяч.

– Господи, правда? И чем обычно это заканчивается?

– По разному. Иногда выкарабкиваются. С небольшой помощью нейрохирургов. Иногда все не так хорошо.

– Угу.

– Да.

– О, отлично, ты картошку принес. Хочешь помочь с пюре?

– Легко.

Баки вручил ему допотопную металлическую мялку для картофеля, и Стив уселся рядом с ним на крошечной кухне, пытаясь держать локти поближе к бокам.

– Думал, ты от такой еды еще вчера устал.

– Э-э-э, да мы не делаем традиционный рождественский ужин. Никакого окорока и всякого такого. Просто картофель, тушенный с овощами.

– Ну и правильно. Все равно все уже уставшие.

– Да. – Баки быстро нарезал овощи на маленькой уродливой разделочной доске из яркого пластика. – Вы праздновали Рождество, когда ты был ребенком?

– Издеваешься? Да мы на ночную рождественскую службу ходили. Даже если маме на следующий день было на дежурство, в полночь мы были там – и до самого конца. Столько любви Христа, сколько могло вместить мое детское сердце.

– Ох, блин, нас таскали на службу только когда мама чувствовала себя виноватой, что не делает этого достаточно часто. Может, раз в два года.

– Может, это была одна и та же церковь?

– Наша – Божья Матерь Безупречного Поведения. 

На самом деле церковь, конечно, была непорочного зачатия, но все называли ее именно так. Во всяком случае, умники вроде Баки.

– Хм, нет, мы ходили в Святого Вигстана.

– Мог бы догадаться, – насмешливо фыркнул Баки. – У прихожан церкви Святого Вигстана была репутация надменных, упоротых благочестивцев.

– Но ты же где-то тут вырос, да?

– Да, точнее, не прямо тут – по другую сторону Хайтса. Там были дома с такими крошечными квартирками.

– И потрясающим видом на промышленные застройки?

– Да – если было хоть что-то видно.

– Угу, – сказал Стив, упираясь в мялку, – у нас было то же самое.

– А где твоя мама работала медсестрой? Не в твоей же больнице, да?

– Нет, она работала в травме третьего уровня.

– Ты прости, конечно, но я в ваших уровнях травмы полный ноль.

– Точно, прости. Все равно ее сейчас уже снесли. А раньше называлась «Кинг Дженерал».

– А, ага. Закончил мять?

– Да.

– Тогда подержи.

И под чутким руководством он залил картофель молоком, а Баки поставил кастрюлю на плиту, затем поболтал соусником, что стоял на дальней конфорке, а потом передал Стиву кастрюлю с чем-то, что пахло и выглядело как шкворчащая подливка.

– Ты что, по-тихому решил устроить настоящий рождественский ужин, да?

– Может быть. Но никакого окорока.

– Дался он тебе. Окорок не единственная еда, которую люди едят за рождественским ужином.

– Может, это у вас так было.

– Вообще, у нас всегда был окорок. Но тем не менее.

– Тем не менее, если нет окорока, это не рождественский ужин, а просто старое доброе картофельное пюре с подливкой и тушеными овощами.

– Вообще без мяса?

– Не было настроения.

– Понятно. Хочешь, налью тебе чего-нибудь?

– Конечно. Налей мне… что там, сидр? Давай.

Они еще какое-то время толклись на кухне, неизбежно сталкиваясь локтями, пока все не было окончательно готово, и они не устроились за «давайте-назовем-это» столом, в «укромном уголке» почти без мебели – потому что любая мебель перекрывала бы доступ к «балкону» (крохотному закутку, на котором только что покурить, стоя на одной ноге).

Но стол был устойчив, поэтому они смогли устроиться и поесть с комфортом – не как обычно, на диване – и через какое-то время до Стива дошло, что на столе даже настоящая скатерть, но он решил ничего не говорить по этому поводу, чтобы никогда больше не заставлять Баки изображать Марту Стюарт*.

– Собираешься в ближайшее время к своему терапевту?

– Да, да. Назначена встреча на следующей неделе. Во вторник.

– Круто. Ты же понимаешь, что я не… я не пытаюсь насильно затолкать тебя в рай, да?

– Да, – ответил Стив. – Понимаю. 

И он и правда понимал.

– Просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я…

– Не думаю, – перебил Стив.

– Просто. Я по-прежнему тот, кто облажался. И ты тоже.

– Сказал же, понимаю.

Баки нахмурился, посмотрел в свою почти пустую тарелку с остатками соуса и пюре и поковырял в них вилкой.

– Но, – сказал Стив, и хотя Баки не поднял на него глаз, внимание его Стив явно привлек, – если ты когда-нибудь захочешь сходить на настоящее человеческое свидание, я бы – скорее всего – смог составить тебе компанию, не и не вести себя по этому поводу как законченный псих.

Баки слабо рассмеялся, и его наконец отпустило – спина расслабилась, и он слегка склонился над столом.

Баки выпроводил его сразу после ужина, но Стив был уверен, что сделал он это с большей неохотой, чем раньше. И это уже было неплохо, ведь так? У него появилось чувство, что он начал лучше понимать Баки, что тоже было совсем не плохо.

* Марта Стюарт – американская телеведущая, прославившаяся своими советами по домохозяйству.

***

На сеансе во вторник Хелен расспрашивала про Рождество. Он рассказал про Одена и о той строчке, что продолжал крутить в голове: «Кто будет все еще гореть/ Когда начнется наказанье?»

– И вы тот, кого наказывают? – спросила она.

– Идея в том, что нас всех наказывают. Если по-настоящему горишь чем-то, за этим всегда приходит наказание.

– Это правда?

– Да. Посмотрите на медицину. Единственная вещь, которой я умею гореть – и наказание за это не ерундовое. А просто адское. Прямо с самого начала.

– Вы думаете, что заслужили наказание?

– Дело не в том, что я заслужил. Просто оно так устроено.

– Да? – спросила она. Этот ее тон, сухой и отрешенный, он просто ненавидел.

– Да.

– Но как вы думаете – если бы вы сами судили себя – вы бы заслуживали наказания?

Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы найти верный ответ, хотя, конечно, он знал его с самого начала:

– Да.

– За что?

– Не знаю.

– Все равно говорите.

Вот в такие моменты он ее действительно ненавидел. Вытаскивать из себя ответы было как выдирать ногти. 

– Я никогда… никогда не был хорошим человеком.

– Почему?

– Просто не был.

– Попробуйте сказать конкретнее?

– Слушайте, я знаю, что значит быть хорошим. И я правда пытался. Но я просто ничего не могу поделать: я смотрю на людей и сужу их, словно это моя работа. Я принимал свою мать как само собой разумеющееся, сильно злился на отца за то, что он умер, и я знаю, что хороший человек не станет смотреть на бездомного и испытывать отвращение – такие вот дела. Словно я думаю, что я лучше, чем они, чем-то отличаюсь от них.

– Значит, вы думаете, что лучше других, но при этом считаете, что это делает вас нехорошим человеком?

– Да. В общих чертах.

– Вам не кажется, что тут есть какое-то противоречие?

– Не знаю, может, – он пожал плечами.

Хелен была так чертовски терпелива и так настойчива, что его это просто бесило. 

– Вам кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что вы не хороший человек?

– Что? Вы хотите услышать, что я чувствую себя виноватым перед богом?

– А вы чувствуете?

– Не сильнее, чем любой другой ребенок, посещавший церковную службу раз в неделю.

– А вы посещали?

– Да. Каждую чертову неделю. И каждый раз не мог дождаться, когда можно будет оттуда свалить.

– Когда вы перестали посещать их?

– В старшей школе.

– То есть, за несколько лет до смерти вашей матери.

– Да.

– Вы чувствуете себя за это виноватым?

Он скрипнул зубами. 

– Ее это беспокоило, но она понимала. Она знала, что я… бисексуал. Знала, что для меня продолжать ходить туда было неправильно.

– Вы не ответили на вопрос.

– Я… да. Я чувствовал себя виноватым.

– И все еще чувствуете?

– Да.

– Раньше вы себя за это наказывали?

Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «нет», но остановился. Он не мог этого сказать.

– Может быть, – вместо этого выдавил он.

– Расскажите подробнее.

– В колледже я познакомился с девушкой. Подумал, что маме бы она… точно понравилась. Но я не познакомил их, потому что не хотел, чтобы мама начала планировать свадьбу и детишек. В смысле, мне было девятнадцать, я проделал такую работу, чтобы признаться ей в моей истинной сексуальности, и я просто не хотел возвращаться к тому, с чего мы начали.

– Хммм.

– И до того, как я решился привести ее домой, мама умерла.

– И в чем заключалось наказание?

– Я… знаю, как много значило для мамы знать, что я счастлив и что у меня семья – в том виде, в каком она это понимала.

– Это и есть наказание или это просто еще одна вещь, за которую вы чувствуете себя виноватым?

Взгляд его метался между окном, лицом Хелен, когда она задавала вопросы, и ее коленом.

– Боюсь,это еще одна вещь, за которую я чувствую себя виноватым.

– Тогда расскажите мне о том, как вы себя наказывали.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, глядя на собственные колени.

– Думаю… я просто с головой ушел в учебу. После маминой смерти. Порвал с девушкой. Решил пойти на подготовительные курсы в медицинскую школу. Я и до случившегося об этом думал, но после всего у меня просто не было других вариантов. Плюс, там давали стипендию. И я с головой во все это ушел.

– И та же схема повторилась в медицинской школе?

– Да. Раз я встречался с девушкой и пару раз с парнями, но ничего серьезного. Я не позволил этим отношениям стать серьезными.

– А после медицинской школы вы позволили каким-то отношениям стать более серьезным?

– Нет, знаете, я даже ни с кем не встречался, пока был резидентом, так… разовые связи. И потом, после резидентуры, я какое-то время провел за границей, и там точно не было времени на свидания, а когда я вернулся и начал работать в больнице, я встретил Сэма, и какое-то время мы были вместе. Думаю, у Сэма все было серьезно в отношении меня, но я ему не позволил.

– Значит, медицина была всей вашей жизнью... как долго? – очень мягко спросила она.  
Ему пришлось остановиться и посчитать. Начиная со второго года в колледже – итого два года общеобразовательного универа, потом четыре года в медицинской школе, пять лет резидентом в общей хирургии, год во «врачах без границ» и вот уже два года врачом приемного покоя в его последней больнице. – Четы… четырнадцать лет.

– Как думаете, будет непросто поменять ваш образ мышления, даже если бы вам захотелось?

Теперь он смотрел ей прямо в глаза. 

– Да.

– Как думаете, вам бы хотелось его поменять?

– Не знаю, – сказал он, и теперь у него было чувство, что он не знал не только этого, но и вообще ничего, он словно потерялся.

– Если бы вы не были врачом, кем бы вы были?

– Не знаю. Я не знаю.

Она встретила его взгляд — и это по-прежнему было как смотреться в зеркало. 

– Я хочу, чтобы вы подумали об этом, Стив. Хочу, чтобы в следующий раз вы пришли и рассказали мне, что бы вы делали, если бы перестали быть врачом.

Когда он выходил из кабинета, его трясло. И трясло всю дорогу до работы.

Он был довольно резок со всеми в этот день, и сестры заметили и переглядывались, когда думали, что он не видит. Он сам на себя не был похож. Он потратил столько усилий, чтобы остальные воспринимали его дружелюбным и профессиональным, такой вот внешний фасад, как картонные города в фильмах про Дикий Запад. И теперь у него было чувство, что усилий он прикладывал как-то чересчур много. Больше он так не мог, а в голове постоянно крутилось: «за что вы себя наказываете?», «за что чувствуете себя виноватым?», «что бы вы делали, если бы перестали быть врачом?»

Этим вечером он собирался позвонить Наташе. У нее был более стабильный график, и она не возмущалась, если он звонил хотя бы до пол-одиннадцатого, что он и сделал, уйдя с работы почти вовремя и набрав ее прямо по дороге.

– Чем бы ты занималась, если бы не стала врачом? – спросил он.

На размышления ей не потребовалось и секунды. 

– Боевыми искусствами, – сказала она, не думая. – У меня всегда хорошо получалось. И мне это нравится.

– Правда? Я знал про каратэ, но…

– И кикбоксинг, и еще кое-что. Я бы выиграла чемпионаты и рано ушла бы на пенсию тратить призовые деньги.

– Да, ты вроде что-то такое упоминала.

– А ты?

– А я… не знаю. Мой психотерапевт задала мне этот вопрос.

Она в задумчивости протянула «ммм», а потом спросила: 

– А рисование?

– Господи, – ответил он, – да я сто лет уже об этом не вспоминал.

– Почему нет? У тебя же всегда хорошо получалось.

Где-то у него все еще хранился рисунок Пегги, раскинувшейся на футоне; он сделал его после того, как она, хихикая, попросила его, выговаривая слова с нелепым английским акцентом: «Нарисуй меня как одну из твоих французских девчонок»*. Рисунок, правда, был закончен только наполовину, она прервала его, прежде чем он успел закончить – и это было одно из самых теплых, приятных воспоминаний, что он запрятал поглубже на долгие четырнадцать лет.

– Да, – медленно произнес он. – Получалось.

– Ну так что? Ты можешь быть художником.

– Не слишком ли амбициозно?

– Не более, чем вдохновившись работой в неотложке, решить спасти весь мир.

– Ой, да ладно тебе!

– Все, я пошла спать. Не забудь про вечеринку. И позвони мне, если надумаешь еще поиграть в «а что, если». – Она повесила трубку. Для нее это даже было не грубо. Просто для нее разговор закончился – пора и честь знать. Стив встречал и более своеобразных хирургов, особенно среди пластиков. Чем выше ставки, тем чуднее личность, что их делает.

За время разговора он успел добраться до дома и теперь зашел внутрь, скинул ботинки и повесил пальто, а потом начал поиски. Он в конце концов нашел то, что искал, в коробке в стенном шкафу в маленькой комнате, которую он так и не обставил и где хранил вещи, которые не распаковал после переезда.

Его находкой оказался плоский кожаный портфель с рисунками. Не все, что он сделал, а только те, что ему нравились настолько, чтобы таскать за собой.

В первый год колледжа он еще думал о том, чтобы выбрать искусство**. И он продолжал посещать занятия в классе рисования, хотя практически прекратил это после смерти матери. Но здесь были ее карандашные портреты, расплывшиеся от времени и небрежного хранения, и несколько ручкой – все такие же четкие, хотя сама бумага и стала зернистой.

Там было несколько изображений Пегги, сделанных еще до того, как он позвал ее на первое свидание, хотя если спросить ее, она скажет, что это она позвала его. Пегги была потрясающей, полной света и жизни, она приехала на год по обмену, и он шутил, говоря о полном доме их общих детей – вот только это не было шуткой. Иногда он смотрел на нее и думал, что, может, это не так плохо – завести свой дом и позабыть обо всех остальных мечтах. Затем его накрыло желанием пойти в медицину – было в этом что-то связанное с матерью, как он теперь понимал, может, потому что он привык к тому, что она, возвращаясь домой со смен, рассказывала истории про пациентов, пахла антисептиком и больницей (Господи, все эти пациенты со СПИДом в восьмидесятые и ранние девяностые, и ее лицо, когда он рассказал о своей бисексуальности – словно он только что сказал, что скоро умрет) и была умнее половины врачей, с которыми работала, но все еще выполняла их идиотские распоряжения. Но вместе с тем, если бы он остался с Пегги, во что бы все это вылилось?

Когда Пегги вернулась в Англию, для них обоих это стало облегчением, потому что к этому времени его мать умерла, и он был в полном отчаянии и совсем перестал обращать внимание на их отношения. Пегги пыталась, она правда пыталась – даже после того, как вернулась домой, она слала ему бумажные письма, писала электронные, но он был ко всему равнодушен – и именно она нашла в себе мужество должным образом сказать «прощай».

Он начал плакать прямо там, настолько неожиданно для самого себя, что вынужден был выпрямиться, чтобы слезы не капали на эскизы. Было так странно смотреть на то, что рисовал в девятнадцать и чувствовать все это. Было так странно чувствовать вообще хоть что-то.

Ему хотелось спрятать их обратно. Он не стал. Он отнес портфель в гостиную и положил на журнальный стол. Где-то в одной из коробок нашелся почти чистый блокнот для зарисовок, и его он тоже принес, открыл коробку с карандашами и ластиками и разложил все на журнальном столе, рядом с опасно покачивающимся на краю портфелем. После этого ему пришлось встать и выйти из комнаты, потому что он был настолько встревожен и обеспокоен, что даже кожа зудела.

Он не подходил к столу всю ночь и утро, но, вернувшись с работы и устроившись на диване перед тихо бормочущим телевизором, не мог найти себе места, так что в конце концов взял альбом и карандаш.

Вначале выходило неуклюже, но затем все лучше, все сильнее разгоралась внутри радость от точной передачи предметов узнаваемыми – он начал с простого, медленно зарисовывая стол, просто намечая кипу листов в портфеле, но вот но вот, постепенно он выступает из ничего, почти как настоящий.

Он остановился, когда достиг правильного момента в работе над эскизом, затем поднялся и вышел на пожарную лестницу, устроился там – он не делал этого последние несколько месяцев: с тех пор, как вернулся из лагеря «врачей без границей» и переехал сюда, с тех пор, как сама мысль о том, чтобы выйти наружу, заставляла страх подкатывать к горлу.

Уличный шум тоже был старым знакомым, хоть и чуть новее, он ощущался более комфортным и помогал справиться со страхом, что навевал альбом. Тот казался некой злобной сущностью, наблюдающей за ним из гостиной.

Сидя на лестнице, он отправил сообщение Баки: «Раньше я неплохо рисовал».

_«наверняка до сих пор»_

На это он не мог ответить.

_«без фото не поверю»_

И не то чтобы Стив не мог ему отказать. Но это была прямая просьба, а Баки не то чтобы часто чего-то просил, поэтому Стив заставил себя подняться, покинуть пожарную лестницу и зайти внутрь, просмотреть папку с рисунками, выискивая то, что можно показать, то, что не расскажет слишком много о нем самом.

В конце концов он остановился на зарисовке класса медицинской школы, не анатомички, а обычного класса, с рядами студентов, сидящих спинами к нему, внимательно слушающих лектора.

Он сфотографировал и отправил рисунок. Минутой позже пришел ответ.

_«охренеть, ты не шутил»_

«Думал выбрать искусство в качестве специализации»

_«и был бы потрясающим рисующим доктором»_

«Про запас?»

_«почему нет»_

На это он не ответил, и через минуту телефон снова завибрировал.

_«почему ты больше не рисуешь»_

«Не знаю»

_«ладно, все ты знаешь»_

«угу»

_«передохни уже, а»_

«не могу»

Он задумался, а потом добавил,

«пока не могу»

В ответ Баки прислал ему смайлик с поднятым большим пальцем. И Стив решил — придумывает он себе или нет, но он будет считать это одобрением своих действий, а не сарказмом.

* цитата из фильма «Титаник» – героиня Кейт Уинслет, Роза, просит Джека (Леонардо ДиКаприо) нарисовать ее «как своих французских девчонок», то есть обнаженной.  
** в американских учебных заведениях (колледжах) нет специализации при поступлении, но есть пара лет на то, чтобы принять решение, чего именно ты хочешь – и тогда они начинают набирать больше профильных предметов. За время учебы специализацию можно поменять. Ну и, как правило, они заканчивают с двумя – главной и второстепенной (например, может быть специализация по финансам (major) и искусству (minor) и наоборот).

***

Какое-то время Баки не появлялся у него в гостях, но когда пришел, выглядел он просто ужасно. Это было в предновогоднюю ночь, вернее, даже под утро. Стив говорил с ним накануне, и казалось, что Баки в полном порядке.

Стив на шаг отступил от двери, прежде чем опознал в стоявшем на пороге человеке Баки. Под его глазами залегли глубокие фиолетовые тени, в самих глазах полопались капилляры, а губы были напряжены и крепко сжаты.

– Бак, – тихо позвал Стив, опасаясь говорить слишком громко. – Что случилось?

Баки лишь покачал головой. Не сняв куртку, он прошел в квартиру и упал в кресло. Стив бесшумно отступил на кухню заварить чай.

Когда он вернулся с чашками, Баки все еще сидел в той же позе, в тишине, уставившись в экран выключенного телевизора. Ноутбук Стива лежал тут же, на диване.

– Хочу, чтобы ты взял ключ, – сказал Стив.

Баки вздрогнул и вскинул голову:

– Нет, – мгновенно ответил он.

– Ладно, ладно. Просто хочу, чтобы ты мог приходить сюда, если захочется побыть где-то еще. А я не дома.

Баки снова склонил голову к груди. Он выглядел таким уставшим и замерзшим. Он ничего не ответил. Взгляд его скользил с одного предмета на другой, ни на чем особо не задерживаясь.

Стив поставил чашки на стол рядом с креслом и сел на диван, устроившись как можно ближе.

Некоторое время он ждал молча. Наконец Баки закрыл глаза, и его начало трясти так, что застучали зубы. Звук этот причинял Стиву почти физическую боль, он чувствовал, как она пульсирует в его собственной груди. Он слышал этот звук и раньше. От жертв изнасилований, которых доставляли в неотложку на освидетельствование. От людей, не спящих всю ночь в зонах боевых действий.

К чаю Баки даже не прикоснулся. Над чашкой клубился пар. Стив смотрел на Баки, не отводя глаз. Может, тот бы и хотел, чтобы Стив перестал, он не знал, и все равно продолжал смотреть. Эти набухшие фиолетовые веки... Баки явно давно не спал. Стив собирал симптомы, словно в смотровой: кожа не выглядит достаточно упругой, такой, какой должна быть – сложно сказать без щипкового теста*, но похоже на обезвоживание. Куртка скрадывала силуэт, и было трудно сказать, достаточно ли Баки ел в последнее время. Кулаки его были сжаты и наполовину прикрыты длинными рукавами куртки.

_Кто будет все еще гореть, когда начнется наказание?_  
Кто будет все еще гореть..?  
Когда начнется наказание. 

Все, достойное того, чтобы им гореть, приводит к наказанию. Это одно из наказаний за Баки в его жизни (их, конечно, будет еще больше).

Зубы Баки стучали все тише. Он подтянул согнутые в коленях ноги и прижал их к груди – поза, в которой он выглядел удивительно юным, в то время как выражение на его лице принадлежало старику. Глаза его все еще были закрыты. Стив продолжал смотреть.

Наконец Баки открыл глаза. Он смотрел на Стива так, словно только что заметил его.

Стив не знал, что делать. Поэтому просто продолжал смотреть – и ждать. У его психотерапевта же это срабатывало.

Через пару минут Баки тяжело вздохнул.

– Я… был тяжелый день. Пока шел домой, рядом взорвались какие-то фейерверки. Я не мог… звучало совсем как там. Я же в жизни не хотел… я не хочу туда возвращаться. И вдруг оказался прямо там.

Стив кивнул, по-прежнему молча.

– Может, все бы и обошлось. Но это был чертовски долгий день, понимаешь. Пришлось высидеть чертов тренинг о том «как себя вести в случае совершения насильственных действий в кампусе». Они… показывали про это видео. «Безумный стрелок»**. Это было… – он замолчал, но остальное Стив мог додумать и сам.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал он, потому что если Хелен чему и научила его, так это тому, что если не можешь чего-то поправить, то все еще можешь выразить свои чувства по этому поводу. Это тоже считается. Это – важно.

Баки кивнул, но было похоже, что он снова замыкается в себе.

– Хочешь чаю? – спросил Стив, и Баки посмотрел на него, а затем проследил за его взглядом. Он бесцеремонно схватил чашку и одним глотком опустошил ее, дергая горлом. Кадык симметричен, никаких признаков аномалии щитовидной железы или отклонений трахеи. Но щитовидку сложно найти даже при пальпации.

Несколько минут они посидели в тишине. Эта грань между слишком большим количеством слов и недосказанностью становилась уже привычной. 

– Хочешь остаться?

Баки кивнул.

– Если хочешь, можешь лечь на кровать, – сказал Стив. – Та комната довольно тихая.

Баки отрицательно покачал головой, а когда Стив вопросительно ткнул в пульт, кивнул. Поэтому вечер они закончили просмотром документалки о геологических формациях, где не было криков, но были красивые панорамные виды и рассказчик с приятным, глубоким голосом, и Баки постепенно расслабился в кресле, скинул ботинки и снял куртку. Под ней обнаружилась рубашка на пуговицах и брюки. Наверное, ему было не очень удобно. Позже он сходил в ванную и, вернувшись уже без рубашки, в белой майке, устроился на диване, слева от Стива – и это ощущалось неправильно, потому что обычно они сидели наоборот. Но все будет хорошо. Баки медленно съехал по дивану, так, что его ноги оказались у Стива на коленях. Стив очень осторожно опустил руки на его ступни – и Баки закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим. Стив был уверен, что он не спит, но он не стал заострять на этом внимание, и вскоре дыхание Баки стало по-настоящему спокойным, не нарочитым, а с естественными для глубокого сна мягким присвистом. Какое-то время Стив размышлял, спать ли ему сидя или попытаться забросить и свои ноги на диван тоже.

Двигаясь медленно, очень медленно, он уложил ноги по обе стороны от ног Баки. Не почувствует ли тот себя окруженным, а если да, то как: в безопасности или в ловушке?

Стив заснул, все еще думая об этом, под тихое бормотание телевизора, настолько тихое, что было не разобрать слов.

Проснувшись утром, он обнаружил, что Баки ушел — не было ни ботинок, ни куртки.

Вот отстой.

*щипковый тест – делается защип кожи на руке и по тому, как быстро кожа расправляется, судят о ее тургоре – хорошо ли увлажнена, достаточно ли пациент получает жидкости.  
**В США разрешено свободное ношение оружия, поэтому периодически случаются инциденты, когда психически неуравновешенные люди – их называют «безумными стрелками» – вламываются в места общественного пользования (кинотеатры, школы, больницы) и расстреливают всех присутствующих.

***

Он написал Баки сообщение: «все еще собираешься на вечеринку?», – но ответа не получил.

Тем не менее он оделся поприличнее, в черный пиджак спортивного кроя и подходящий к нему галстук холодного синего цвета. Наташе нравилось, когда он прикладывал усилия, чтобы выглядеть прилично. (Он все еще не понимал, почему Наташа не попыталась закрутить с ним, но, с другой стороны, иногда казалось, что она ни с кем не пытается. Она молчала, а Стив не спрашивал).

Наташа жила в возмутительно дорогой квартире на Манхэттене – она работала в двух разных отделениях одной больничной системы, и одним из них была милейшая клиника на Манхэттене, так что в Бруклине она появлялась не чаще двух раз в неделю. Дверь открыл молодой, очень симпатичный парень, которого Наташа представила как Жака и у которого был французский акцент так что, ла-а-адно, может быть, с кем-то она и крутила.

Клинт топтался в углу гостиной и мог убивать взглядом, что всегда было плохим признаком, но Стив чувствовал себя примерно так же, поэтому спокойно пошел к нему. Конечно, из окон квартиры Наташи открывался роскошный вид, и Стив выглянул в одно, чтобы полюбоваться морозным рисунком на стекле и как вдалеке сверкают и переливаются огни.

– Друг твой придет? – спросил Клинт.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Не уверен.

Клинт лишь кивнул.

Гостей было много, и с большинством Стив был знаком очень поверхностно. Пришел Брюс, а за ним Пеппер с Тони; когда они встретились глазами, Стив заметил, что Брюс слегка покраснел. (Тони задрал подбородок и улыбнулся, в лице его было что-то среднее между похвальбой и теплой приязнью, так что Стив постарался отвернуться как можно скорее). Были Джейн и Тор, и несколько пластических хирургов, и – ох – оказалось, что Жак знаком с Тором, потому что они немедленно начали обниматься и обмениваться европейскими – щека-к-щеке – поцелуями. Неудивительно, что Жак выглядит таким гибким и накачанным, наверняка тоже серфингист.

Жак, по-видимому, исполнял сегодня роль заместителя хозяйки, потому что когда Наташа набралась под завязку и вместо того, чтобы беседовать с гостями, просто раскинулась на одном из огромных белых кожаных диванов, он появился прямо перед Стивом, который все еще стоял, приклеившись к окну (он покидал это место только чтобы подхватить еще бокал шампанского), и спросил, не желает ли тот потанцевать – правда, просьба скорее выглядела приказом.

Стив попытался было отказаться, но его практически насильно вытащили на импровизированный танцпол – свободную площадку между пианино и диванами с одной стороны и окнами с другой. (Стив как-то сказал Наташе, что ее квартира ужасно напоминает такую же из сериала «Фрейзер», но его потрясающая наблюдательность принесла ему лишь недобрый взгляд и подзатыльник). Жак улыбнулся – он держался слишком близко для того, чтобы это было комфортно – затем опустил руки Стиву на бедра и… потерся об него. Господи, со Стивом так не танцевали со времени старшей школы. Ну, и еще того раза, когда он сходил в бар отпраздновать получение врачебного диплома.

Он глянул на Наташу, но та даже не смотрела в их сторону. Взгляд ее был прикован к чему-то позади них – к углу, в котором Клинт угрюмо поглощал… да, так и есть – он держал в руках целое блюдо канапе и методично уничтожал их одно за другим.

Жак склонился к Стиву. Здесь не было шумно как в клубе, поэтому ему не пришлось повышать голос. 

– Наташа сказала, что ты то ли свободен, то ли нет. Это так?

Стив слегка покачал головой и ответил: 

– Это… угу, как-то так.

– Возможно, сегодня вечером ты не прочь побыть свободным? – Жак слегка склонил голову, а затем поднял брови и улыбнулся. Его иссиня-черные волосы были подстрижены таким причудливым образом, что он выглядел преступно красивым – и он, без сомнений, знал это; яркие, зеленые глаза и бледная, словно мраморная кожа дополняли картину.

Господи… Наташа что, пытается его пристроить? 

– Я не… не думаю.

– Ах, – выдохнул Жак, сдержанно демонстрируя разочарование. – Ну, по крайней мере, ты танцуешь.

И Стив потанцевал с ним еще, а затем, извинившись тем, что ему необходимо попить, сбежал от Жака, тут же переключившего все внимание на… господи, он флиртовал с Брюсом? Тот стоял весь красный и явно пытался объяснить, что совсем не танцует.  
Стив схватил еще бокал и отправился в Угол Скорби к Клинту, собираясь рассказать, что Наташа, скорее всего, не видела этого милого молодого человека голым, но замер как вкопанный: Клинт не был одинок в своем углу, хотя блюдо с канапе все еще держал в руках. С ним был Баки, и они болтали. Хотя скорее было похоже, что они брюзжали.

Баки подстригся. Теперь он выглядел моложе, и лицо его каким-то образом стало более открытым, словно в нем появился отголосок того бруклинского мальчика, которым он был, прежде чем отправился на войну. Одетый в темно-серый костюм и черную рубашку, он выглядел просто сногсшибательно, и Стив не мог даже представить, что именно сейчас написано на его собственном лице.

Он продолжал идти, практически врезавшись в одну из Наташиных коллег (Лиля? Еще одна русская дама, строгая блондинка, Наташе, кажется, такие нравились). Когда он добрался до угла, Клинт спросил:

– Скажи мне, этот детеныш же на самом деле не встречается с Наташей?

– Нет, я… не думаю.

– Слава богу. Выглядит так, словно ему двенадцать.

– Он совсем молодой, да.

– Как думаешь, он модель? – когда Клинт посмотрел в направлении парня, брови его сошлись над переносицей.

– Думаю, скорее серфингист, вроде как он знаком с Тором.

– Определенно серфингист, – сказал Баки. И это был первый раз за вечер, когда Стив услышал его голос. – Посмотрите, как двигается. Идеальный баланс. Уже набрался, а все еще танцует.

Они все трое одновременно повернулись посмотреть на парня, который теперь танцевал с одной из подруг Наташи, прижимаясь к ней, бедром к бедру, так плотно, словно хотел забраться на нее прямо здесь и сейчас. Наташа не обращала на это никакого внимания. Она все еще возлежала на диване, качая головой из стороны в сторону, и говорила с Лилей, которая мягко поглаживала ее по руке.

– Да, не думаю, что они встречаются, – сказал Стив.

Клинт фыркнул. 

– Поверим словам эксперта по «невстречаниям».

Стив быстро глянул на Баки, огорченный, но Баки выглядел совершенно незаинтересованным, безэмоциональным – и у Стива внутри все сжалось, потому что он знал это выражение: точно с таким же лицом Баки пришел к ним на прием в неотложку, в первый раз столкнулся со Стивом и закончил сном в его кресле. Лицо, которое он надевал как маску. Не настоящее лицо.

– К тебе он приставал? – спросил Клинт, словно его кто-то тянул за язык, заставляя говорить наименее подходящие к ситуации слова.

Стив закашлялся. 

– Слегка.

– О, да? – оживился Клинт. – И как он это делал?

– Спросил… не составить ли мне компанию на вечер.

– А ты не думаешь, что он жигало, м? Это бы все объяснило!

– Сомневаюсь. Не думаю, что Наташа пригласила бы жигало на свою вечеринку. Где будут ее друзья. И коллеги.

– А я нет, – мрачно сказал Клинт и засунул в рот разом два канапе.

Баки, не сказав ни слова, вышел из их угла, и Стив практически сжал кулаки, чтобы не рвануть за ним. Но когда Баки прошел мимо танцоров и подошел к пианино, Стив сдался и отправился следом.

– Эй, – тихо позвал он.

Баки не обернулся. Он положил руку на полированную крышку и замер, уставившись на город, раскинувшийся за окном.

– Ты в порядке?

Баки слегка покачал головой. 

– Со мной все хорошо.

– Я… не был уверен, что ты придешь.

– Я тоже. Но вот, пришел..

– Спасибо тебе. Рад, что ты здесь.

Баки ничего не спросил у него про Жака, что было здорово, но и немного грустно, потому что Стив мог бы сказать, что ему такое даже в голову не приходило. Но было не похоже, что Баки хочется это обсудить. Или вообще что-то обсуждать. Или любого другого.

– Ты играешь? – спросил вместо этого Стив, указывая на пианино.

– Угу, – ответил Баки. – Немного.

Стив огляделся по сторонам. 

– Уверен, мы сможем ненадолго выключить музыку, и ты что-нибудь сыграешь.

Баки покачал головой, отказываясь. Стив не стал настаивать.

– Скоро начнутся фейерверки, – наконец сказал он. Оставалось пять, может быть десять минут. Случайные, приглушенные звуки едва сюда проникали. – Хочешь… хочешь, мы свалим отсюда ненадолго?

Баки посмотрел на него, и он снова выглядел усталым, несмотря на короткую стрижку и молодое лицо. 

– И куда бы мы могли отправиться, чтобы в чертову новогоднюю ночь не слышать проклятых фейерверков?

– Ну, думаю, Наташа нас не убьет, если мы спрячемся в ее спальне.

Баки мрачно рассмеялся. 

– Я не был бы в этом так уверен.

– Нет, правда, у нас с ней договор.

– Договор, позволяющий прятаться в ее спальне в разгар вечеринки?

– Она знает, что я не всегда хорошо все это переношу. Так что она разрешила мне там прятаться, если станет совсем невмоготу.

– Она тебя пытается в свою постель затащить?

– У нее были все шансы. И она ими не воспользовалась. Давно это было.

Баки слегка расслабился, и Стив поспешил закрепить успех.

– И вид оттуда даже лучше, чем здесь.

Баки хмыкнул, но наконец кивнул.

Стив уверенно довел их до двери Наташиной спальни – та оказалась ожидаемо заперта, но он знал Нат, и у них правда был договор, который она называла «Стив – жуткий кайфоломщик». Так что, пошарив за дверным наличником, он нашел ключ и отпер дверь.

У Нат была безупречная спальня. Оборудуя квартиру, она приглашала дизайнера по интерьерам, плюс уборщики навещали ее минимум дважды в неделю. В результате комната выглядела как картинка из журнала – красивая и абсолютно нежилая. Здесь стояла массивная кровать с кроваво-красными простынями и бархатным покрывалом и обитая белой кожей оттоманка размером с садовую скамейку, которая стояла прямо перед окнами, что занимали всю стену, от пола до потолка. (Иногда ему казалось, что даже пластическому хирургу все это не по карману, но она никогда не отвечала на вопросы, а чем, собственно, занималась до того, как они со Стивом встретились).

Стив сел на оттоманку, и минуту спустя Баки опустился рядом, настолько близко, что они прижались друг к другу боками: Стив правым, Баки левым.

Какое-то время они сидели так, молча глядя на небо.

Баки заговорил первым, удивив Стива глубоким вдохом, прежде чем начать.

– Мне немного сложно заново привыкать к работе, – осторожно сказал он. – Странно так часто уходить из квартиры. Странно встречать новых людей. И я ведь даже не в обсерватории работаю, где было бы слишком много внимания, а в кампусе. Там повсюду эти дети, такие молодые, а я гляжу на них и думаю: «Мне было столько же, когда я поступил в Корпус офицеров», или «Я прошел все эти тренинги по оружию, когда был немногим старше», или «Может, они умрут так же, как я мог умереть».

Стив ничего не ответил. Ему ужасно хотелось проверить пульс у Баки. Но он не стал.  
– И, ты понимаешь… все не так. Я не расстроен из-за тебя или что-то такое. Я знаю, что в последнее время был…тихим? Просто сейчас непростое время.

– Понятно, – сказал Стив, и хотя, наверное, он бы хотел услышать что-то еще, даже после этих слов он почувствовал облегчение. Значит, он не сказал чего-то неправильного прошлой ночью, не вывел его из себя. Баки даже не высказался по поводу их имитации «Грязных танцев».

Когда начались фейерверки, Баки сильно вздрогнул, и Стив обнял его за плечи. Это было самым интимным касанием, что он позволял себе до сих пор, не считая того, что их ноги переплетались, пока они спали на диване, и он боялся, так боялся, что перегнул палку. Но Баки не оттолкнул его, наоборот, прижался теснее, и когда он вздрогнул от очередного взрыва, Стив обхватил его другой рукой поперек груди, практически заключая в кольцо рук – хотя они оба по-прежнему смотрели в окно. Стив переплел свои пальцы на плече Баки.

За окном все взрывалось, а они сидели так – и голова Баки начала медленно клониться вниз, пока не оказалась на плече Стива. И Стив подумал, что он должен чувствовать что-то еще – тревогу, беспокойство, но на самом деле ему было просто хорошо.

Когда фейерверки наконец закончились, какое-то время они просто сидели так, в тишине, а затем Баки сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился, так что руки Стива соскользнули с него.

– Мне надо идти, – сказал он. – Вообще не спал прошлой ночью, надо хотя бы сегодня поспать.

Стив кивнул, глядя на него, и остался сидеть на оттоманке, глядя, как Баки поднимается и уходит.

Спустя какое-то время, наверное, около двух часов ночи, пришла Наташа – со следами губной помады на щеках, в белом шелковом платье, которое слабо мерцало в приглушенном свете, она выглядела просто ослепительно. Она посмотрела на Стива, который все еще сидел там, устроив подбородок на кулак, и пялился на небо, холодное и пустое, без ярких вспышек света, и спросила: 

– Эй, ты что, спать тут собрался?

Стив оглянулся на нее и ответил: 

– Да, если не возражаешь.

Она пожала плечами и, стащив с кровати несколько из пятнадцати миллионов подушек, кинула ему. Он знал, что в гардеробной стояла большая тахта, так что достал запасное одеяло из бельевого шкафа и завалился спать – прямо там, в закутке между ее спальней и гостевой ванной, и почему-то ее тихое сонное дыхание наконец-то помогло ему заснуть.

***

Он устроил себе следующею пробежку сразу после визита к Хелен. Она раз за разом добиралась до самого его нутра, и иногда даже во сне он начинал слышать что-то вроде: «Почему вы так подумали?» и «Почему вы так сказали?»

Сегодня он рассказал ей про рисование, и она вроде как выглядела довольной, а потом он поделился, что подумывает сделать небольшой перерыв в работе, и это ей тоже понравилось.

– Пару недель назад мы немного поспорили с Сэмом, – сказал он, – но, мне кажется, это был хороший спор.

– Вы хотите мне об этом рассказать?

– У меня просто было ощущение, что я так толком перед ним и не извинился. А он это заслужил. Но, думаю, вот с этим, – он помахал рукой между ними, – я стал более открытым, что ли. И смог извиниться, и это были не просто слова, я правда так чувствовал, и, думаю, он понял разницу.

– А как вы извинялись раньше?

– Это не было… мне было жаль, но я не чувствовал, что это и правда моя вина, потому что казалось, что в любом случае все обязательно закончится дерьмово, просто потому что жизнь такая, потому что это я, моя работа и вокруг меня все вечно не слава богу.

– И вы все еще испытываете те же чувства?

– Нет, – сказал он и вдруг понял, что так оно и есть. – Не те же. Теперь не обязательно.

– Значит, в перспективе вы могли бы быть счастливы, как думаете?

– Да. Может, не сейчас, а в будущем?

– Почему не сейчас?

Он рассмеялся, удивленно и немного обиженно.

– Пока очень больно.

– Как думаете, вы сможете чувствовать боль и при этом быть счастливым?

И как-то это странно звучало. Конечно, нет. Ведь так? С другой стороны – а почему нет?

Он скривился в замешательстве, но она терпеливо ждала.

– Не знаю, – сказал он. – Может быть. – Такое ощущение, что только это он и говорил в последнее время.

– Расскажите мне про что-нибудь, что в последнее время вас порадовало.

На пару секунд он задумался, а потом рассказал ей про Баки на вечеринке.

– Похоже, вы о нем заботитесь.

– Да.

– И он заботится о вас?

– Да.

– И что вы об этом думаете?

Стив отвернулся от нее. В окнах через дорогу все еще висели снежинки, но кто-то уже выбросил венок. Почему-то он вспомнил о маленьких ярких точках красных ягод падуба.

– Я об этом не думаю. По больше части. – Честно говоря, это была неправда, но ведь если отчаянно стараться о чем-то не думать, это то же самое, что и вообще об этом не думать, ведь так?

– И почему же?

– Ну... А что мне делать, если я начну об этом думать?

– А вы думаете, что вам нужно будет что-то с этим делать?

– Да.

– И как вы думаете, что вам будет нужно сделать?

– Я вас только что об этом спросил.

– Расскажите, что, как вы думаете, может случиться.

– Я могу… – было так сложно подобрать слова, даже после всего, что было. – Прекратить. Работать там, где я сейчас работаю.

– Мы говорим про конкретное место?

– Нет.

– А про что еще?

– Про… все. Про неотложную медицину. Она была очень классной, пока я был молодым, но теперь уже нет. Теперь это просто трата ресурса. Постоянная трата себя. Я чувствую себя смертельно уставшим большую часть времени, но раньше даже не замечал этого и, думаю, это как-то не очень хорошо.

– Как вы думаете, что вы будете чувствовать, если оставите неотложную медицину?

Он закрыл глаза и в первый раз за все время откинулся назад, на неприятно мягкую спинку кушетки. Он так и не смог расслабиться, но эта вымученная уязвимость заставила его сказать: 

– Не знаю. Может, свободу. Может, что я умираю.

– А ради чего вы могли бы оттуда уйти? – спросила она, смещая акцент на положительные изменения.

– Не знаю. Может… Я думал про паллиативный уход. Совсем новое направление, и им даже не важно, есть ли у тебя специальный опыт или резидентура.

– И как вы себя там будете чувствовать?

Все еще не открывая глаз, он ответил:

– Словно я действительно помогаю.

– И это будет лучше, чем то, что вы делаете сейчас?

– Да.

– И это будет отличаться от того, что вы делаете сейчас?

– Что вы имеете ввиду? – он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее.

– Вашей целью в неотложной медицине было помогать, ваша цель в паллиативном уходе – такая же, поэтому вопрос – как вы сможете избежать того же выгорания?

И на этот вопрос у него тоже не было ответа.

***

– Ненавижу терапию, – небрежным тоном сказал он Баки по телефону.

– Хммм.

– Ты занят?

– Да не особо. Просто читал.

– Да? Что?

– «Любовник леди Чаттерлей».

– О, да? Я не читал.

– Я тоже. Но не напрягайся. Это полный отстой.

– Да ладно?

– Когда в последний раз ты не заметил, что женщина плачет во время секса с тобой?

– Э-э-э… Надеюсь, что никогда.

– Правильно. Предполагалось, что тут будет про разврат, а оно просто ужасное. Так что не напрягайся.

– Судя по тому, что ты описываешь, тебе тоже стоит перестать напрягаться.

Он услышал мягкий шлепок где-то вдалеке от телефона.

– Готово.

– Ты ее просто бросил?

– Через всю комнату.

Стив рассмеялся. 

– Мог бы сделать с ней что-то более непристойное.

– Только послушай, что он говорит про задницы. «Бледные дрожащие полукружия» и подобная ерунда. Превращает их в наименее сексуальную вещь из всех возможных.

– Ну, может, у него самого так и было?

– Не исключено.

– Мы никогда об этом не узнаем.

– Так что отстойного было в сегодняшнем сеансе у психотерапевта?

– Она пыталась разобраться, поможет ли переход в другую область медицины. Или и там я быстро начну думать все то же самое.

– Неплохой вопрос.

– Неплохой, но я принципиально против такого подхода. Я правда очень много об этом думал. И хотел бы уже покончить с мыслями об этом, понимаешь?

– Ты и я – мы оба.

– Как твоя терапия?

– Порядок. Добрался до того момента, когда чаще сплю всю ночь, чем нет.

– Зависть.

Баки издал звук, похожий на веселое фырканье.

– Ты бы мог быть там же, если бы мы начали одновременно. У меня фора по времени.

– Да, но у меня такое ощущение, что ты начинал с худших позиций, чем я.

Пока они молчали, Стив сидел на краю кровати и пялился в темноту своей спальни. Там никогда не бывало совсем темно – вот и сейчас царил смутный полумрак.

– Может быть, – ответил наконец Баки. – Все было сурово.

– Угу.

– Это не… Не то чтобы я стараюсь об этом не думать. Скорее, я могу об этом думать, но не забивать этим весь мозг. Теперь стало как-то тише, что ли.

– А раньше было шумно?

– Очень. Можешь себе представить, каково это – бодрствовать день за днем, без перерыва?

Стиву не хотелось прерывать монолог Баки, но сейчас показалось важным ответить: 

– На самом деле, да.

– Да?

– В резидентуре. И общей хирургии первые пять лет. Проводишь много времени на дежурствах, в больнице, в зависимости от того, что ждут от персонала. А я начал работать раньше, чем ввели правила, регулирующие количество отработанного времени, поэтому проводил в приемном от ста до ста двадцати четырех часов в неделю.

– И как часто все было хреново?

– Да почти всегда.

– Господи.

– Но ты сказал, что все время бодрствовал.

– Почти все время. И мне это так надоело. Дошло до того, что я закрывал глаза, но почему-то я не понимал, что закрыл их – и мозг додумывал за меня, понимаешь, заставлял меня считать, что глаза все еще открыты – и я вроде как спал, но при этом думал, что бодрствую. Было довольно жестко.

– Ты же… сколько у тебя было контрактов? Ты там провел, сколько, десять лет?

– Да, плюс-минус. По договору нельзя меньше восьми. Возможно, мог бы остаться в резерве, но я собирался построить карьеру, плюс в то время как раз начали отправлять в горячие точки всех без разбору, хочешь ты карьеру или нет. Контракты… Где-то половина этого времени. Я возвращался, проходил какие-то тренинги, или сам кого-то тренировал. Иногда уходил в отпуск. Но там не было… Не так много меня приезжало оттуда. Поэтому я возвращался снова. Ты получаешь боевые выплаты, тебе есть чем заняться – не такая и плохая сделка.

– Угу.

– И я пять лет провел в колледже. Учился на инженера.

– Да? Это здорово.

– Тоже так думал, но с моим прошлым трудно найти работу, где нужны технические знания. А вот в текущем проекте я делаю много различных расчетов. Да, это скорее статистика, чем инженерное дело, но это не так уж и плохо.

– Не так уж и плохо лучше, чем плохо.

– И они все в большинстве своем хорошие люди. Есть, правда, один астрофизик, шлет мне по шесть писем в день, вот он просто козел. У него проект за проектом, и ему нужны данные по каждому из них, более того, он хочет, чтобы я сделал все расчеты – а я ему говорю, что нет, это не моя работа, если вам нужно такое, наймите человека с ученой степенью, но вы же экономите…

– Да, просто потрясающе. А у меня сейчас резидент, который просто не захотел проходить положенные тренинги. И я капаю ему на мозги последние три недели, чтобы он хотя бы прошел десятиминутную онлайн фигню, где ему надо будет подписаться, что он знает, как правильно мыть руки.

– А он знает?

– Ты не хочешь знать ответ на этот вопрос. Не про больницу.

– Фу.

– Угу.

Стив устроился на постели, вытянув в сторону свободную руку. Он чувствовал себя усталым, словно разговор о переутомлении призвал что-то такое.

– Ты знаешь, это здорово, – сказал он, – если ты… тебе никогда не придется…

– А, заткнись, – легко сказал Баки, и Стив почувствовал себя лучше, теплее.

***

Ежегодная встреча по обсуждению годовых результатов работы Стива состоялась в феврале. Это было своеобразным ежегодным напоминанием о том, что он сбежал из «врачей без границ» раньше, чем планировалось. Иначе это был бы июнь.

Они организовали встречу до начала его утренней смены (ему наконец-то достался нормальный блок дежурств, начинающихся в восемь утра и заканчивающихся в восемь вечера, хотя он обычно и оставался до девяти или десяти). Так он и появился на пороге, с сонным видом и с кофе в руке.

– Стив, – сказал его босс, – я заметил, что в последнее время твое поведение на работе немного изменилось. Может, хочешь это как-то объяснить?

Стив безучастно посмотрел на него. 

– Как изменилось?

Фил осторожно откашлялся. 

– Отзывы о тебе… ну, в целом, отзывы стали даже лучше, но показатели – по цифрам – стали хуже. Ты принимаешь только четверых пациентов там, где другие доктора успевают принять пять. Ты лидируешь по длительности одного визита среди всех врачей приемного покоя, и хотя резиденты пока не жалуются, это накладывает на них дополнительную нагрузку.

– А почему я это слышу в первый раз?

– Это совсем свежие данные. И мы надеемся, что ситуация выправится.

– Я по-прежнему не вижу, каким образом это может повлиять на мои годовые результаты. Фил, я был на тренингах, где обсуждали структуру годового отчета.

– Да, единственная вещь, что учитывается в годовом отчете – это средние показатели, а они у тебя по-прежнему прекрасные.

– Ладно, значит, проблемой меньше.

– Но я бы хотел об этом с тобой поговорить. Дело же не только во времени. Дело еще и в твоем отношении к сестрам и остальному медперсоналу. Раньше ты со всеми замечательно ладил, но в последнее время ты был откровенно резок с некоторыми из них.

– Это потому что некоторые из них едва справляются со своей работой. Мы ждем от них большего.

– Может и так, но мы не собираемся выносить все это на глаза широкой публики. Хвали публично…

– Ругай лично. Знаю.

– Стив. Я знаю тебя с момента, как ты пришел в нашу больницу. И я беспокоюсь о тебе. – И, черт побери, Фил и правда выглядел обеспокоенным, этот его по-отечески ласковый взгляд и встревоженные морщинки в уголках глаз с набрякшими веками. Быть администратором – непростая работа, Стив всегда активно избегал подобного, и Фил может быть немного заносчивый и зануда, но он хороший доктор и неплохой человек.

Стив помолчал с минуту, глядя в никуда, а потом спросил:

– Если я кое-чем с тобой поделюсь, это останется между нами?

– Приложу все усилия. Но если это касается твоей работы, то ничего не могу обещать.

– Я подумываю о том, чтобы сменить специализацию. Работа в приемном покое неотложки требует образа жизни, который мне больше не подходит, как раньше. Становлюсь старше, нужно больше стабильности. Больше сна, в конце концов.

Фил сидел, замерев на своем стуле, вскинув брови, и явно что-то обдумывал. 

– Должен признаться, даже не думал, что у тебя могут возникнуть такие мысли. Казалось, работа в неотложной медицине – твое призвание.

– Ну, время от времени люди меняются. 

Было так странно говорить об уходе из неотложки вслух, но теперь, когда Стив произнес это, новый путь стал казаться намного реальнее, чем был, когда Баки впервые предложил ему подумать о подобной возможности.

Фил кивнул.  
– Да. Хорошо. Ты уже знаешь, чем бы хотел заняться, если будешь менять специализацию?

– Я все еще изучаю варианты.

– Если ты хочешь поговорить со специалистом из отдела кадров… Стив, несмотря на некоторые шероховатости в последнее время, ты все еще один из наших лучших сотрудников. Пациенты тебя любят. Нам бы не хотелось тебя терять.

Стив вскинул брови.

– Правда?

– Да. И мы посмотрим, в каких еще отделениях есть вакансии – или появятся в ближайшее время, из тех, что подошли бы тебе.

– Ого. Фил, я даже не ожидал, что вы это так хорошо примете.

– Знаешь, это лучше, чем когда кто-то «сбегает из тюрьмы», а ты даже не понимаешь почему, – криво улыбнувшись, ответил Фил, – что, веришь или нет, мы иногда слышим про уволившихся из неотложки от сотрудников из других отделений.

– Да, наверное, такое случается.

***

Тем вечером во время десятиминутного перерыва он успел выпить кофе с Наташей, закончившей последнюю операцию на сегодня.

С практически закрытыми глазами она выпила эспрессо одним длинным глотком. Стив встревоженно посмотрел на нее, а она, открыв глаза и заметив выражение его лица, рассмеялась.

– Так и умереть недолго, – искренне сказал он.

– Мне просто надо доехать до дома. И вот это-то мне и поможет.

Он рассказал ей про встречу с Коулсоном – она слушала удивленно, но не осуждающе. 

– Ты мне это рассказал, потому что хочешь знать мое мнение?

– Может быть. Да.

– Думаю, идея хорошая. Твоя работа просто отстой. Твоя жизнь…

– Отстой, да, это я уже слышал.

– Перемены не всегда что-то правильное или к лучшему, но, как минимум, это попытка что-то изменить.

Она произнесла это с печальным и отстраненным видом, и Стив позвал:

– Эй, – а потом спросил: – А твои дела как?

– В последнее время так себе.

– Может, – сказал он, – тебе тоже нужно что-то поменять?

Она резко посмотрела на него, словно искала какой-то скрытый смысл в его словах, но, видимо, ничего не увидела, потому что расслабилась и отвела взгляд.

– У меня потрясающая работа, – сказала она, и ее русский акцент стал особенно слышен. Так было всегда – он появлялся и пропадал, становясь особенно явным после того, как она выпивала или после очень долгого дня. – Я бы не поменяла свою работу ни за что на свете.

– Тогда, может, тебе нужно поменять что-нибудь другое?

Она посмотрела на стол.

– Стив, – сказала она. – Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе историю. И ты должен пообещать выслушать меня.

– Конечно, я выслушаю, – ответил он.

Они быстро обнялись, и она ушла, а он вернулся к работе.

***

На следующий день к ним привезли удушение. Доставленный пациент был просто ребенком, не старше четырнадцати или пятнадцати лет, с V-образным осаднением на шее, красным и жутким. У Стива уже были пациенты после неудачных попыток, но никто из них не был настолько юн и здоров. Стив попытался заговорить с ним, тихим голосом, и тот поднял глаза, посмотрел на него; Стив подумал, что он слышит и понимает, но парень так ничего и не ответил. Как только они с ним закончат, он отправится прямиков в психиатрическое отделение, и Стив никогда не узнает, почему ребенок такое сотворил, стало ли ему лучше – чтобы там «лучше» в данном контексте ни значило.

Этим вечером, вернувшись домой, он долго сидел перед кофейным столиком. Наконец он взял альбом, но то, что у него вышло, было словно кино в замедленной перемотке: на бумаге медленно проступала отечная, синюшная шея подростка.

Он выдернул лист из альбома и порвал его, а затем, словно этого было недостаточно, бросил рисунок в раковину и залил водой, после чего выбросил мокрые обрывки бумаги.

***

Наташа пришла к нему в выходные. Стив вернулся домой, закончив последнее в блоке дежурство, и обнаружил ее в своей квартире, в темноте, сидящей в кресле.

– Нат? – позвал он, щелкая выключателем – но ничего не произошло. Однако в коридоре и остальной части здания свет был, так что это не могли быть перебои.

– Стив, – сказала она. – Хочу рассказать тебе историю.

Он застыл на минуту, а затем кивнул и опустился на диван.

Она была трезвой – он точно это знал потому, как ясно звучал ее голос.

– Я выросла в России, в политически непростое время. Очень рано потеряла родителей. Мне пришлось сделать выбор, который определил всю мою дальнейшую жизнь. Когда пришло время выбирать, я постаралась стать одной из тех, кто прошел конкурс в медицинскую академию. У меня был отличный английский, и я вкалывала как ненормальная. Мои результаты превзошли все их ожидания. Российская медицинская школа была слабее американской, в те времена уж точно.

Он кивнул, и хотя было темно, он почему-то знал, что она следит за ним боковым зрением.

– Я поступила. И хорошо училась. Потом выбрала специализацией хирургию. И в это же время ребята из правительства предложили сделать для них кое-какую работу. Я знала, что если откажусь, это для меня плохо закончится. Поэтому я согласилась и сделала то, что они просили. Как понимаешь, ничего хорошего там не было.

Стив почувствовал, как спину ему продрало морозцем.

– Я делала вещи, которыми не горжусь. Содействовала. Понимаешь, о чем я? Были люди, владеющие информацией, нужной правительству, и правительству нужна была пара опытных рук. И многие из тех людей были мужчинами, которым было очень неприятно оказаться в руках женщины.

Она помолчала, а затем продолжила: 

– И однажды меня… ко мне пришли. Американские военные. У них была информация, что я знаю многое по делу, которое они вели. И их осведомитель предположил, что я – возможно – подумываю о том, чтобы переметнуться.

На минуту Стив задался вопросом, а хочет ли он вообще все это знать.

– Так что ты должен понять, Клинт мне не… бойфренд. Он мой куратор. – А потом добавила уже другим, более мягким тоном. – Он знает, чем я занималась.

– Куратор… тебе все еще нужен… куратор?

– На самом деле, нет. Я перестала поддерживать контакт с кем-то из дома с тех пор как уехала оттуда. И я уверена, что вся моя информация давно устарела, а американцы никогда ничего мне и не говорили.

– Но Клинт… Он все еще здесь.

– Мы… вроде как друзья. Я так думаю.

– Зачем ты мне сейчас это рассказала? – осторожно спросил он.

– Твой друг. Я знаю, что делали с его рукой. Видела такое. Не его конкретно, не волнуйся, но я видела, как криворукие идиоты творят такое, когда ярость застилает глаза. – Она сидела неподвижная, застывшая, не глядя на него. – Ярость, знаешь ли, не самое сподручное в нашей работе. А еще я подумала, что ты должен знать. Знать, кто я. Видишь? Я монстр.

Ее русский акцент снова стал гораздо слышнее. Был такой дикий контраст между тем, кем он ее считал, и тем, кем она оказалась на самом деле.

Некоторое время они просто молча сидели в темноте.

Затем Стив сказал: 

– Для меня ты не монстр.

Наташа тяжело вздохнула. 

– Спасибо за эти слова, но мы-то оба знаем, что это не правда.

– Люди на… на войне делают то, чего они не стали бы делать в другой ситуации. Плохие вещи. Но это не делает их плохими людьми.

– Это была не война.

– Правда? – спросил он, добавив в голос скепсиса. Она не ответила.

– Те люди, они в общем и целом, не были хорошими, – сказала она. – Но это не оправдывает того, что я делала.

– Я не думаю, что тебе нужно оправдание, – сказал Стив.

– Пожалуйста, не говори своему другу.

– Не буду. Никому не скажу. Твоя работа... ты делаешь это из чувства вины, да? Ты не сможешь так жить вечно.

– Никто не может жить вечно, Стив, – сказала она, и теперь ее голос звучал так же, как и всегда.

***

Он слегка нарушил данное обещание – рассказал своему терапевту. Не все, только что его друг был вовлечен в какие-то сомнительные, нехорошие дела.

Сначала она поняла его неправильно. 

– Вы про то, что Баки был снайпером? – спросила она.

– Нет! Нет, нет, все не так!

Хелен с любопытством посмотрела на него. 

– Разве?

***

Стив слушал дыхание пациента. Звучало оно просто ужасно: свистящие, разнокалиберные хрипы, определенно пневмония.

Он вздохнул и разрешил пациенту опустить руки. 

– Боюсь, что это похоже на пневмонию, – сказал он. – Если хотите, мы можем сделать рентген, чтобы подтвердить диагноз, но, учитывая вашу историю болезни, уверен, что все равно потребуется подержать вас на антибиотиках, пока там все не очистится.

– Но у меня свидание, – запротестовала миссис Уилтайн, тепличное дитя интерната для престарелых. Она немедленно разразилась булькающим кашлем.

– Да, но вряд ли с таким кашлем. Я все еще раздумываю, не поместить ли вас под круглосуточный медицинский присмотр. Вы этого хотите?

– Господи, нет!

– Тогда вы должны пообещать мне, что позаботитесь о себе. Никаких свиданий. Много теплого питья. Постельный режим.

– Ох, хорошо. Отлично. Хотя мне лично все это не нравится.

– Очень немногие люди будут танцевать от радости, заработав пневмонию.

– Доктор Роджерс, – позвала Лин, просовывая голову между занавесками. – Когда у вас будет минутка, примите, пожалуйста, звонок по четвертой линии.

– Хорошо, спасибо, Лин.

Он закончил с миссис Уилтайн – ничего сложного, лишь выписал рецепт и отправил ее восвояси – а затем подошел к телефону.

– Привет, засранец, – сказал Баки, – ты чего трубку-то не берешь.

– Эй, прояви снисхождение, я был занят пациентами. Какие новости?

– Ты же помнишь, что моя работа была временной?

– Да?

– Я получил повышение! Старый менеджер по проектам перешла на другой проект на полную ставку, и они двинули меня на ее место.

– Это же здорово!

– Ага. А еще я знаю, что через двадцать минут ты уже должен быть снаружи. Предлагаю сделку: я встречу тебя, и мы пойдем праздновать.

Звучало просто… замечательно. 

– Да. Угу. Полностью поддерживаю.

– Отлично. – Голос Баки звучал довольно, даже самодовольно, но Стив готов был это ему простить.

Верный своему слову, Стив ухитрился уйти с работы точно по расписанию (в этом блоке он работал до восьми) и, выйдя через запасной выход, обнаружил там Баки. Тот выглядел… хорошо. С нового года прошло уже какое-то время, и он снова отрастил волосы («Оказывается, им все равно, что я выгляжу как Шегги*») и сейчас улыбался, глядя как Стив выходит из дверей и идет к нему, подходит почти вплотную и говорит: 

– Привет, – тихим, мягким, знакомым и немного интимным тоном. 

– Привет, – ответил Баки и потянулся вперед. И на пограничной мартовской земле, между ужасным прошлым и неопределенным будущим Баки, наконец, поцеловал Стива.

Оба они все еще держали руки в карманах и поцелуй получился лишь тенью настоящего, но он был нежным, и приятным, и дружеским, и счастливым. Сердце Стива колотилось так, словно он пробежал три лестничных пролета. Предполагалось, что после такого поцелуя им стоило отстраниться друг от друга. Но он не стал. Ему не хотелось. И Баки… видимо, тоже.

Через несколько мгновений Стив неловко вынул руки из карманов и положил их Баки на плечи, а Баки, выпутав свои, положил их Стиву на талию. Стив скользнул ладонями дальше, на спину, притягивая Баки еще немного ближе, и тот, задохнувшись, разорвал их поцелуй, оставив Стива гордым, перепуганным и задыхающимся, с головокружением и почти что стояком.

На минуту Баки прижался лбом к его плечу, и Стив, не удержавшись, склонил голову и поцеловал его в макушку, испытывая судьбу; руки его все еще лежали у Баки на плечах, правая на изуродованной левой – он даже чувствовал напряженные мышцы под тонкой ветровкой.

– Это была хорошая идея? – спросил Баки, поднимая к нему лицо ровно настолько, чтобы слова прозвучали разборчиво, но все еще не глядя в глаза.

– Возможно.

После этого Баки еще отодвинулся, усмехнулся, растянув рот в кривой, односторонней улыбке, и губы его были такими мягкими и влажными, что Стиву немедленно захотелось поцеловать его еще раз.

– Можно я тебя поцелую? – спросил он.

Вместо ответа Баки потянулся вперед, и так они там и стояли, закутавшись друг в друга, какое-то время, пока на парковке кто-то не хлопнул дверью, и они не отпрыгнули друг от друга, рассмеявшись тихо и заговорщицки.

– Итак, куда ты хочешь пойти? – спросил Стив, когда они разорвали объятия. Они зашагали рядом, бок о бок, и Стив протянул руку и коснулся пальцев Баки, и к его радости, тот переплел их пальцы, и вот они уже держались за руки – и черт побери, сегодня был лучший вечер в его жизни.

– Не знаю, – беззаботно ответил Баки, и они двинулись вперед безо всякой цели. В конце концов они остановились в какой-то китайской забегаловке поблизости, и Стив разыскал немного липкое заламинированное меню, а Баки украдкой обнял его за талию, и Стиву было так хорошо.

Устроившись, они приготовились ждать еду – лицом к лицу, Баки сел как можно ближе к стене, и Стив не возражал, хотя ему самому и было немного некомфортно. Баки спросил: 

– Как твоя работа?

– Неплохо. Пневмония, конечно, собралась на свидание. Кое-кто, кто клялся и божился, что никогда не принимал наркотиков. Одна из сестер посмеялась над моими тапками.

– Они и правда довольно дурацкие.

– Я же в больнице работаю, тут все носят дурацкую обувь. Таково предписание.

– Только не говори мне, что это вот – предписание.

– Это вот – специальные шведские ортопедические клоги, соответствующие всем предписанным стандартам, и должен тебе сказать, единственная причина, по которой сестра смеялась над ними – это зависть, потому что она сама этот бренд еще не пробовала. – Он наморщил нос. – А от «Данкос»** у меня ноги судорогой сводит.

Баки усмехнулся и всего на секунду высунул кончик языка, но Стиву хватило, чтобы забыть, что он там собирался сказать, а улыбка Баки стала еще шире и еще более самодовольной – если такое вообще возможно.

– Но серьезно, – сказал Стив. – Повышение? Насколько это круто?

– Довольно-таки. Это значит, что с временной ставки меня переводят на постоянную – ну, номинально – и еще я должен заставить работать группу первогодок-добровольцев.

– Ну, само собой, – Стив понимающе кивнул.

– И зарплата существенно больше, плюс всякие дополнительные льготы, что странно. Они правда довольно неплохие, и я еще и выбираю, чем там лучше воспользоваться. Вся эта университетская фигня, она и наполовину не так сложна, как кажется, тебе стоит попробовать.

– Веришь, у врачей все немного похуже. Плюс, мне придется гораздо больше времени тратить на обучение.

– Ты хороший учитель.

– Может, и так, но это не то, чем мне нравится заниматься.

– Ладно, тогда расскажи мне, чем нравится? – Баки склонил голову набок, изучающе глядя на Стива.

Тот сидел, уставившись в стол, но ответил:

– Думаю, я поговорю с кем-то из отдела кадров. О том, чтобы перевестись в другое отделение.

Баки сел ровнее, вытягиваясь. 

– Да?

– Угу. Я… поговорил об этом с Филом на встрече по ежегодной оценке моих результатов. Там не все было идеально. Он сказал, что если я поговорю с кадрами, то они поищут место, на которое меня можно было бы двинуть.

– Это здорово, – сказал Баки. Он наблюдал за Стивом с пристальным вниманием. Глаза его были немного прищурены, словно он ждал, что Стив в любой момент возьмет свои слова обратно.

– Просто… Я просто не хочу больше так жить.

– Тебя можно понять.

– Я все еще думаю… – он отвел глаза, и в этот момент подошла официантка, улыбнулась им, расставляя удивительно вкусно пахнущую еду. Глянув на Стива и дождавшись его кивка, Баки молча начал подхватывать что-то со своей тарелки и менять на другое с тарелки Стива, чтобы они оба могли все попробовать.

– Ну, – через пару минут сказал Баки, со ртом, набитым «цзо», – ты все еще думаешь что?

Стив проглотил кусок, прополоскал рот водой и снова опустил глаза в стол. 

– Я все еще думаю, – начал он, – о том, что сказала моя терапевт. Она хотела знать, а что в этот раз будет по-другому. – И это было не только про работу, хотя, конечно, в основном про нее, но и идея снова быть в отношениях – в которых, честно говоря, он уже практически был, поддерживать их, и… – у меня такое чувство, что в этот раз я справлюсь, ну а что, если нет? Что, если все закончится точно так же?

– А ты думаешь, закончится? – спросил Баки, и Стив скорчил рожу, потому что вот это был точно вопрос из арсенала его терапевта.

– Честно? Нет, – он помахал вскинутой рукой. – Но я и в первый раз этого не планировал.

– Иногда изменения хороши уже потому что они приносят перемены. Не отговаривай себя заранее.

– Я и не собирался. Ты говоришь прямо как Нат.

– Мне казалось, ей не нравится это сокращение.

– Ну, она не большой фанат, но иногда она мне такое позволяет.

– Вот и пойми ее. Она вечно выглядит так, словно готова по стенке тебя размазать, возникни у нее такое желание.

Сив поперхнулся едой, которая неожиданно стала на вкус как пепел.

– Угу. Она… у нее была непростая жизнь.

Баки слегка склонил голову набок, посмотрел на него и сказал:

– Ладно.

И ничего больше. Баки никогда не выпытывал. Просто принимал вещи такими, какие они есть. Иногда принимал такими, как есть, слишком долго.

Постепенно их беседа стала менее напряженной, они обсудили планы Баки на новый офис («раньше там была каморка для хранения хозяйственного барахла, а теперь это фактически мой собственный кабинет, с дверью, которую можно закрыть и даже запереть»), рисунки Стива («я тут попробовал кое-что, увидел в интернете, там надо рисовать по пять минут каждый день, и пока все идет неплохо, даже забавно, сделал целую серию портретов медсестер и они говорят что получилось «мило»), переменчивую погоду («мокро, но становится суше и уже как-то полегче все это выносить»), Супербоул*** («боги так жестоки»).

Когда они расправились со всей едой, на какую хватило сил, Стив посмотрел на руку Баки, размышляя, будет ли это странно, если он потянется через стол и… это был небольшой стол, и они вроде как вместе теперь, но у Стива что-то не было ощущения, что Баки оставил тут руку для этого, потому что следующее, что тот спросил, было: 

– Ты завтра работаешь?

– Хм… Да. А ты?

– Да, завтра будет созвон с ведущим по проекту, он расскажет мне, что и как по поводу текущих заявок на гранты.

Смысл сказанного дошел до Стива только через какое-то время. 

– Значит, м…

Баки улыбнулся ему, качая головой, и сказал:

– И озарения продолжаются. Поэтому – нет, я не напрашиваюсь к тебе и не зову к себе. Когда у тебя пятница?

– В субботу. С воскресенья по среду у меня не будет смен.

– Понятно. Сколько длится твое субботнее дежурство?

– Там все неплохо, десять часов.

– Как думаешь, после у тебя останутся силы на танцы?

– Я… ну, физически да, но для этого я должен бы уметь хорошо танцевать – а я не умею.

– Не страшно. Я тебя научу, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Тебе просто нужен был правильный партнер.

– О, господи. Я ничего такого не делал с… о, боже мой, с медицинской школы!

– Тебе понравится, обещаю.

– Вот это я точно уже слышал.

– А после танцев пойдем ко мне.

Стив расплылся в улыбке и легко ответил: 

– Ну, если танцы – это плата за то, что будет потом, думаю, я потяну.

Они шли домой очень медленно, растягивая прогулку насколько возможно, прижавшись друг к другу почти вплотную. 

– Почему-то я никогда не провожаю тебя домой, – сказал Стив. – Всякий раз ты меня провожаешь.

– Угу, я буду как-то пострашнее, чем ты.

– Ты не можешь на самом деле беспокоиться о моей безопасности.

– Ты удивишься. Знаешь, сколько я видел умных людей, которые делают всякие глупости?

– Какого рода?

– Скажу тебе, когда ты что-нибудь такое сотворишь.

Дойдя до квартиры Стива, они остановились, и Стив спросил:  
– А я получу поцелуй на ночь?

Баки рассмеялся, и в прохладном, влажном мартовском воздухе это прозвучало почти как беззвучный вздох. Затем он наклонился к Стиву и поцеловал его, так уверенно, словно сам именно это и планировал; здоровой рукой скользнул Стиву в волосы, обнял его другой рукой – и Стиву стало так хорошо, так тепло, и так хотелось сохранить это чувство.

Какое-то время они стояли так, в тени, строго говоря, дольше, чем позволяли приличия – а затем Баки отстранился, и Стив потянулся за ним, но потом одернул себя и тоже подался назад.

Рука Баки все еще лежала на талии Стива, и он мягко спросил:

– Значит, вечер субботы подходит? Хочешь, встретимся у тебя, чтобы ты мог переодеться после смены во что-то более... ммм… симпатичное, чем зеленая больничная роба?

– Угу, было бы здорово. Я буду дома в… девять? Подходит?

– Да. Значит, тогда и увидимся.

– Отлично.

– Хорошо.

Углы рта Баки дрогнули в беспомощной, немного тревожной улыбке, но он отпустил Стива и, развернувшись, пошел прочь, а Стив с минуту смотрел ему в спину, прежде чем отвернуться и тоже пойти.

* Норвилл Роджерс, более известный как Шэ́гги (англ. Norville «Shaggy» Rogers) — детектив, герой из мультсериалов о Скуби-Ду.  
**Данкос – обувной бренд, делают обувь в т.ч. для профессионалов, тех, кто проводит много времени на ногах.  
***Супербоул (англ. Super Bowl) — в американском футболе название финальной игры за звание чемпиона Национальной футбольной лиги (НФЛ) Соединенных Штатов Америки. Игра и сопутствующее ей празднование на протяжении многих лет Super Bowl Sunday (воскресенье Супербоула) де-факто стали национальным праздником в США.

***

– Клинт?

Тот издал неразборчивый звук.

– Клинт, сейчас шесть утра. Все нормальные люди уже проснулись.

– Нет, только ты! (Стив понимал, что фраза эта – скорее попытка непроснувшегося мозга прийти в себя, чем реальный наезд на его образ жизни).

– Клинт. Соберись. У меня будет свидание. И мне нужна помощь.

– Да, у тебя проблемы.

– Заткнись. Помоги мне.

– Я мог бы, если бы боженька хотел, чтобы прямо сейчас я бодрствовал.

– Что ты вообще там такое делаешь? Я понятия не имею, чем вообще ты занимаешься.

– Что хочу, то и делаю, ты, засранец. Так, свидание. У тебя будет свидание. Кто? Когда?

– Баки. Суббота.

– Ого! Здорово! Понятно.

– Ой, заткнись.

– И чем юному падавану могу помочь я? У меня есть пара идей по поводу кожаного прикида, чтобы ты мог…

– Нет-нет-нет. Заткнись. Слушай, он хочет пойти на танцы. А я не был на танцах со времен института. Что я вообще должен там делать? Нелепо же для человека моего возраста идти на танцы? Как сейчас вообще люди танцуют? И что мне надеть?

– О господи, ты истеришь как влюбленная школьница. Это так забавно. Я расскажу ему. Прямо сейчас позвоню и расскажу, что ты тут просто в истерике.

– Не смей. Он думает, будет весело.

– Оно и будет! Просто расслабься!

– Ага, как будто это вообще возможно.

– Ты не… ты же еще не на работе, да? Ты так рано подорвался, потому что перенервничал из-за свидания.

– На самом деле, я не должен появляться там до восьми.

– Я тут подумал, вы двое все равно практически вместе. И ты серьезно так из-за этого психуешь?

– Практически вместе – не то же самое, что свидание с танцами, ты, член на ножках. А ты был бы в полном порядке, если бы тебе повезло потанцевать с Нат? – И он немедленно понял что сказал что-то не то, потому что на том конце трубки замолчали, и тишина стояла несколько мгновений, пока он не добавил: – Знаешь, я мудак. Давай просто забьем на мою последнюю фразу.

– Ты мудак, – сказал Клинт и повесил трубку. Стив, наклонившись, прижался лбом к холодному оконному стеклу.

Телефон зазвонил минутой позже. Стив схватил его, даже не глядя.

– В любом случае, – продолжил Клинт, – чего ты так об этом волнуешься? Всего лишь танцы. Стоишь прямо, потом переносишь вес с одной ноги на другую и слегка покачиваешь плечами. Ты справишься. Ой, а может, тебе повезет, и он тебя облапает всего! Устроите там грязные танцы!

«Новизна» совета из конкретно этого источника заставила Стива беспомощно рассмеяться.

***

Субботним вечером Стив был рассеян, он отчаянно спешил из больницы домой, вздрагивая всякий раз при мысли о предстоящем, и пытался не думать о том, что если повезет, то вечером него будет секс. И спешка, как всегда, не привела ни к чему хорошему, потому что, поскользнувшись в оставшейся после весеннего дождя луже, он…

К счастью, Ким наблюдала за ним и видела, как он свалился будто мешок с картошкой – она подбежала к нему, поняв, что самостоятельно он встать не может.

– По-моему, я ее сломал, – сказал Стив, мрачно глядя на лодыжку.

– Стив! – прикрикнула она на него, и все упреки мира были в ее голосе.

Она позвала одного из охранников, который, немного поколебавшись, все-таки предложил помощь, и вместе они помогли Стиву дохромать обратно в приемное, где он получил новый и не особо приятный опыт: каково это – быть пациентом.

– Мне нужен мой телефон, – сказал он Ким, хватая ее за руки, пока она снимала с него куртку и усаживала. Она глянула на него. Он покачал головой и добавил: – У меня… было назначено свидание.

– Стив, – сказала она, вложив в его имя еще больше эмоций, чем прежде, – ты просто человек-катастрофа, что вообще с тобой не так, а?

– Знаю, знаю. Просто… принесешь мой телефон?

Он написал Баки сообщение: «Привет, думаю, я сломал лодыжку».

_«нам не обязательно идти на танцы, трусишка»_

«На самом деле»

_«ты на самом деле сломал лодыжку? когда?»_

«Две минуты назад»

_«ох, твою же»_

«Знаааю»

_«где ты?»_

«В больнице, все случилось по дороге домой»

_«как долго там пробудешь?»_

«Наверное, какое-то время. Нужен рентген»

_«хочешь, приду?»_

И он думал о том, чтобы сказать нет – лодыжка чертовски болела, и он понимал, что тут будет очень скучно, и он уже чувствовал себя полным идиотом, но, опять-таки – лодыжка чертовски болела, и ему уже было скучно.

«Да»

_«ок буду минут через двадцать»_

Лечащим врачом Стива была, конечно, Ким, и он чувствовал себя довольно виноватым, потому что его приняли раньше женщины с чем-то, похожим на швейную иглу, торчащую с другой стороны ладони (сломанная лодыжка не самая серьезная травма), но Ким лишь поспешно сказала:

– Жить будет, ей просто нужна прививка от столбняка, – а потом отругала его за полный бардак, который творился в его собственных медицинских записях («Как минимум мне нужно знать, когда ты… тебя что, от гриппа в этом году не прививали?» «Прививали, просто я не внес в записи. Но в отделе кадров в курсе». «Ну и как бы они мне об этом рассказали, ты, осел, вечером субботы все уже по домам. Когда это было?»)

Через восемнадцать минут (не то чтобы Стив засекал время) он получил сообщение: «в приемном покое. мне внутрь идти или что»

«Да, я в четырнадцатой смотровой»

Когда Баки просунул голову в дверь, занавеска вокруг кровати Стива была задвинута лишь наполовину, так что они сразу друг друга увидели. Ким с яростью смотрела в экран компьютера и лупила по кнопкам сильнее, чем требовалось.

– Заходи, – сказал Стив, криво улыбаясь. Лодыжка болела действительно сильно.

Баки зашел, поглядывая на Ким, которая тоже посмотрела на него в ответ. Она замерла – для нее это была длинная пауза – минимум секунд на пять, которые она просто смотрела, не отрываясь, а затем сказала:

– Ну, привет. Стив, это твой посетитель?

– Угу, – ответил Стив.

Ее губы дрогнули, словно она увидела что-то очень забавное.

– Хорошо. Еще раз привет, меня зовут доктор Чан, но ты можешь звать меня Ким.

– Спасибо, – ответил Баки, было очевидно, что ему очень неловко. – Я Джеймс.

Стив почувствовал, как брови его помимо воли ползут вверх, но тут Ким сказала:

– А ты знаешь, что у нашего Стива сегодня были планы на вечер? Так неудачно получилось, да?

– Угу, – сказал Баки, склоняя голову набок, словно принимая вызов, – танцы.

Ким выглядела так, словно прямо сейчас у нее будет разрыв аневризмы, и Стив поспешил сказать: 

– Значит, думаешь, что все таки придется делать рентген?

– Да! Да, конечно. Ладно, я сейчас выпишу тебе немного «Перкосета»*. Медсестра принесет его через минуту-другую.

– Отлично. Спасибо тебе.

– Без проблем. А ты… м… – начала она.

– Думаю, та бедная женщина со швейной иглой в руке все еще сидит в приемном, – грозно сказал Стив.

Ким посмотрела на него, явно делая отчаянные попытки не расплыться в улыбке – или даже что похуже, а потом сказала: 

– Наверно, ты прав. Нам нужно будет обсудить это позже.

– Мы все обсудили еще за десять минут до того, как я ушел.

– И все же, – весело бросила она по пути из палаты, явно не особо горя желанием уходить.

Стив откинулся на кровать и глубоко выдохнул. Лодыжка, уложенная на подушку, все еще давала знать, что с ней произошло что-то действительно нехорошее.

Баки подтащил стул поближе к изголовью кровати и плюхнулся на него с такой силой, что тот затрещал. Он выглядел… 

– Выглядишь офигенно, – сказал Стив. Баки собрал волосы в крошечный хвост, а кожаная куртка поверх майки добавляла брутальности.

Баки улыбнулся так, словно обдумал его слова и они ему понравились, а затем сказал:

– Ты тоже выглядишь неплохо для парня со сломанной лодыжкой. Уверен, что не пытался таким образом увильнуть от танцев?

– Уверен. От них болела бы только моя гордость.

– Сильно болит?

– Не Чернобыль, но да, довольно-таки сильно. – А еще она начала отекать, и Стив знал, что болеть теперь будет несколько недель.

– Что они будут с ней делать дальше?

– Да ничего особенного. Рентген, чтобы подтвердить, что все не хуже, чем выглядит.

– Теперь придется носить какой-то специальный ботинок? И ходить с костылями?

– Да, наверное.

– А на работу придется ходить?

Стив вздохнул и потирая глаза ладонями.

– Не знаю. Потом об этом подумаю.

– Могу тебя на машине подбрасывать, когда нужно.

– У тебя есть машина, которая на ходу? Мустанг по-прежнему… выглядит незаконченным.

– Он – да, но друзья оставили мне машину, когда уезжали из страны.

– О. Ладно. Это здорово. Это на самом деле бы очень помогло.

Зашла медсестра – ну конечно, это была Джун. На лице ее застыла безумная улыбка и она сказала значительно громче, чем было необходимо:

– Доктор Роджерс! Ужасно расстроилась, услышав, что случилось с вашей лодыжкой! Доктор Чан выписала вам«Перкосет», вот я принесла его и стакан воды, чтобы запить.

– Спасибо, Джун, – сказал Стив, болезненно выдохнув, устраиваясь обратно в сидячее положение. Рука Баки дернулась, словно он хотел помочь, но потом сообразил, что этого не требуется.

– Привет, – сказала она, протягивая Стиву таблетки и воду, даже не глядя на него. – Я Джун, одна из местных медсестер. Мы с доктором Роджерсом много работаем вместе.

– Джеймс, – снова представился Баки. – Рад знакомству.

– Как жаль что при таких неудачных обстоятельствах! Но так приятно с вами познакомиться!

– Джун, – сказал Стив, стиснув зубы, – тебе тут еще что-то нужно?

– Нет, нет, – ответила она, – просто хотела убедиться, что вы знаете – мы все тут, чтобы поддержать вас, а если что-то понадобиться – просто дайте знать. – Все это она говорила, не отрывая взгляда от Баки. – Хочешь кофе? Или теплое одеяло? Холодной воды?

– Нет, спасибо, – ответил запаниковавший от такого внимания Баки.

– Джун, – предупреждающим тоном сказал Стив. – Не стоит из-за меня оставлять остальных пациентов без внимания.

– Конечно, вы правы, – ответила она, и, все еще улыбаясь, наконец-то вышла из смотровой.

– К тебе сюда… хоть кто-то когда-то приходил? – спросил Баки.

– Нет. И они все немного, м… беспокоились обо мне.

– Сводить, наверное, пытались?

– Много раз и безуспешно.

Баки вскинул бровь и криво усмехнулся.

– Безуспешно, потому что я отказывался идти на любые свидания с их двоюродными братьями, соседями и так далее.

– То есть они тут все в курсе про тебя?

– Да, да, я не прячусь. С этим тут все в порядке.

– Хорошо.

– Что ты… Я не хочу говорить чего-то, что заставит тебя почувствовать себя некомфортно. Но я не не говорил им, понимаешь?

– Я все понял, – Баки почти улыбался.

– Так что, скорее всего, это повторится еще несколько раз, пока мне рентген не сделают. Час наверное, а может и дольше, как получится. Вроде сегодня не очень загруженный вечер, но я могу и ошибаться.

– Хорошо, что я подготовился.

– Да? И как?

Баки вытащил из кармана телефон, а из другого нелепо длинный шнур зарядки, которую осторожно воткнул в стену, устроил телефон горизонтально на груди Стива, и включил его:

– Твою мать, – сказал Стив, – Нетфликс?

– А то! Хочешь, чтобы я выключил?

– Нет. А наушники у тебя есть? Можем вместе смотреть. Хотя… можешь поднять изголовье кровати? – Стив, наверное, и сам бы справился, но ему хотелось немного заботы, которая отвлекла бы от все усиливающейся пульсирующей боли в лодыжке.

Баки с минуту повозился с настройками, случайно включив телевизор, затем опустил изголовье кровати – и только после этого у него получилась сделать так, как просили.

Сам Баки для лучшего обзора придвинул стул поближе, и затем они запустили («Что-нибудь веселое», – жалобно попросил Стив) ситком «Давай еще, Тед», над которым они оба громко смеялись, особенно когда «Перкосет» подействовал. Паломничество в палату продолжалось, и каждый придумывал новое оправдание, чтобы зайти к ним: от робкого добровольца-старшеклассника, пришедшего наполнить бутылку с антисептиком под раковиной, до практически каждой медсестры из текущей смены, которым был «очень нужен» жгут, или бандаж, или пузырек лидокаина, которые они почему-то не смогли найти в чистой перевязочной. Но благодаря дыханию Баки, щекочущему его ухо, сериалу и еще, вероятно, подействовавшему наркотику, Стив чувствовал себя намного лучше.

Поэтому когда где-то через час Ким вернулась обратно, они улыбались, глядя в маленький экран; Баки устроил подбородок на краю кровати, рядом с плечом Стива.

– Привет, джентльмены, – весело сказала она, – Стив, готовы взять тебя на снимок. – Тот посмотрел на нее, вздохнул и нажал на паузу. 

– О, наконец-то. Неужели?

– Да, и боюсь, придется тебе проделать путь в кресле-каталке.

– Но я могу взять костыли.

– Нет.

Баки уже поднялся на ноги.

– Где кресло?

– Снаружи, если хочешь, можешь закатить его.

Баки это сделал и помог Ким усадить в него Стива с минимальным дискомфортом (Стиву казалось, что он ничего такого не показывал, но Баки пристально следил за его лицом, и Стив понимал, что ему не удалось спрятать боль так хорошо, как хотелось бы).

Пока они ехали на рентген, пришло сообщение от Клинта: «как дела, ученик?»

Стив написал, смирившись с неизбежным: «сломал лодыжку еще до того, как мы туда пошли».

Телефон тут же зазвонил, и он практически случайно принял звонок – заработав осуждающий взгляд Ким, которая зачем-то лично сопровождала их – и сказал: 

– Я в порядке.

– ТЫ СПЕЦИАЛЬНО ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ? – проорал Клинт.

– Что? Нет!

– ЕЙ-БОГУ, РОДЖЕРС, ТЫ ХОДЯЧИЙ УЖАС!

– Все не так… это случайно вышло! Там скользко было!

– СКАЖИ, ЧТО ВЫ ХОТЯ БЫ НАЗНАЧИЛИ ДРУГОЕ ВРЕМЯ.

– Я сломал ее! Наверное! Не могу я пока ничего назначать!

– ТЫ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ УЖАСНЫЙ.

– Сказал орущий сумасшедший.

– Прямо сейчас расскажу Наташе, – сказал Клинт и повесил трубку. Стив устало посмотрел на телефон.

Баки изо всех сил старался не смеяться, лишь немного закашлявшись вначале, маскируя смех, но Ким все равно уставилась на него в немом изумлении, смешанном с ужасом.

– Тебе... ммм… нужна какая-то помощь, Стив? – спросил она.

– Нет. Мне нужно, чтобы мои друзья немного успокоились.

– Что-то не похоже, чтобы у тебя хорошо получалось с этим справляться, – сказал Баки. – Клинт?

– А кто еще так трубку бросает? – Стив скривился, глядя на телефон. – Надо было его в палате оставить, но я побоялся, что его оттуда сопрут.

– И не без основания, но тебе все равно придется оставить его перед тем, как зайти в радиологию, – сказала Ким.

– Я уже раньше бывал в больнице, – раздраженно проворчал Стив.

Когда телефон снова зазвонил, Стив застонал.

– О, господи, – сказал он и ответил.

– Стив, – мягко начала Наташа, но в голосе уже звучала угроза. – Только что получила очень интересное сообщение.

– Я сломал лодыжку. Со мной все в порядке. И это, пожалуй, все, что тебе стоит знать.

– Хочешь, я приду и поухаживаю за тобой?

– Нет! Не хочу!

– Уверен? Что-то я начала подозревать, что сам о себе ты позаботиться не в силах.

– Могу я, будь уверена.

– Ладно.

– Слушай, меня везут в радиологию, на рентген. Не могу больше разговаривать. Позвоню тебе позже, ладно? Очень ценю, что ты беспокоишься. Правда.

– Мы не закончили, – сказала она, но трубку повесила. Стив с шумом выдохнул.

Ким сказала:

– Похоже, у тебя полно народу готового оказать поддержку в трудные времена!

– Вроде того.

Когда они добрались до радиологии, он отдал свой телефон Баки, попросив:

– Если кто-то позвонит, просто не отвечай, – и Баки кивнул. 

Рентгеновская пластина была холодной, а свинцовый жилет тяжелым и еще более холодным, поэтому Стив глубоко вздохнул, чем заработал окрик от техника:

– Доктор Роджерс, пожалуйста, постарайтесь оставаться неподвижным, – и он сделал как велели.

По возвращении в неотложку им оставалось только ждать – Ким ушла, прислав вместо себя Джун – и довольно скоро (всего-то две с половиной серии) Стив был освобожден с рецептом на таблетки и да, фиксирующим ботинком.

– И тебе на самом деле придется его носить, – голосом, полным угрозы, сказала Ким.

– Знаю. Тоже закончил медшколу, – Стив скривился, стараясь побольше веса перенести на обутую в фиксатор ногу.

– Слушай, скажи, что тебе хотя бы есть на чем добраться домой, – попросила она.

Баки кивнул:

– Я на машине.

– Хорошо. Вот видишь? Тебе самому все равно, а Джеймс о тебе беспокоится. (После этого они неловко переглянулись).

Баки помог ему обойти предательские лужи и устроиться на переднем сиденье машины, припаркованной так близко, что Баки точно пришлось описать минимум круга четыре вокруг блока, чтобы найти такое место. Следующую дозу «Перкосета» следовало принять уже дома, в чью бы квартиру они ни ехали, и Стив успел почувствовать все возрастающую панику при мысли, что Баки может снова оставить его одного.

Баки отвез их к Стиву, припарковался на гостевой парковке, и Стив почувствовал себя немного лучше, глядя, как Баки лепит на окно наклейку, информирующую что он тут на всю ночь. С помощью Баки он выбрался из машины и затащил себя наверх, проклиная каждую ступеньку.

Когда они зашли в квартиру, Баки посмотрел на диван и спросил:

– Хочешь лечь в кровать? 

Стив кивнул.

Так что Баки устроил его там с ноутбуком, и Стив, разблокировав компьютер, спросил:

– Еще Теда? – и Баки кивнул, вернувшись из ванной со стаканом воды. 

Он без усилий открыл банку с таблетками Стива, и тот принял лекарство с большой благодарностью: болело так сильно, что он практически ничего больше не чувствовал. Баки устроился с его здоровой стороны – они оба так и лежали поверх покрывала, но их куртки валялись в гостиной, вместе с телефонами в карманах, а сами они остались лишь в майках и – ну, Стив был в штанах от хирургического костюма, а Баки в джинсах. Баки каким-то образом подпихнул почти все подушки Стиву под голову или шею, так что тому было очень комфортно и удобно, и он мог смотреть в ноутбук без нагрузки на шею, а сам Баки устроился сидя, подсунув под спину одну подушку и облокотившись на спинку кровати.

Облегчение наступило медленно, накатило, словно волна, пока они смотрели сериал; рука Баки лежала на его плече, и Стив наконец смог расслабиться – он начал смеяться над шутками, а затем что-то изменилось, и его наполнило чувство довольства жизнью – не в последнюю очередь потому, что они касались друг друга.

Он поднял руку и накрыл ладонь Баки своей.

– Я очень рад, что ты приехал, – мягко сказал он. 

На экране тем временем Вероника выстрелила из пистолета, заставив Теда вздрогнуть, но Баки в это время смотрел на Стива. Лицо его расплылось в улыбке, и он сказал:

– Да, я тоже. Никогда не проводил время в больнице так приятно.

Стив погладил его запястье и сказал:

– Еще очень радует, что они дают наркотики сломавшим лодыжки, потому что это полный отстой.

– Никогда не слышал, чтобы кому-то это нравилось.

– Прости, что испортил нам поход на танцы.

– А, порядок. Заставлю тебя сходить со мной в другой раз.

– Мы можем попрактиковаться. Можешь показать мне, как, черт возьми, крутая молодежь теперь танцует.

– Не переживай, никто не примет тебя за крутую молодежь.

Стив рассмеялся, а затем спросил:

– Хочешь меня поцеловать?

Баки вскинул брови, один угол его рта пополз вверх, а другой – вниз, а потом он ответил:

– Да, конечно.

Стив закрыл ноутбук, спихнул его с кровати (судя по звуку, посадка была мягкой) и развернулся набок настолько, насколько смог, а Баки сполз вниз – и сначала поцелуй был робким, со сжатыми губами, словно Баки не был до конца уверен, а не навредит ли себе Стив, и это было…на самом деле, было очень приятно, такие почти целомудренные касания, но Стив осмелился двинуться немного дальше – обняв Баки одной рукой, он углубил поцелуй, и Баки выдохнул ему в рот, задрожав, и Стив, закрепляя успех, провел рукой по его спине, вниз, к поясу джинсов. Они лежали так же, как обычно сидели на диване, Стив слева от Баки, так что Баки скользнул здоровой рукой Стиву под рубашку и задрал ее, а Стив застонал – и все это больше не было целомудренным, обернувшись горячим, и мокрым, и страстным.

Стив неловко дернул лодыжкой, и резкая боль пронзила ногу, но он постарался ничем себя не выдать, и Баки, благослови его господь, тоже не обратил внимания – или притворился. Он закинул на Стива ногу и прижался так тесно, что Стив ощутил стояк Баки, возле своего бедра. Просунув руку между их телами, Стив накрыл ладонью член Баки, и Баки застонал и отстранился, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Их взгляды встретились, и Стив вопросительно поднял брови – порядок? – и Баки почти незаметно кивнул, а Стив мастерски расстегнул пуговицу и молнию, одной рукой, а затем скользнул ладонью в нижнее белье, и Баки застонал еще громче.

– Хочешь… – начал было Стив, задерживая дыхание, но Баки прошептал, отчаянно и тихо: 

– Что угодно, что угодно.

Поэтому Стив облизал ладонь (Баки жадно наблюдал за ним) и отдрочил Баки, мучительно медленно и сладко – наконец-то пригодились годы отжиманий, его рука была просто неутомима – и когда Баки кончил, для обоих это оказалось неожиданностью: его тихий вскрик прямо в рот Стива и горячее семя между ними. Баки, потрясенный, широко распахнул глаза, все тело его прошила волна крупной дрожи, и он продолжал вздрагивать, пока Стив не отпустил его.

Стив поцеловал его раз, другой, а Баки только и мог, что загнанно дышать.

Наконец придя в себя, Баки стянул майку, вытер их, а потом опустился на колени – Стив наблюдал за ним – и посмотрел на него так, что Стив вспыхнул, пот прошиб его. А Баки одним движением стащил с него штаны и взял в рот. Стив задохнулся и опустил руки ему на плечи, его пальцы царапали и впивались в кожу, пока Баки ласкал его; это было словно… словно он выписывал алфавит на головке члена языком – теплым, влажным, нежным, но с достаточным нажимом; его руки стискивали бедра Стива, все сильнее и сильнее, пока Стив, задыхаясь, не выдохнул:  
– Б… Бак, – и тот вопросительно замычал, не размыкая губ вокруг его члена – и Стив немедленно кончил.

Баки проглотил, а затем поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились. Стиву было так хорошо. Просто так хорошо. Он улыбнулся, и Баки, выдохнув, ответил ему улыбкой.

– Говорил тебе, это хорошая идея, – сказал, ухмыляясь, Стив. 

Он все еще задыхался, но перестать улыбаться не мог, так же, как и пропускать пальцы сквозь волосы Баки. После этого Баки рассмеялся по-настоящему, подхватил майку и вытер его.

Скинув ее на пол, он устроился рядом со Стивом.

– Это еще ничего не доказывает.

Стив потянулся и устроил руку на Баки, все еще немного задыхаясь, хотя теперь скорее уже от смеха, а потом сказал:

– Теперь я должен тебе свидание. Я помню.

Лицо Баки было почти что рядом с его. Он улыбнулся и ответил: 

– Как будто я дам тебе забыть.

Перед тем как окончательно устроится спать, ему пришлось дохромать до ванной и обратно. Баки крикнул из комнаты:

– А запасная зубная щетка есть? 

– Да, в верхнем ящике справа.

Баки вернулся с полным стаканом воды и таблетками: «На случай если ты проснешься в непотребное время», – а потом забрался в постель, выключил свет и отрубился через пять минут. Стив лежал и смотрел на его лицо в темных полосах теней от жалюзи, и все скользил и скользил пальцами по тыльной стороне его кисти. Но, казалось, Баки это не мешало.

Как и было предсказано, Стив проснулся черт знает когда – на самом деле около четырех – с лодыжкой, пульсирующей от боли; он принял дозу «Перкосета» и когда она подействовала, тут же вновь заснул. Баки не проснулся ни разу, что означало, что он либо совершенно расслабился, либо умер, но Стив слышал его тихое сонное дыхание в темноте.

***

Когда утром, проснувшись, Стив попытался встать, Баки издал ужасно трогательный протестующий звук, на что Стив сказал:

– Я же не умираю. Хочу переодеться в домашнее и приготовить что-нибудь типа завтрака.

Баки схватил его за запястье и поцеловал, так что Стив прекратил попытки встать, потому что колени его внезапно ослабели и превратились в желе. Он потянулся и так осторожно погладил Баки по лицу, словно до этого ему подобного не позволялось, а затем лбом коснулся его лба, и тот, закрыв глаза, позволил втянуть себя в долгий, очень долгий поцелуй – пока желудок Стива протестующе не заурчал.

– Черт, тебе и правда нужен завтрак, – сказал Баки, и они попытались сесть и выпутаться из объятий друг друга одновременно.

– У моего организма очень тонкая настройка, – хмыкнул Стив, – и в качестве топлива лучше всего подходят вафли.

Баки закатил глаза:

– Вафли? – но его возмущению для правдоподобия не хватало искренности, кроме того, он выбрался из постели в одних трусах.

Стив последовал его примеру, и Баки спросил: 

– Разве тебе не нужно надеть твой ботинок?

Стив покачал головой:

– Только если я собираюсь пройти больше, чем пару шагов. (Он лишь немного соврал. Наверняка это не считается).

Само собой, он не столько шел, сколько прыгал – оказалось, что наступать на ногу было просто невыносимо, и ему пришлось принять следующую порцию обезболивающих – но, даже несмотря на это, к тому моменту как он покончил с чисткой зубов, он весь вспотел. Баки заглянул в ванную и спросил:

– Тебе нужна помощь с душем?

Стив посмотрел на него и выдохнул:

– Да. 

Когда он выбирал эту квартиру, большая белая ванна на ножках выглядела симпатично, но не для того, кто был вынужден карабкаться туда и обратно, чтобы просто принять чертов душ.

Баки разделся, и пока он регулировал воду, Стив успел – по-настоящему успел – насладиться видом. 

– Тебе нравится когда погорячее? – рассеянно спросил Баки, а когда Стив хмыкнул, многообещающе посмотрел на него, но тоже усмехнулся. 

Стив проклял все на свете, пока забирался в ванну, и к тому времени как он устроился, вытягиваясь во всю длину – хотя предполагалось, что это будет душ, а не ванна – губы Баки были сжаты в суровую линию. Душевая лейка крепилась не в стене, а снималась, что упростило процесс мытья, и руки Баки скользили по всему телу Стива нежными, уверенными, безостановочными движениями, а сам он на коленях устроился между его ног; Стив, разморенный теплом и подействовавшим обезболивающим, теперь был не в настроении жаловаться, а скорее хотел заснуть прямо тут, в ванной.

Баки выбрался первым, быстро вытерся и помог вылезти Стиву, стараясь быть очень осторожным. Но хоть Стив и был мокрым, все прошло без осложнений.

Баки устроил его на диване, затем вернулся с комплектом белья и домашними штанами. Стив пялился на него, все еще обнаженного, с фигурой как у чертового божества, а потом сказал:

– Тебе, кстати, вообще не следует прятать такую красоту.

Замерев на полпути в спальню, Баки оглянулся на него и рассмеялся.

– Даже под обезболивающими ты все еще очаровашка, – сказал он, качая головой, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. 

Стив посмотрел на пульт, но его нельзя было достать, просто вытянув руку, а он не был готов к новым подвигам, не сразу после ванной.

Когда Баки вернулся в домашних штанах Стива и без рубашки, Стив улыбнулся ему, лениво сузив глаза, и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. 

– Составишь компанию? – спросил он.

– Нет, если ты хочешь поесть.

Стив вздохнул.

– Черт. Правда очень хочу.

– Да я понял. Сейчас все будет.

Баки подло свалил на кухню, оставив Стива лежать на диване задрав лодыжку и стараясь лишний раз ее не беспокоить. Он уплывал в сон и снова просыпался – вероятно, последняя доза «Перкосета» была несколько больше нужной, надо бы в следующий раз ее уменьшить.

В конце концов он получил свои вафли на завтрак (откуда у него в холодильнике взялись яйца? Он вообще никогда их не ел), и широко улыбнулся Баки, который изо всех сил притворялся, что ничего такого особенного в этом нет, а потом вообще отвернулся, включая телевизор. Они ели и смотрели телевизор в молчании, Баки осторожно избегал лодыжки Стива, устроившись в дальнем конце дивана, но Стив дотянулся до него пальцами здоровой ноги, заставив слегка улыбнуться, так, словно сдержаться не было сил.

Остаток воскресенья завершился без происшествий, не считая все возрастающих жалоб Стива на скуку и того раза, когда Баки погладил его икру, заставив Стива задохнуться и позвать:

– Эй, иди сюда, – и в итоге они целовались, изогнувшись под странным углом, а Стив получил еще один очень осторожный, но офигенно классный минет. Придя в себя, он сказал:  
– Господи, я хочу проделать с тобой тоже самое.

И Баки, задохнувшись, ответил: 

– Я… Да, – и Стив, прикинув расстояние, съехал на пол одним плавным (отвратительно болезненным) движением, облокотился головой и плечами о диван и спросил: 

– Как долго сможешь простоять на коленях? 

Баки беспомощно рассмеялся, но навис над ним, и Стив положил руки на его крепкие бедра и глубоко взял его член, так что Баки задохнулся и выругался, а потом, когда он кончил ему прямо в рот, Стив улыбнулся.

Когда они вернулись на кровать, устраиваясь на ночь, Баки сказал:

– Мне завтра придется уйти на работу. 

Стив кивнул, тихо вздыхая.

– Хорошего по чуть-чуть, – сказал он, убирая покрывало, и Баки устроился рядом. Так они и заснули: Стив со спины обнимал Баки, устроив лодыжку под нужным углом.

***

Перед тем, как уйти следующий утром, Баки (предварительно устроив Стива со всем возможным комфортом на диване) поцеловал его – было еще очень рано, так рано, чтобы хватило времени зайти домой и переодеться в подходящую одежду, сообразил Стив – и они целовались так, словно не видели друг друга по крайне мере несколько недель, а не тридцать секунд. Когда поцелуй закончился, Баки, задыхаясь, прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, и тот спросил:

– Уверен, что не хочешь взять больничный на денек? Слышал, что работники на контракте постоянно так делают.

Баки рассмеялся и ответил:

– Ах ты, придурок. Хочешь, я приду вечером?

Стив ответил:

– Я хотел, чтобы ты переехал ко мне еще два месяца назад, так что без шансов, что я откажусь, – и Баки закатил глаза, но все равно улыбнулся.

***

Стив все это время не отвечал на сообщения, но в конце концов был вынужден, заметив что Наташа все больше негодует и беспокоится.

«Я в порядке, просто валяюсь»

_«хорошо, ты чертов засранец, не могу поверить, что ты угробил свое свидание»_

«Не уверен, что так уж и угробил»

_«что????»_

«То, что он только что ушел»

_«о господи, только ты, Роджерс, мог отчудить такую хрень и при этом остаться в выигрыше»_

_«ты же понимаешь, что я собираюсь прийти и сломать тебе вторую лодыжку?»_

_«просто за то, что ты такой козел»_

«Да пожалуйста, но мой парень был снайпером, так что он тебя сделает»

_«мы вернемся к этому позже, потому что ты глубоко заблуждаешься, но сейчас более важно – ох боже мой, он теперь твой парень??? официально?????»_

«Да, довольно-таки официально»

_«ах ты везучий ублюдок»_

«Знаю»

_«он просто красавчик»_

«Знааааю»

_«не уверена, что ты такое заслужил»_

«Уверен, что нет»

_«ладно, хоть тут мы достигли согласия»_

«Да, я просто везучий засранец»

_«придешь завтра на работу?»_

«Наверное, возьму еще день. Надо позвонить»

_«да, держи их в курсе»_

Так он и поступил, а когда секретарь понял, что это он, то переправил звонок на Эллиота, который сказал:

– Ким сообщила, что ты сломал лодыжку, умник, но твой парень просто улет?

– Это не ее дело! И, раз уж на то пошло, и не твое тоже.

– Твоя лодыжка-то уж точно наше дело. Как и твой парень. Мне лично вообще все равно, улетный он или нет, но я надеюсь, эта сломанная лодыжка – не отмазка, чтобы не работать на этой неделе, а?

– Что? Нет. Можешь в истории снимок посмотреть, ты, кретин. И я хочу отлежаться еще один день – и в среду уже выйду.

– Уверен? По графику у тебя десятка. Хочешь, уменьшим до восьми часов?

Было большое искушение проявить стойкость, но рисковать подставить Эллиота не хотелось. 

– Да, восемь было бы неплохо. Посмотрим, как пойдет. И есть кому меня подменить, если вдруг не справлюсь?

– Да, найдем.

– Отлично. Сможешь поменять расписание?

– Да. А вообще – почаще приводи своего парня. Наши сестры от него в восторге. Не могут перестать трепаться о том, какой он высокий, темноволосый и робкий.

– И именно поэтому, пока это в моих силах, ноги его больше там не будет – сестры напугали его.

– Ты можешь, конечно, попытаться, но они очень настойчивы. Не думаю, что твои шансы и дальше его прятать так уж высоки.

– Я постараюсь.

***

Позднее он позвонил в офис Хелен, оставил сообщение о сломанной лодыжке и просьбу перенести их встречу во вторник. Ему едва ли не впервые и правда хотелось поговорить. Рассказать, что он счастлив, невероятно, офигительно счастлив.

***  
Впереди маячили еще два дня выходных, под боком не было Баки, чтобы развлечь его – так что он занялся другим интересным делом: бесконечно перепиской с Баки.

«Эй, ты мои ключи не видел?»

_«в кармане куртки, мелкий, просто так и скажи что соскучился»_

«Пожалуйста, забей на работу, я могу себе позволить содержать тебя на том уровне, к которому ты привык»

_«это не так сложно»_

_«тоже соскучился»_

«Мне скучно»

_«позвони Нат»_

«Она занята»

_«и я тоже»_

«Да, но она не берет трубку»

_«ты уже пытался, да»_

«угу»

_«клинт?»_

«он меня пугает»

_«я ему напишу»_

«О, господи, нет»

Его телефон зазвонил.

– Привет, с вами говорит автоответчик, Стив…

– Стив, ах ты чертов сукин сын, вы что, ПЕРЕСПАЛИ?

– Я тоже рад тебя слышать.

– Эй, не моя вина, что ты не удосужился послушать пять сотен сообщений на голосовой почте, что мы тебе оставили в эти выходные*. Ты же сломал лодыжку, мы думали, ты там умираешь. А не нежишься в любовном гнездышке. Это был трюк? Чтобы заставить его позаботиться о тебе в трудные времена?

– Клинт, не доводи меня.

– Ладно, ты же сейчас там ничем не занят? Чего бы тебе не порисовать?

– Не знаю. Хреново себя чувствую?

– Да, голос тоже утомленным звучит. Пока достанешь всех, до кого доберешься, не важно как они заняты...

– А вот ты занят? Есть ли у тебя работа? Я все еще не прояснил до конца, чем ты занимаешься.

– Тебе точно надо что-нибудь нарисовать. Вот, например, меня. Я же просто великолепен.

– Господи, не могу поверить, я настолько отчаялся, что подумал, будто разговор с тобой – хорошая идея.

– Хочешь, я приду, и мы посмотрим кино?

– ...да.

Клинт появился через пару часов с крайне довольным видом – он принес диск с Вилли Вонкой в исполнении Джина Уайлдера; его подколки по поводу пострадавшей лодыжки и дурацкого ботинка, который Стив был вынужден носить, передвигаясь даже по квартире (без него было гораздо больнее), к удивлению, не были такими уж ужасными.  
Покопавшись на журнальном столе, Клинт из-под чего-то вытащил альбом и кинул в Стива со словами: 

– Не, правда, давай, нарисуй меня. 

Стив был в слегка угрюмом настроении, но тем не менее сделал как просили – и затем, с удивлением и приязнью, и лишь с капелькой раздражения он принял комплименты конечному результату.

Когда фильм закончился, Стив вздохнул, понимая, что скоро Клинт (наверное?) начнет собираться домой, но тот устроился в кресле и на пару минут воцарилась… какая-то гнетущая тишина, а потом Клинт сказал: 

– Хочу у тебя кое-что спросить.

– О господи. Ладно. Давай.

Клинт пару минут напряженно обкусывал заусенец, отчаянно действуя Стиву на нервы – там же куча инфекции, есть же чертовы кусачки – а потом медленно спросил: 

– Думаешь… Предположу, что Нат рассказала тебе о своем прошлом?

Не так Стив представлял себе этот разговор, но он ответил: 

– Да.

– Как думаешь, она все еще винит себя?

– О да.

– Беспокоюсь за нее.

– Я тоже.

– Просто… я все еще надеюсь, что она с этим справится.

– Не знаю. Не уверен, что с подобного рода вещами вообще можно справиться.

Клинт посмотрел на него и вид у него был очень печальный. 

– Я все еще жду, – сказал он.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Да?

– Ждать… иногда имеет смысл. Но иногда надо взять себя в руки и поговорить.

Клинт скривился. 

– Уф. Хорошо. Скорее всего, ты прав.

Когда Клинт ушел, и в квартире снова стало тихо, Стив не стал заниматься ерундой, а сразу написал Баки с просьбой «пожалуйста-пожалуйста, принести что-нибудь на ужин».

 

* в штатах по-прежнему самым распространенным способом оставить сообщение является голосовое сообщение на телефоне (теперь и мобильном). Услугу предоставляют все сотовые операторы и используют все местные жители.

***

Когда пришел Баки, Стив сидел на диване, с альбомом на коленях.

– Значит, всего-то и было нужно, что сломать лодыжку, для того чтобы ты снова начал рисовать? – мягко спросил он, но Стив услышал веселье и беспокойство в его голосе.

– Подожди, – сказал Стив и поднял рисунок, внезапно чувствуя гордость за свою работу – и неуверенность.

Баки подошел ближе, бросил сумку, взял альбом и пару минут рассматривал рисунок. 

– Черт, – сказал он, – это просто здорово.

Где-то в глубине души Стив и так это знал – но, опять-таки, еще он знал, что с лицами всегда непросто, да и нос у него вышел не совсем как надо, как, в принципе, и окружающая драпировка. Он возился с этим уже несколько часов. И вышел Клинт, смотрящий телевизор и смеющийся.

– Он сказал, что собирается прийти и «удержать чертового придурка от того, чтобы он сломал себе что-нибудь еще», – сказал Баки, явно передразнивая Клинта, а потом вернул альбом, напоследок глянув еще раз.

– Он славится своей добротой.

– И как дела у моего чертового придурка?

– Хорошо. Даже очень. Сократил дозу «Перкосета», собирается вернуться на работу в среду.

– Так рано? – Баки нахмурился, глядя на фиксирующий башмак. – Думаешь, хорошая идея?

– У нас там есть маленькие скутеры, я могу взять такой. Если ты меня подбросишь до места.

– Да, без проблем.

– И у меня будет восьмичасовая смена, так что тебе не придется из-за меня выходить пораньше.

– А, да забей. Если пойму, что не выспался, могу захватить часть работы домой. – Он подхватил свою спортивную сумку. – Заходил к себе и взял кое-что, так что смогу зависнуть у тебя на время, которое потребуется раненому на восстановление.

Улыбка у Стива вышла широкой и глупой. 

– Хорошо, а то я тут бы просто пропал.

Баки закатил глаза и фыркнул, а потом устроился на диване рядом и обнял Стива за плечи. 

– Хорошо. Ужинать будешь?

– Да, но ты сам ничего не делай.

– Я просто собирался что-нибудь заказать. Не успел ничего прихватить по дороге.

– Ладно, давай, на твой выбор.

Баки пару секунд задумчиво помычал, а потом взял телефон и позвонил, заказывая что-то вроде «бан-ми»*, что, в принципе, звучало неплохо, а еще напомнило Стиву о о том сэндвиче, который он покупал, казалось, сто лет назад – так что он уставился на Баки, потерявшись в мыслях. Тот повесил трубку и оглянулся на Стива.

– Что? – спросил он, подозрительно прищурившись.

Стив просто потянулся и поцеловал его, и Баки выдохнул, мягко, счастливо, и поцеловал его в ответ.

Когда прибыла доставка и Баки подскочил, чтобы открыть дверь, он даже не побеспокоился как-то скрыть происходящее от курьера, который выглядел настолько усталым, что, скорее всего, даже не заметил задыхающегося Стива, лежащего на диване.

Баки, похоже, был не против на время прервать поцелуи ради еды – да и Стив тоже; еда оказалась действительно вкусной, хлеб – свежим, и какое-то время они так и ели в тишине.

Баки закончил первым, и пока Стив пытался справиться с остатками, спросил: 

– Ты же скоро собираешься поговорить с отделом кадров?

Стив замер и кивнул. Потом, закончив жевать, он сказал: 

– Вообще, встреча уже в пятницу. Я звонил им на прошлой неделе.

Баки откинулся на спинку дивана, удовлетворенный. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он, – не хочу вечно смотреть, как ты себя мучаешь.

– Ну, у тебя еще есть шанс.

– Посмотрим.

* бан-ми – блюдо вьетнамской кухни, похоже на бутерброд из белого багета с разными начинками.

***  
В среду все прошло довольно гладко, учитывая обстоятельства; он гонял вокруг на скутере, выглядел он при этом немного глупо, но ему и дела не было. Он довольно сильно урезал себе дозу «Перкосета», так что лодыжка скоро начала болезненно пульсировать, но было проще не обращать на это внимания за делами и рабочей спешкой. В основном ему доставались пациенты, лечение которых позволяло почти все время сидеть, и он несколько раз благодарно улыбнулся Ким, которая притворилась, что ничего не понимает.

Четверг выдался скучным и бессмысленным, ничего особенного, лишь вереница неясных болей в животе, которые продолжались «уже какое-то время» и потребовали диагностической визуализации*, которая так ничего и не нашла. Плюс Баки не пришел к нему после работы, отговорившись чем-то вроде рабочего ужина, а после – что уже поздно и надо поспать, тем более что «тебе уже все равно получше, а все мои растения там, наверное, погибли».

В пятницу он пришел пораньше и первым делом направился в отдел кадров.

Специалист отдела был очень мил, но смотрел на Стива мертвыми глазами, а когда он наклонился вперед, устроившись локтями на столе, Стив заметил, что его волосы настолько длинные, что достают до подбородка. И это напомнило ему Баки.

– Доктор Роджерс, – сказал он, – я лишь хочу убедиться, что вы осознаете серьезность совершаемого шага. Если что-то пойдет не так, мы не можем обещать, что вернем вас обратно в приемный покой. Вы достигли там определенных успехов, и было бы позором для нас потерять такого талантливого врача скорой помощи.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и сказал:

– Понимаю. В моей карьере сейчас такой момент, – он репетировал эту речь вчера перед зеркалом, задаваясь вопросом, а звучало бы это менее смехотворно, не будь на нем дурацкого фиксирующего ботинка, – когда я лучше понимаю, что мне требуется в профессиональном плане, и хотя я люблю свою работу в приемном покое, сейчас это не совсем то, что мне нужно.

Мистер Одинсон откинулся назад, переплетая пальцы, безмолвно рассматривая Стива.

– Очень хорошо, – наконец сказал он. – У нас есть ставка в отделении паллиативного ухода, которую мы уже какое-то время не можем закрыть. Доктор Коулсон предположил, что это могло бы вас заинтересовать. Что вы думаете по поводу встречи с заведующим отделения для предварительной беседы о возможности вашего перевода?

– Да. Да, я был бы очень рад.

Сразу, как он только выбрался из стерильного, прилизанного кабинета, Стив написал сообщение Баки. Руки его все еще немного дрожали.

Баки немедленно ответил:  
_«это просто чертовски здорово»_

* УЗИ, МРТ или лапароскопия – все то, что позволит доктору глазом увидеть, что там внутри (хотя бы картинку).

***

Встреча прошла хорошо. Стив был спокойнее, чем все предыдущие месяцы, более уверен в себе, и, пожимая руку Шерон, своему новому боссу, он не мог избавиться от чувства, что теперь все будет хорошо.

Он прошел обучение, которое заключалось в том, что он работал вместе с двумя другими специалистами отделения, и к тому моменту, как он получил собственных пациентов, он обнаружил, что доктор Джонс просто самородок – внимательный, вдумчивый врач, который выслушивает пациентов со всей тщательностью, а они это, без сомнения, ценят.

Его новые пациенты оказались хрупкими, истощенными людьми; иногда отечными из-за хронической сердечной недостаточности или нефроза*, часто на последних стадиях рака. Одним из первых его пациентов стала пожилая женщина, которая знала, что ей не получить пересадку печени, но продолжала ему улыбаться так, словно все в порядке, и когда перед каждой встречей с ним она тщательно выстраивала хрустальные кристаллы вокруг себя, он старался случайно их не задеть.

Он держал их за руки, когда ему казалось что им это нужно, и привыкал к запаху, сопровождавшему почечную недостаточность; почему-то этот запах даже наполовину не был таким раздражающим, как сладковатая вонь гноя, что так часто встречалась в приемном.

*нефроз – собирательный термин для разнообразных хронических заболеваний почек.

***

Баки все-таки устроил ему вечеринку – хотя, возможно, это была идея Нат. Тем не менее, вернувшись домой после первой недели на новом месте, Стив обнаружил плакат «ОТЛИЧНАЯ РАБОТА ЗАВИСАТЬ С БОЛЬНЫМИ ЛЮДЬМИ В ДЕПРЕССИИ», который был немного длиннее, чем нужно и определенно сделан своими руками; он громко рассмеялся, и народ закричал ему поздравления и замахал бокалами. Пить они начали еще до его прихода. Баки переехал к нему две недели назад, так что даже если это и не была его идея, он, вне всякого сомнения, помогал с приготовлениями. Наташа посмотрела на Стива и улыбнулась, а затем, мягко пихнув кулаком в плечо, сказала:  
– Я так тобой горжусь, дурачок, – и он запротестовал, потирая руку, но затем позабыл, про что они вообще, и улыбнулся ей в ответ.

– Теперь ты можешь перестать беспокоиться обо мне. Пришло время побеспокоиться о себе.

Почти против воли ее взгляд скользнул через всю комнату, и ему не требовалось смотреть, чтобы понять, что Клинт был именно там.

– Заметите что-то подозрительное – не молчите*, – добавил он достаточно громко, чтобы она могла расслышать.

Он сделал музыку погромче. От фиксатора он отказался пару дней назад, и его лодыжка все еще изрядно болела, но это было не страшно – с дивана на него смотрел Баки, и когда Стив протянул ему руку, он принял ее и улыбнулся. Он позволил Стиву притянуть себя (хотя и не позволил почувствовать и грамма собственного веса), и Стив сконцентрировался на совете Клинта: «сделать пару шагов и покачать плечами». И оно сработало.

 

* один из полицейских слоганов, призывающих население к бдительности. Здесь, скорее всего, обыгрывают «хочешь что-то – сделай что-то».

***

Спустя шесть месяцев, на одной из вечеринок, где Наташа сидела настолько близко к Клинту, что их ноги соприкасались, а она смеялась так, что были видны все зубы, он узнал, что отделение паллиативного ухода, оказывается, получило огромный грант незадолго до его звонка в отдел кадров.

Он подозрительно посмотрел на Тони через безупречный мраморный стол Пеппер; тот ничего не заметил, но заметила Пеппер и улыбнулась ему в ответ – чисто, открыто, невинно – слишком невинно. Сам Тони о чем-то оживленно беседовал с Брюсом, о какой-то программе – виртуальной астрономической визуализации, получше тех, что доступны сейчас, что-то, что будет использовать самообучающиеся алгоритмы, а Брюс добавил: «…надо бы получить лицензию…» и Тони отчаянно закивал, а Пеппер смотрела на них, устроив подбородок на руках, и мягко улыбалась.

(По странному совпадению, научный сотрудник лаборатории Брюса, Камала, получила собственный грант от частного научно-исследовательского центра, который, как оказалось, исследовал самые нестандартные вещи).

Под столом Баки легко тронул колено Стива своим, и когда тот посмотрел на него, губы Баки дрогнули в улыбке, которая медленно ширилась, и Стив, не справившись с собой, беспомощно улыбнулся ему в ответ и спросил: 

– Эй, давай поженимся?

Дальнейшее было будто взрыв в замедленной съемке: Джейн, услышав его слова, обернулась, нестройное гудение множества голосов стало громче, но все это не имело никакого значения. Весь мир будто отступил, и осталась лишь улыбка Баки, которая все ширилась, пока практически не превратилась в смех. Он зажмурился, а потом открыл глаза и ответил:  
— Давай.


End file.
